Blood Kiss
by yaoiFantasy
Summary: incomplete: Seifer/Squall yaoi ~ When the Ice-Prince himself meets a low-life kid in a band, life suddenly isn't so desolate. But will Squall ever truly feel? (prequel to Star Light)
1. Lustful Sight

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but its just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else.... *le sigh***

==================================

**Forward:** First off, you should most likely read _Star Light_ before reading this fic. Otherwise you might not understand the story, because things relate. Though this does take place before _Star Light_, I assume the reader (you) know a few things about the characters below so I might forget a few details b/c of that assumption.

I do desperately apologize to everyone when I say that Zell and Selphie will _not_ being showing up in this fiction. Neither will Irvine, Rinoa, or Quistis. They just have no place in this fiction, due to the fact they don't meet up with Blood Kiss until _Star Light_'s time frame. So I apologize to anyone looking to see them in this fic. -- Though I _do_ reserve the right to change my mind and have some/all of those characters show up later... but not directly relating to the Blood Kiss story presented below. Just warning everyone.

As you all know, this is a prequel fic. Taking place _before_ _Star Light_. So no complaining about how I'm switching the story around. I will keep the story as true to the first plot line as possible. I will continue to look back to _Star Light_ to make sure I'm not contradicting anything between the two stories.

I can't fit the entire of Squall's dementia into one chapter. You might read this fic thinking Squall isn't IC for the _Star Light_ reality, but believe me when I tell you that most the emotions you read from Squall (which are few) aren't real. Remember, Squall is able to say "I love you" to Seifer, but he wasn't able to say it to Zell in _Star Light_. Squall is difficult to write, so please understand and hold back the flames.

_The Rise of Blood Kiss: Chapter 1_ takes place at the first meeting between Squall and Seifer at a party. The band Blood Kiss is not famous yet, and have a few different band members then you remember from _Star Light._ The B.K. band you all love and remember will be complete by the end of this fic, though.

Well, welcome to _The Rise of Blood Kiss_... ~* Love, Julie, xoxo

==================================

+ Chapter 1: Lustful Sight +  
~***~ 

Lights flashed. The black lights lit the rooms in a dim haze as the red, blue, green, and other color lights swirled through the rooms. The large speakers boomed the stereo music as laughter, excited yells, and loud conversation competed with the noise.

Seifer walked through the crowd, heading towards Thoran - 2nd guitar player of Seifer's small unknown-band: Blood Kiss. Seifer was the lead guitarist, and the "manager" even though the band didn't really require much managing. Blood Kiss was only a high school band consisting of members from 16-17 years old. 

Tonight Blood Kiss was playing here: at this party. 

The party was simply a birthday party for some guy. But this guy happened to have very wealthy parents. So the _party_ looked more like a fucking club. Huge, stuffed with people, booze, under the table drugs, and a live band: _Blood Kiss_. 

"Tell me again how Hazen got us this gig?" Seifer asked Thoran once he stood next to the guitarist. Hazen was the bass player of Blood Kiss. 

"He fucked some chick from a club two weeks ago, got lucky in another way," Thoran replied with a shrug. 

"Damn," Seifer mumbled, looking back to scan around the room. 

"How long until we go on?" Thoran asked. 

"Half hour," Seifer replied in a mumbled voice, slightly distracted. 

"1,650 Gil!" Thoran said, more to himself. "Biggest job yet... this so rocks." 

Seifer nodded absently, looking around at the crowd of teenagers. The room was filled with not only hot girls, but quite a few hot guys. Seifer shouldn't have been looking because he'd promised his new boyfriend that he wouldn't go after anyone else, but it was difficult not to look. Especially since all these people were beyond rich. 

Seifer cocked his head to the side, looking over at a random hot girl's ass. He opened his mouth, about to point the girl out to Thoran when his eyes caught sight of a sexy pale-skinned brunette. 

* * *

Squall was bored, being stuck at a party. There were people from his class, but Squall was anti-social. Speaking was a chore that he forced himself through mostly when he was around his father. Otherwise, he chose to allow people to think he was an asshole. In actuality, he probably was an asshole.

But that didn't concern Squall. Nothing did, really. His indifference to life put a stopper in anything that could affect Squall. Emotions were long forgotten, laughter nothing but a vague memory, and smiling was about as normal for Squall as walking on the ceiling. It just didn't happen.

Yet here Squall was, stuck at a party for some jerk-off teenage guy who's parents spoiled him far too much. This might as fucking well been a Rave. And the swirling lights weren't helping Squall's disposition.

He was tired, but here. His sister had managed to drag him off to this party only because Squall's father had encouraged it. Laguna had only wanted Squall out of the house on a Friday night. And Squall wouldn't deny the logic in his father's decision, considering what... happened... last... time...

Squall cocked his head to the side, thinking over briefly the scene that had played out between his father and him. He shook his head, banishing the thoughts. He had other things to concern himself with. No, actually. Being at this party didn't concern him at all, he didn't really give a fuck. It was just hours of his life that would be wasted in a situation he'd rather have missed. 

But to do what instead? Nothing. Squall would probably just have gone to sleep if he'd been home.

"Hi!" a bright girl's voice interrupted Squall's solitary moment. She'd invaded his private space, the place he'd chosen to be alone, away from the crowd and gawking of teenage, hormone-filled eyes.

Squall ignored the girl, looking at the bookshelf next to him. 

"Hi?" the girl repeated. 

Squall turned to look at her, his icy grey-blue eyes looking blankly. 

She sneered at him, but Squall continued the blank expression. 

"Fuck you, asshole!" she snapped, turning around to head over to her waiting friends. 

Sighing, Squall looked back to the bookshelf, slowly walking parallel to the wall. 

Squall wasn't interested in dancing. He wasn't interesting in _talking_. As mentioned before: it was a chore for him. And, if Squall ever thought about it, he wasn't all that interested in being alive. Not that he'd ever wish himself dead, that was _wanting_ something. Not like Squall at all. He didn't want, desire, hunger. He just was. 

Was what? Nothing. Just a body empty of the need for life. There was nothing for him in life. Or death, which is why he didn't look to suicide. He wasn't looking for escape, that wasn't it at all. He didn't mind living, but he didn't _like_ it. 

Squall didn't understand it either, but he never really tried to. He just went by, day after day. He must have been searching for something. There wasn't any other real reason for him to get out of bed in the morning. Something out there must have been the reason for him being here, alive. Not that Squall ever thought about those types of things. 

As said, he just lived. Empty and hollowed, not happy but not sad either. His emotions had been frozen over long, long ago. And the only thing that was left was a 15 year old brunette boy. Indifferent to everything and everyone around him. He tried to please his father, but he wasn't disappointed if he didn't succeed at that. 

Things just didn't matter. They just were. 

"Hey sexy," another annoying female voice interrupted Squall's quiet peace. She must have been the 100th girl to approach Squall tonight. 

Bored of the books, Squall turned to at least see what the girl wanted. Though he knew it was conversation and/or to dance. 

She was a very pretty girl with black hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin had a nice tan, and her body's curves were certainly something to be admired. If Squall bothered to guess, he would have thought she was 18 years old or so. 

"Why are you all alone?" the girl asked, smirking. 

Squall cocked his head to the side, watching the girl without reply. He wasn't even able to manage a look of interest. Just the blank, ever-stoic expression that his sister constantly bitched at him for. 

The girl half-frowned at him. "You... talk?" 

Squall turned his head again, his eyes icing over. Changing from that blank look to that more of an angry resentful expression. Except Squall didn't mean to look at the girl like that, he didn't even realize he was. Perhaps he was just annoyed right now, though that couldn't be right. He didn't care about things. Maybe it was just that he didn't care if he pissed her off. She'd just walk away, leaving Squall to his solitude again. 

"Dick," the girl finally said, turning away from Squall and heading back into the crowd of the dance-floor. 

Sighing, Squall looked down at the clothes he was wearing. Perhaps that's what it was that attracted the women. Because he moved from the dark corner, yet they still perused. So it wasn't the location. 

His sister, Ellone, had chosen the clothes Squall wore. The tight leather pants, black and soft. Black boots and matching black gloves. His shirt was tight and a dark-blue color, but it was also slightly bright, looking like dark ocean water in sunlight. 

They were, of course, Squall's clothes. He wore this stuff all the time. But he only was at home. And the people there knew better then to think of Squall's clothing style as a way to beg for attention. 

If Squall ever thought to care about how people looked at him, he might have changed the way he dressed. So they would leave him alone. Perhaps something nerdy. But his clothes were comfortable, and Squall had an abundance of leather pants and dark shirts. Dark clothing that helped him blend into the shadows. 

Squall looked up from the assessment of his clothing, sighing again. Licking his lips, he ran his fingers through his hair. 

* * *

"Sei?" Thoran said, snapping Seifer out of his trance.

Seifer turned slowly, cautiously away from the pale-skinned brunette. He didn't want to loose sight of the boy, but he didn't exactly want Thoran to notice his staring. "What?"

Thoran raised an eyebrow at Seifer. "_What_?"

Seifer frowned.

"Bret just barely agreed to go out with you _three days ago_," Thoran said. "And you're staring at some other guy? Bret's gonna be pissed. You promised."

"I know," Seifer snapped. He continued his frown, looking back over to make sure he still had sight of the sexy brunette. "I said I wouldn't go after anyone else. No more numbers..."

Seifer watched a girl approach the pale boy, briefly talking to him, then walking off angrily. Seifer had watched his happen a few times before, all the girl's walking away with the same pissed expression.

Thoran stood next to Seifer, putting his arm around Seifer's shoulders to help the blonde watch his prey.

"You fucked Bret?" Thoran asked.

Seifer sneered, looking at Thoran. "What do you think?"

Thoran smiled at his blonde friend. "That's all you wanted from Bret, right?"

Seifer smirked an evil grin.

Thoran let his arm drop, shrugging. "So what do you care?" He then nodded to the brunette. "Go get his number."

Seifer looked back to the brown haired boy, watching his movements.

"We're up in ten," Hazen said, approaching the other two Blood Kiss band members from behind.

"Finally!" Thoran grumbled.

"Be right there," Seifer said, stepping forward and heading off to talk to the brunette.

Hazen frowned at Thoran. "Where's he goin'?"

Thoran smirked at Hazen, then looked over to watch Seifer. "New guy..."

Hazen turned his frown to Seifer's direction. "He jus' started datin' Bret."

Thoran shrugged. "Cuter guy I guess."

"It's still weird," Hazen said softly. "Knowing a guy that likes guys."

Thoran looked over to Hazen. "You've know Sei since we were in the 7th grade!"

Hazen looked over to Thoran. "Yeah, he's my best bud. But still..." Hazen changed his gaze back over to Seifer. "I only found out he was a fag like a month ago. Still gettin' used ta it."

Thoran shrugged. "I don't care."

"You've known for over a year!" Hazen replied.

Thoran smiled at the bass player. "What's wrong, Hazy?"

Hazen sneered. "How come he told ya an' not me?"

Thoran laughed. "You _know_ I walked in on him making out with another guy. Hyne above, Hazen."

"Yeah, yeah," Hazen muttered, turning to watch Seifer once again.

"Where's Seifer?" Gregory startled the two string players. Gregory was Blood Kiss' drummer. "We're about to go on." 

Victor, the current Blood Kiss singer, stood next to Gregory. 

"Flirting," Thoran replied, turning from watching Seifer, walking in the direction towards the stage set-up. Hazen sighed, following. 

"Flirting?" Gregory asked. "Isn't he-" 

"Yeah. Dating Bret," Thoran said. "Doesn't matter." 

"Cuter guy," Hazen added in a confident tone. 

Victor raised an eyebrow at Hazen. 

Hazen frowned at him. "No! ... I... it's not." 

The three guys stared at him. 

"Aw, fuck ya'll," Hazen grumbled. 

They laughed at him. Thoran wrapped his arm over Hazen's shoulder, shaking his head with a smile. 

* * *

Squall sighed. He thought about going to look for his sister and asking her when it was time to go. But he knew better then that. If she found him, he's have to hang out with her for the rest of the night. It would just make it easier for girls to flirt with him, since they'd know him through his sister. And they'd know what an asshole he already was. 

Girls, surprisingly enough, were able to look past that he didn't speak or do anything to make himself desired. He was hot, and when he did speak the girls drooled all over him. Maybe it was his tone? 

Squall shrugged. Didn't matter. Girls that _knew_ him, or at least knew _about_ him from his sister, they didn't mind flirting with the asshole Squall made himself out to be. Maybe it was that the girls knew that Squall was always a dick, and it wasn't them that made him like that. He wasn't rejecting them, he was just giving them the same treatment he gave everything else. 

Girl's were just- 

"Like being alone?" a male voice interrupted Squall's thoughts. 

He turned to see a blonde guy looking at him with a half-blank look. Though there was some humor in the blonde's gorgeous sky blue eyes. 

Squall didn't even realize it as he looked the blonde over, noting the details. Black jeans, dark-red Doc Martin boots, a dark-red button up shirt with the sleeves folded up to the blonde's elbows showing the thick of the blonde's lower arms. The shirt was light enough that Squall could make out some of the curves and ripples of the body underneath when certain lights flashed. 

And, guessing the age, Squall thought the guy was probably near 20. A 5 o'clock shadow softy blushed over the blonde's chin, blonde hair styled back but slightly ruffled added to the rugged look. Rugged, sexy, delicious look. And the smell of a soft cologne filled Squall's senses. 

A large, gloved hand reached forward and pushed Squall's chin up, closing Squall's mouth. Then the hand pulled back, dropping to the blonde's right side. 

Squall meet the gorgeous sky blue eyes again, his own grey-blue spheres slightly wider then normal. Had he just _stared_ at the blonde? 

Seeing the smirk on the blonde's face, Squall knew the answer to his question. Yes, he had. 

Fuck, he'd practically been drooling. 

The blonde handed Squall one of the two beers he'd been holding in his left hand. 

Squall absently accepted the drink, twisting the top off the bottle. 

The blonde guy started to say something, but the speakers echoed the announcement of the band Blood Kiss about to begin their performance. 

"Shit," the blonde grumbled, looking to the stage set-up. 

Sighing, the blonde looked back to Squall. "... Don't leave, huh?" 

Squall nodded once, still mesmerized by the blonde. 

Another sexy smirk took over the rugged face, then the blonde reached forward again with his right hand. He brushed his thumb over Squall's lips before turning and walking away. 

* * *

"Well?" Thoran asked, seeing Seifer walk up the stares to behind the stage set-up.

Seifer smirked, setting down his beer on top of an amp. "He's fucking hotter up close."

"And Bret?" Victor asked.

Seifer looked to the singer. "Eh, fuck him." Seifer laughed softly.

"You're such a whore," Thoran said, picking up his non-fancy guitar, putting the strap over his body.

"What's his name?" Gregory asked.

Seifer sneered, picking up his own guitar and strapping it on. "Barely started talking to him before I had to go. Didn't get his name."

"You guys ready or what?!" a teenage boy asked, he'd been the once to announce them.

"Should we tune up?" Hazen asked.

Seifer laughed. "Shit! .... Yeah?" he asked the rest of the band.

The teenage boy glared at him. "Five more minutes!"

Seifer nodded. "Yeah, sure," he said to the guy, forcing a straight face.

The boy then turned and walked back onto the stage, talking to the _audience_. 

"We should have been tuning up 10 minutes ago!" Victor growled. 

Seifer sneered at him. "Shut the hell up, Victor." 

Gregory laughed softly, moving on the stage to sit at his drum set. 

* * *

Squall found himself sitting on a couch next to his sister. She'd found him ten seconds after that hot blonde had left. He'd gotten trapped into going with his sister and her friends due to his lack of speaking ability. So there he sat, the now half-empty beer bottle cradled in his hands.

"Blood Kiss is tuning up!" Heather said excitedly, the sounds of the band behind the curtain echoing through the room.

"Can't believe you slept with one of them!" Ellone said, frowning at her friend.

Heather sneered at Ellone. "He was hot, shut up."

Ellone and Krystal smiled. 

"Besides, they're a great band!" Heather continued her point. "Just wait."

"My brother is sure paying them enough, they better be good," Krystal said, looking over to the stage.

"Garrett will love them," Heather said, nodding. "Have faith!"

Ellone shook his head, smiling. She looked to her brother, Squall, who wasn't looking like he was enjoying anything. Not that he ever looked happy. But right now he looked half distracted.

Ellone frowned at him. Squall was thinking about something? "Squall?"

He snapped from his scanning of the crowds. Honestly, he'd been looking for where the blonde-god had disappeared to. Yes, god. The guy was fucking hot. Even though Squall had never actually considering being with another guy before, he knew he thought some men were attractive. Then the... odd situations... with his father.

Squall looked at his sister blankly.

Ellone sneered at him, but before she could peruse the conversation, the lights completely turned off in the room. The lights turned to the stage, softly lighting up the small, but expensive set-up.

Bringing the bottle to his lips, Squall took a drink of the beer. He wasn't interested in the band, though his eyes did move to focus on the stage.

Guitar strings were thumbed, signaling the start of the song. All the lights were centered on a single blonde guitar player. It didn't take Squall even a half a second to realize that his blonde-god was the guy playing the guitar.

The lights burst on, swirling around the stage. Kicking up the beat, drums along with a second guitar added in, as well as a bass. 

The singer in the center of the stage jumped up with the beat, banging his head around.

The crowd below joined in with the movements, jumping up with the music and dancing around.

The girl's Squall sat with bounced excitedly.

The music continued to spiral down, then the singer started up.

_"Hey, I'm falling away, and my skins turning grey with time."_

The singer danced along the edge of the stage set-up, looking down into the crowd.

_"Hey, and I'm dead in my grave, why don't somebody tell me why?!"_

The music shot back up into the hard rock, the band jumping up and dancing around to their music.

_"Cause I'm hopeless!" _the blonde-god guitarist sang into a microphone that was set up on a stand in front of him. The sound in the speakers was a muffled voice, almost too soft. _"And I'm stupid and I'm helpless."_

The singer danced in the center of the stage, near the edge, dancing around, encourage the crowd to join in.

_"And I'm useless. That's why I'm stuck in you!"_ the blonde guitarist finished. 

"Which one did you sleep with?" Ellone asked her friend Heather.

"The bass player," Heather said, leaning over to Ellone and pointing.

The music turned back down, to the steady beat of softer hard rock.

_"Hey, I am turning away from a soul that you claim with desire,"_ the normal singer sang his lines, moving his body with the music.

"Cute, but too bad you didn't sleep with that blonde!" Ellone said, smirking at Heather.

"Yeah, that one is fucking hot!" Krystal agreed, nodding.

_"Hey, can I give you the pain can you take it away just tonight?"_

"I _so_ want his number!" Krystal said, staring at the blonde guitarist.

_"I wish that we'd never gone this far,"_ the singer and blonde guitarist sang together, the singer standing next to the blonde guitarist. They looked at each other. _"And I wish I could take it away and celebrate how wrong you are."_

"And he sings too!" Ellone said. 

Squall looked over to the girls, then back up to the blonde-god. His lips parted as he watched the blonde dance around in his fire-colored clothes. They were dark-red, but it still reminded Squall of fire. Burning in the night, glittering from far away. Fire. Flames. Desire. 

_"And no one can make me feel like you,"_ the singer went on by himself with the softer flow of music, moving away from the guitarist, looking back to the crowd.  
  
_"And no one can thrill me like you do."_  
  
The lyrics stopped as the music hit hard then began to swirl back down. The band continued to dance around to the music, waving at the audience, encouraging the crowd, smiling and enjoying the moment. 

The music turned to the softer flow as the singer started again. _"Is it something in your head, is there pleasure in your pain, is it words that you didn't say."_

_"Or is it something inside me."_

Then the blonde guitarist joined in the lyrics. And again they sang right next to each other. _"I wish that we'd never gone this far."_  
  
_"And I wish I could take it away and celebrate how wrong you are."_

Squall watched the band, never taking his eyes off the blonde. His sister and her two friends were giggling over how they'd hit on the different band members, but Squall ignored them. He couldn't have cared less about them thinking they'd get the blonde's number. That blonde-god had approached him! Squall. 

Though Squall never thought about dating guys before, it didn't affect him one way or the other. And Squall knew that the blonde-god had wanted more then just a conversation. And maybe more then a dance. Eh, probably... 

_"And now one can make me feel like you,"_ the singer by himself again, pointing out to the crowd. _"And no one can thrill me like you do."_  
  
The blonde guitarist stepped forward to his mic, not playing the guitar anymore. The music turned down, the drummer completely stopping, and the singer freezing his chaotic movements back to a small rocking. 

_"I can feel your fingers inside me,"_ the blonde guitarist sang with his eyes closed. _ "I can feel your eyes fixed upon me. I can feel your legs wrapped around me."_

Squall's breaths slightly increased, his eyes locked on the closed eyes of the guitarist. 

Then the guitarist breathed heavily into the mic before continuing. _"I can feel your legs wrapped around me. I can feel your eyes fixed upon me. I can feel the heat from your body."_

Then the guitarist held up his guitar, screaming into the mic _"I can feel the heat from your body"_ then starting up a guitar solo. 

The entire band kicked back up with the guitar solo, dancing/jumping around. 

Hitting a high cord, the blonde stepped backwards, leaning back before jumping forward to the mic again. 

_"I wish that we'd never gone this far, and I wish I could take it away and celebrate how wrong you are,"_ the guitarist and singer sang together again. 

_"And no one can make me feel like you. And no one can thrill me like you do,"_ the singer sang alone, dancing slowly around the center of the stage. 

_"And no one can make me feel like you. And no one can kill me like you do."_

The music turned heavy again briefly before stopping completely. 

The audience burst into applause and hollers of excitement. 

The second song started up with the blonde guitarist strumming a few strings, with the rest of the band following up shortly after. 

* * *

"Blood Kiss!" Krystal said, letting the name of the band roll off her tongue. She looked at her friends. "Damn, they were awesome!" 

Heather smiled proudly. 

"Slut..." Ellone mumbled. 

Heather glared at her. "Jealous!" 

"Am not!" Ellone replied. 

Krystal laughed. "I am!" 

The three girls laughed together. 

"Sis!" Garrett said, approaching Krystal. It was his party that they were attending tonight. "Where did you find this band!" 

Heather smiled. "_I_ saw them perform over at the Rocky Hill two weeks ago. Good huh?!" 

Garrett nodded. "Couple of my friends are looking to book them. You know how cool I'm looking right now?" 

Krystal snorted a laugh. 

Garrett frowned at her. "What?" 

"Mr. Popular suddenly?" Krystal said, raising an eyebrow. 

Garrett sneered. "Shut up, airhead." 

Krystal smiled. "Go play with yourself." 

Sneering at his older sister as he turned away, Garrett shook his head, leaving the girls to their laughter. 

"That was pointless," Heather mumbled. "Why was he over here?" 

Krystal smiled at her. "You know how h-" 

"Sweetheart," a male voice interrupted the girl's conversation. 

Squall looked up from his deep trance of boredom to see the bass player of Blood Kiss smiling over at one of the girls. 

"Hazen!" Heather said. 

"Jus wanted ta thank ya for the gig," Hazen said. 

Heather blushed. "Well... you guys are awesome." 

"Definitely," Ellone agreed. 

"T'anks," Hazen replied, nodding. He glanced over at Squall, who had now gone back to his bored trance. 

"Want a drink?" Heather asked. 

"Aw, can't," Hazen said, looking disappointed. "Sei's got us kickin' out right now. Victor's bitchin', so..." Hazen shrugged. 

"Sei is...?" Ellone asked. 

"Oh! Lead guitarist, the blonde," Hazen replied. "Victor's the singer." 

The girls nodded. Squall didn't move, but he registered the (nick)name of his blonde-god. 

"We got a long drive down to some random place for a gig tamorrow night," Hazen continued. 

"Aw!" Heather said, standing up. She walked a few steps and hugged Hazen. "You've gotta call me!" 

"'Course," Hazen said, letting the hug break. He smiled at her then stepped back. 

"Which reminds me, what's Jeff think?" Krystal asked Heather, distracting the girls into a conversation about Heather's current boyfriend. 

Hazen walked around to the back of the couch and leaned down behind Squall. 

"Seein' anyone?" Hazen whispered. 

Squall found himself dumbstruck. 

When Squall looked back, Hazen continued. "Sei was hoping to get your name at least, an' maybe your number?" 

Squall stared at Hazen, not saying anything. 

Hazen smirked. "C'mon, kid. Yes, no?" Hazen held out a pen and paper to Squall. 

Squall thought a moment before taking the pen and paper, writing down: 

_Squall Leonhart - (563) 814-9576_

He then handed Hazen the paper, surprised at himself. 

Hazen nodded as he accepted paper, smiling. Then he stood tall and turned, walking away. 

Squall turned to sit forward again, realizing that he'd just given his number to a guy. (Well, to a guy, _for _a guy to call him.) 

Squall didn't have any friends, let alone date. He was anti-social and preferred to stay that way. Why the fuck had he just given his phone number out to a guy? 

Then Squall remembered the feeling of _Sei's_ thumb running over his lips. And yes, the blonde-god was a fucking turn on. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and that body. Not to mention what Sei looked like on stage, his voice was pretty good, but the guitar playing was amazing. 

"Squall!" Heather's voice interrupted Squall's thoughts. "Forgot you were there!" 

Ellone laughed. "That's what he wants." 

Squall closed his eyes, shifting away from the girls, picturing Sei's face once again as he finished off the beer. 

* * *

** The song above was "Lackluster" by Saliva. **


	2. Homosexuality Issues

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but its just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else.... *le sigh***

==================================

+ Chapter 2: Homosexuality Issues +  
~***~ 

Bret woke up in the early morning. The rays of the sunrise seeping their way past the parted curtains and onto the bed Bret lay in. Reaching over to grab the body that was supposed to be in bed with him, Bret realized he was alone.

Frowning, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, looking around the dark bedroom.

The walls were wood, and old. The floor, wood as well, was covered with a deep-red throw rug that was actually fairly new. Aside from the broken dresser and nightstand, and the creaking full-size bed, the room's decorations were new and expensive. The large TV along with DVD player and a good number of DVDs. The stereo system with a lot of CDs shelved next to it. The camcorder set, and the computer in the adjacent corner to the bed. Then of course, Seifer's guitar and amp sitting at the end of the bed.

And what people were most surprised by in the room were the large number of books. Seifer, the owner of the bedroom, actually liked to read. Didn't seem the type.

Pushing off the heavy, warm blankets, Bret stood. He quickly leaned over and picked up his pair of jeans from the red carpet, pulling them on. Looking around for his shirt, Bret saw Seifer's trench coat and couldn't help but reach over and pick it up.

Pulling the suede coat on, Bret walked to the closed bedroom door as the floor creaked loudly.

Stepping out into the hallway, Bret listened for sounds of Seifer's foster parents. Last thing he wanted was to come face to face with one of those two assholes. They weren't supposed to be home, but still. Yet nothing came, so Bret made his way out to the front porch - where Seifer liked to sit in the mornings.

Crossing the dismal living room, the floorboards still creaking, Bret absently reached into one of the coat pockets. Feeling a money-clip, Bret couldn't resist pulling it out to see how much Seifer had made last night at that rich-kid's party.

Bret was forced to stop walking when he saw a piece of paper fall from the trench coat pocket after he'd pulled the money out. 

Sighing, Bret leaned down and picked up the paper:

_Squall Leonhart - (563) 814-9576_

"The fuck?" Bret mumbled, frowning at the paper. 

Closing his eyes, he put the money back into the pocket and crumbled the phone number into his hand, holding it tightly.

* * *

Seifer sat on the old front porch, beer in his hand. He wore only a pair of faded blue jeans and Nike shoes that weren't laced up. It was early, but he'd gotten used to drinking like this when he was 15. Drinking was about the only thing that kept him sane living in the dump of a house.

He'd tried to move out, or at least he'd looked for apartments to move into. Every place it was the same thing: he was too young, didn't have a steady job, and wasn't even out of high school. Not a good thing to let some low-life kid move into an apartment alone.

He even looked at some rooms in different houses around this part of Esthar - Old-Town - but it wouldn't have changed his situation. Still a dump of a place, still crack-heads running around the house, and still people abusing their children. 

Seifer's foster-father wasn't a good man. And his foster-mother was almost never straight. Constant drinking and drug abuse. Oblivious or uncaring of the physical abuse Seifer suffered at the hand's of his father.

Not that it was as bad as it used to be. Seifer had grown into a large teenager. Seifer did look about 20, and he was nicely built. His temper wasn't as bad as his foster-father's, but it was getting there. And most of the fights he got into with his father now ended quickly, after a few exchanges of their fists.

Sipping the beer, Seifer watched the sunrise over the rickety houses that scattered the rest of the neighborhood. Dogs on chains barked, mostly at nothing, some at the few people sleeping on the streets.

Yes, it was a _very_ bad neighborhood. Seifer had bars on the windows into his room, and a bolt that locked his bedroom door. He might live in a shit-hole, but he refused to live like a low-life, white trash bastard. Though his father had called him that time and again.

So Seifer's room held a lot of expensive things that he'd bought with the money from being in Blood Kiss. He didn't want to buy new furniture until he moved, it was pointless to right now really.

The front door creaked open, but Seifer knew who it was. His foster parents were off somewhere else for the weekend.

"Seif," Bret said in a low tone, stepping out of the house.

Seifer could tell Bret was pissed, but he wouldn't jump to his knees and ask his boyfriend what was wrong. Seifer just ignored the tone, watching the sun continue its rise as he took another gulp of his beer.

Bret sat down next to Seifer on the porch, his arms wrapped around himself.

"What?" Seifer asked, pretending now to just notice Bret's mood.

Bret looked over to Seifer then shrugged. "Nothing."

Seifer nodded, looking back to watching the sunrise.

* * *

Walking into the room, Laguna paused noticing that his son was sitting outside on the back porch. Walking over to the glass wall that separated in from out, Laguna frowned, wondering why his son would be outside his room, let alone the house on a Saturday.

Folding the newspaper he was holding, Laguna pushed the sliding glass door to the side then stepped outside. The cool morning air immediately rushed forward and swept Laguna into a moment of oblivion.

Breathing the air in through his nose, Laguna opened his eyes and smiled. "Beautiful morning, Squallie."

Squall looked up from the stone bench he was sitting on. "Daddy..."

Laguna smiled down at his son, walking the few paces to the boy. "Outside on a Saturday?" He raised his eyebrows, looking amused.

Squall turned his attention from his father to look out over the huge yard. Living at the Palace did have its perks. Like a beautiful garden that was a good 15 acres. It was fenced off of course, the huge white-colored brick wall that surrounded the Palace swept back and blocked the garden off from the rest of the city. It was the President's home, after all. Though sometimes it didn't feel like a home.

With all the strange people walking through the house, talking about governing and peace treaties, the Palace was more like a second Royal Office.

"Yes," Squall replied softly, letting his eyes watch the wind blowing through the beautiful deep-green grass.

Laguna sat down next to Squall, newspaper under his left arm. He too looked over the yard, smiling at its beauty. "Quite beautiful. And peaceful," Laguna said, then he turned to Squall and added "I'm surprised you don't sit out here more. With how much you like your solitude." 

Turning back to the garden, Laguna continued, filling in the silence he knew his son would let grow. "Maybe you'd like to invite some friends over one night this week." He looked over to his son again. "Maybe have dinner out here. The night sky is quite beautiful, and the lights set up through the garden are bright enough to allow teenagers to run around."

"Friends?" Squall said softly, not taking his eyes off the rippling grass.

Laguna sighed. "Yes. You know, those people that talk to you everyday, even when you don't go looking for them. Those people that take an active interest in you."

Squall slowly turned his gaze from the garden to meet his father's eyes. "Dinner for two?"

"I am not your only friend, Squallie," Laguna said, shaking his head.

Squall cocked his head to the side, blinking once before speaking again. "...Only one that meets description, daddy." His tone stayed soft, almost dead sounding. It flowed, of course, but the words sounded hollowed.

Laguna nodded, scooting over to sit closer to his son. He wrapped his arm over Squall's shoulders and looked back out to the garden. "Just... invite some people over from one of your classes, ne?" He looked down to his son. "Some people you could withstand for more then a few seconds. Invite _someone_ over! I ... don't like seeing you alone like this."

"Don't feel bad," Squall replied, moving his gaze back to the beautiful garden. "I don't care I'm alone."

Laguna sighed, leaning his head against Squall's. "But you aren't alone. You've got to realize that there are people who do actually want to be your friend. ... It's not healthy!" 

Laguna pulled up, letting his hand drop to Squall's lower back. "A boy your age, no friends let alone _girlfriends_!"

Squall didn't bother replying.

"Hyne above! Are you even interested in sex? I thought you were," Laguna said, shaking his head. "Do you masturbate anymore?"

Squall turned to look at his father, locking eyes with the older man's on purpose. Squall didn't want to have this sort of conversation, so the best way to get rid of Laguna was to embarrass him.

"You want to watch?" Squall asked, his tone dead, expression blank.

Laguna pulled back his arm, blushing slightly. "That was an accident, and you know it!"

"You stood there," Squall replied. "I had to ask you to leave."

"I was stunned! I'm sorry!" Laguna said, turning a shade darker red.

Squall's head titled to the side slightly. "Did you want to help?"

Laguna stood up, glaring down at Squall. "Damn it! You know I didn't... I didn't even mean to see that! I couldn't look at you for a month after I walked in on you...doing that!"

"At least you knock now," Squall mumbled, turning back to look at the garden.

"All I want is for you to have friends and... you accuse me of-!" Laguna's eyes widened when Squall turned back yet again to meet his father's gaze.

Squall's lips parted, him about to speak but Laguna held up his right hand.

"Don't!" Laguna said loudly. "I don't want to know... Mother of the Divine!" Laguna shook his head, turning to walk back into the house. "Can't even have a decent conversation..." he muttered, opening the sliding glass doors.

Squall turned back to the garden again, back in his solitude. He'd gotten ride of his father easily enough. And now he was able to go back to thinking about the garden. His mother's garden.

* * *

Ellone glanced up from her TV-trance. Her favorite show, _Moon Fame - Search for Stars_, was on. But her father walking through the room had distracted her from the commercials.

She noticed Laguna was slightly flustered.

"Dad?" Ellone said, frowning at the man while muting the TV.

Laguna stopped and looked over to his daughter. "Don't talk to Squall today."

Ellone smiled, holding back a laugh. "He mean to you, dad?"

Laguna shook his head. "Will that boy _ever_ have friends?!"

"Donno," Ellone replied, shrugging. "I tried to get him to go on a date with Teresa, but... he was just an asshole like always."

"It's not healthy," Laguna said. "A boy his age not even interested in going to the movies with friends."

Ellone sighed, standing up. "I'll talk to him... where is he?" 

"On the backyard porch," Laguna replied, moving to continue to his home-office. "He's not being nice, though!"

* * *

Squall sat on his huge king-sized bed, looking out the window. It was 1 in the afternoon, but no one had knocked on his bedroom door to ask if he wanted lunch.

Apparently his family had had enough of him this morning.

All Squall had wanted to do was sit outside and look at his mother's garden. It was a simple task, requiring no participation by anyone else. But after the brief conversation with his father, Squall's sister had come outside to speak with him.

In all fairness, Squall had been zoned out. He hadn't meant to ignore his sister for 10 minutes before realizing she was outside lecturing him on how to relate to people. Squall honestly hadn't meant to piss her off, he had just been deep in thought. And over the years he'd learned how to numb out his sister's voice.

Squall wasn't hungry right now anyway. And the only reason he was back in his room was that people didn't bother him as much when he was in here. They forgot about Squall, or at least knew not to bother him. Outside his room, apparently people thought Squall wanted attention. When he didn't want anything.

Being outside, watching his mother's garden - Squall had done that because he kept thinking about his mother. Over and over, though she was a vague memory for Squall. Her face barely etched its way into Squall's mind, and her voice had faded into dejavu, though he could still remember her perfume - he kept a bottle of it in his top dresser drawer.

What had brought on Squall's thoughts about his mother? _It_ was soon. Next week, though Squall didn't think about it. Didn't realize, when his inner-mind knew. Next week on the 19th. 

He didn't hear the knock. Nor the voice. The sound of his bedroom door opening was what snapped Squall out of his gaze.

"Sir," it was the butler, a 25 year old man. Though he didn't look much like a butler, instead he should have been playing Blitz Ball or something of that sort.

Squall turned to look at the man, waiting for the reason of the intrusion.

The man crossed the room to Squall's bed, holding out the telephone.

Squall looked at the man blankly before slowly reaching up and taking the phone.

"From a Mr. Seifer Almasy, sir," the butler informed.

Seifer Almasy? ... Sei?

Squall nodded, waiting for the butler to leave.

After watching the door close, Squall brought the phone to his ear saying softly "Hello?" in his normal soft voice.

"Squall, right?" the strong voice on the other end of the phone said. 

Squall didn't reply, waiting for the conversation to get somewhere.

"From the party last night," Seifer said. "I was the blonde you were staring at."

"Drooling over," Squall replied in a quiet and slow voice, remembered the full details of the blonde body. 

The voice on the other end of the phone chuckled. "Yeah. So, what are you doing this Tuesday?"

"School," Squall replied in his monotone voice.

"What time's school get out?" Seifer perused.

Squall blinked, realizing in a sudden shocked moment that the guy on the other end of the phone intended to make plans for a date between the two of them. "3:25," he answered, his voice softening to a gentle tone.

"I get out at 3, so... if you tell me where to pick you up, I can take you out to an early dinner," Seifer continued.

With no hesitation, Squall found himself oddly willing. "St. Draigh's School of Honors."

There was a pause, then Seifer said "Off of Sorceress Avenue?"

St. Draigh's School of Honors was the most prestigious school in all of Esthar. And only the richest kids went to the private school, which cost 38,200 Gil a quarter for live-at-home students. (Dorm-students paid 47,630 Gil per quarter.) Aside from the price was the status-quo GPA, curriculum, and all around reputation.

"Yes," Squall replied.

"It's a 40 minute drive, so I'll pick you up at 4, that alright?" Seifer said, the shock completely dissipated from his tone.

"Yes," Squall repeated.

"I have a Dodge Ram pick-up," Seifer said. "Older, but in good condition. ... Look for me."

Squall nodded once to himself, forgetting to give a verbal reply.

"See you then?" Seifer asked, his tone not showing any sign of uncertainty.

Squall found that strange. Most people, even the ones that knew him, were confused by his lack of interest. Sometimes getting impressions of displeasure from Squall's asshole-personality. But Seifer wasn't turned off.

"Yes," Squall repeated the word again.

"Bye," Seifer said, his voice amused.

Again, Squall found that strange. And he held no answer to explain Seifer's disposition.

"Good bye," Squall replied then turned the phone off.

He looked down at the cordless phone in his hands, trying to think of a reason Seifer would be amused. If anything, Seifer should have been uncertain about the conversation. Uncertain of whether Squall really wanted the date. But that wasn't the case. Which was off from anyone else Squall had ever met.

Standing up, Squall crossed the room to the door. Outside his room stood the butler, waiting to retrieve the phone.

After handing the butler the phone, Squall slipped back into his room, shutting himself back into solitude.

He walked back to his bed, crawling over it to look out the window once again. Except this time he found his thoughts trailing to what his father had said earlier in the day. About how the garden was a nice place for a dinner party.

Squall couldn't imagine the looks on his family's faces if he brought Seifer home for a romantic dinner outside in the backyard. Even if his family was dense enough not to realize Seifer was his date, they'd be astonished that Squall would even bring a _friend_ over.

But the beauty of the garden and the serene peace of the night air began to win over any ridicule he might receive.

That was, of course, if he went out with Seifer a second time. He'd just exist in his life until Tuesday came, then Squall would see whether or not it would be worth dating. His father and sister seemed to believe that Squall should have started dating a while ago.

* * *

Seifer sat in the backseat of the Ford Taurus next to Thoran. He clicked the cell-phone off, smiling.

"Where the hell are you going to _ take_ him?" Victor asked from the front passenger seat. "Some rich kid from the Upper-side, and you're going to take him to dinner?!"

"C'mon, now," Seifer replied, looking past the back of the seat to glare at Victor. "I've got a date. With the hottest guy I've ever seen. Who gives a fuck where I've got to take him?! I've money to burn."

Seifer flopped back into the seat heavily.

"Thought you were saving up for an apartment," Thoran said.

Seifer shook his head. "I've hella money in my account for that. I just can't find a fucking apartment complex that'll take me!"

"I can't believe you dumped Bret that quickly," Victor mumbled from his front seat.

Seifer turned to frown at the back of the singer's head. "What do you care?!"

Victor turned around to look to the back seats. "He was a nice guy. And cute. He was worth a little more effort. And now you're chasing after some rich kid who's decided to go _slumming_."

Seifer's lips parted, his hands open slight shock. He then closed his mouth and pointed at Victor. "Squall happened to think I was hot. He practically came in his pants when he saw me!" 

Gregory (the who'd been driving during the conversation) and Thoran laughed quietly.

Seifer then reached to pull his cigarettes from his breast pocket. "Don't be a dick, Victor. You like Bret so much," Seifer moved to put a cigarette to his lips, lighting a match. "you go out with him."

Seifer shook the flames from the match then tossed the charred stick out of the open side-window.

Victor turned to sit straight in his chair. "You're a fucking lousy boyfriend," he mumbled, glaring at the passing cars.

Seifer blew smoke from his mouth, turning to frown at Thoran. He motioned to Victor with his free hand, continuing the frown.

Thoran smiled, shrugging his reply.

"What is the longest you've ever gone out with someone?!" Victor snapped from the front.

Seifer took a deep drag from his cigarette before replying. "Three weeks?"

"Dumb shit," Victor muttered softly.

Seifer leaned forward in the seat, wrapping one up and around the chair to rest his hand on Victor's chest. "What is your problem?"

Victor didn't flinch from Seifer's touch. He just turned his head to meet Seifer's gaze. "Just fuck off."

Seifer smirked at Victor, caressing his fingers over the singer's chest, careful not to drop the cigarette between his fingers. "What is it, sweetheart? Think I'm unfair to my boyfriends?"

"Do you give anyone a chance?" Victor asked, ignoring the flirting.

Seifer's smirk widened. "Sweetheart, I had no idea!" He moved his free hand to touch Victor's chin. "What? You want me to give you a chance?"

Victor turned away, looking out the passenger window. "Fucking... urgh."

Seifer leaned forward more, wrapping both arms around Victor's chest. "Victor?" he purred.

"Hey, you two stop flirting," Gregory said, turning the car around the corner. "We're stopping for lunch here. There's Hazen's truck."

Seifer pulled from Victor to sit back into his cushioned seat before taking another drag from his cigarette.

The Ford Taurus pulled into Berger King parking lot, stopping in a parking space next to an older Chevrolet truck which was packed with amps, a drum set, and other such equipment.


	3. In an' Out

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but its just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh***

==================================

+ Chapter 3: In an' Out +  
~***~ 

Tuesday afternoon the bell rang and the teenagers stood from their desks. They quickly packed their leather binders, cell phones, laptop computers, and other belongs into their backpacks, heading out of the room.

Squall stood slow and slowly followed the same routine as the rest of his fellow classmates. And once his leather side-bag was packed, he walked to the door, following the last of the crowd down the hallway and out of the school building.

3:36 pm now, still a half an hour before Seifer would arrive. Squall decided not to wait out front for Seifer, not near the parking lot. Most of the students would still be pilling themselves into their 200,000 Gil cars. Some would choose to speak with Squall, attempting to get the quiet brunette to go to some sort of party, event, or other social occasion.

Squall would, of course, easily be able to turn them down. Except he didn't see the reason in getting trapped in the web of boring conversations when he could just walk through the library for a while.

* * *

Laguna sat in his office, looking at the date on his daily desk-top calendar. The date and the writing below it burned into Laguna's mind, pounding it with a fist. And he found himself lost, unable to concentrate on the papers he was supposed to be reading.

**Tuesday, September 19th  
**_The first day... I will always remember._

Finally able to peal his eyes from the square paper, Laguna turned his head away. Resting his left elbow on the desk, Laguna covered his eyes with his hand, barely able to breath.

It wasn't that he hadn't remembered the date this morning. He always remembered. It never left him. Like a pain in his side, he was forever cursed with the memory. 

Though he never dream of wishing the memory away.

This morning, Laguna felt a wave of pain ripple through his body. But he'd gotten up and forced himself forward. He had to get up for his children. Even if they were getting older now. 

Ellone had smiled this morning, but Laguna was easily able to see the sadness in the girl's eyes. His daughter's eyes. The misery and fear, desperation for answers. But Laguna had none. And he was only able to offer a hug and a morning kiss on his daughter's cheek. She was 18 years old, but still so young. So much a child, and Laguna knew how much Ellone missed those days in the past.

Laguna missed those times too. And he felt empty without the other half of his soul. His wife.

This morning Squall wasn't any different. He was still stoic, icy, withdrawn. Still cold to the touch, and unyielding to any attention. Even in those eyes of Laguna's only son, there was no sadness. No misery. No pain. Not that there was joy, either.

_Of course_ Squall wasn't happy. But he wasn't sad either. Though Laguna knew Squall realized exactly what day it was. There just wasn't anything left inside the boy to allow Squall to be sad. He was empty, far more so then Laguna.

Laguna had hugged Squall, kissing his son on the cheek then on the lips - in a _chaste_ manner. And Ellone had offered a sad smile to her brother, but Squall simply left for school with no sign he was even human.

"Sir?" Kiros' voice interrupted Laguna's moment of woe.

The President of Esthar looked up from the palm of his hand, meeting his best friend and right-hand-man's eyes.

"Kiros?" Laguna replied, trying not to show that he'd been thinking about his dead wife.

Kiros cross the office, smiling sadly. "Want to take the afternoon off, Laguna?"

Laguna shook his head, replying "I don't want to go home. Here I at least have work to distract me." Signing, Laguna moved to pick up a pen and begin to read of the documents he was supposed to be signing.

"How about a snack somewhere?" Kiros asked, putting his hand on Laguna's shoulder. "Get out of the office for a while."

Laguna smiled, putting his pen down. "Yeah! Sure, Kiros. Sounds much more relaxing then paper work"

Kiros smiled, stepping back for Laguna to stand up. Then he followed behind the President, leaving the office and heading down to the kitchen area of the Royal Office Hall.

* * *

Seifer stepped out of his truck, cigarette in hand. He sneered at the private school, slightly disgusted with its perfection. The buildings were crisp and new, the landscaping beautiful in his deep green grass and bright flowers.

Draigh's School of Honors.

Standing there in front of the school, looking around at the 200,000 Gil cars, Seifer felt himself falter at exactly what he was doing here. Yeah, Squall was seriously hot. And the guy had agreed to go out with him. But maybe Victor had been correct in saying Seifer was aiming a little to fucking high. But... when did Seifer ever aim low? He was planning on making Blood Kiss the most successful band in the entire of Esthar. Fuck, Gaia even!

Yet, perhaps dating Squall was a little out of Seifer's reach right now? 

Seeing the looks the teens around the parking lot were giving him, Seifer sighed. He leaned against the bed-end of his truck, taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

Would that Squall Leonhart boy even show up? Yes, he'd drooled over Seifer the other night. But this could also just be some stupid rich-kid joke.

Glancing down to his watch, Seifer put his cigarette to his lips again. 4:03 pm. 

He caught sight of what he was wearing: baggy dark-blue jeans, semi-tight blue shirt that had _Burned_ written on it, Nike shoes, and his new suede, cream-colored trench coat.

Nice looking, but not nearly coat-and-tie. 

Looking up, Seifer saw some of the students talking and glancing over at him. Not like it wasn't obvious what they were thinking: _What the fuck is some low-life kid doing at our school?!_

He was two seconds from going and sitting in his car, turning his too-loud music back on to wait for Squall - or even leave. But then he caught sight of the brunette boy, remembering exactly why he'd even bothered calling to make the date.

Even from far away, Seifer could see how sexy the brunette was.

Pushing off from his truck, Seifer took another drag from his cigarette, waiting for Squall to cross the parking lot.

Once Squall was a few feet away, Seifer threw his cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his heel.

"Hey, sweetheart," Seifer said, smiling.

This close, Seifer could see Squall's clothing. Not sexy leather pants and tight shirt, like the other night. Instead he was wearing a school uniform that was black dress-pants and a white shirt. But Squall also wore a leather jacket, a non-standard issue leather side-bad hanging against his right hip. The bag was older, with "Squall" in white threat sewn into the flap. Seifer had caught sight of the Draigh's School of Honors crest on the upper left portion of the shirt from behind the leather jacket when Squall stopped. Doc Martin boots, with black leather gloves ending the ensemble.

Squall looked at Seifer, his grey-blue eyes blank.

"Shy?" Seifer asked since Squall hadn't made any sign he would speak, heading to open the passenger-door.

Squall stepped into the truck without replying, not even looking at Seifer again.

Closing the door, Seifer moved around to the driver's side, holding himself back from glaring at Squall. Seifer had to tell himself to give the rich-kid a chance, that Squall was probably just nervous.

Starting the engine, the booming music started up. Though Seifer notice Squall didn't jump or seem startled from the sound. The brunette boy simply sat there, eyes slowly looking around the passenger side of the truck.

Seifer smiled at that as he moved to turn down the music.

Pulling out of the parking space, Seifer spoke. "So, where do you want to go for dinner?"

Squall turned to look at Seifer, eyes still ever blank. 

The car pulled forward as Seifer glanced over and raised his eyebrows at Squall. "Oh? You wanted to skip that step and just have sex?"

Squall's blank expression faltered, turning to a very small and slight surprised look before forming to the stoic mask again. 

Seifer smirked at Squall, then looked away to check for cars before pulling out of the parking lot. "Well?" he asked, distracted with driving.

Silence from Squall continued, forcing Seifer to wait for more conversation - which he, himself, would supply.

"Dinner... or my place, sweetheart?" Seifer asked, looking back over to Squall.

Squall's eyes didn't move from where they rest on his lap, looking at the leather side-bag.

"Believe me, lovely, you don't want me to choose," Seifer said, letting his eyes devour Squall's face a second longer before looking back to the road.

"Well... dinner?" Squall finally said, his eyes watching Seifer now.

Seifer glanced to Squall quickly, smirking. "Good choice, sweetheart. So where?" 

Squall found himself being forced to think again. It had been difficult enough to choose between dinner and sex. And the only reason dinner won was because Squall had a feeling Seifer had been joking about having sex.

After a period of silence Squall finally came up with a restaurant. "_In an' Out_?"

Seifer frowned over to Squall. "That's... fast food."

Squall nodded once, not even thinking to bother with a verbal reply.

"I _ have_ money. Don't you want to go to _Eden_ or some place?" Seifer asked.

"Been there," Squall said softly, eyes still burning into Seifer. Though Squall's expression stayed blank, he was giving his attention to Seifer.

"And you've never been to an _In an' Out_?" Seifer asked surprised, looking back to the road to change lanes.

Squall shook his head, keeping his eyes locked on Seifer.

"All right then, sweetheart," Seifer said. "We'll go there then."

Squall turned away, looking down to the leather side-bag in his lap again. His fingers lightly traced over the old, white thread that spelled out his first name.

* * *

Squall sat in the truck, eyes looking over the area outside. It was a lot different from Upper-Side Esthar. _Very_ different. 

It didn't bother Squall, he was simply just looking at the new surroundings, forgetting that he could now get out of the stopped car.

Seifer had just parked in the _In an' Out_ parking lot, turning off the car. Squall was supposed to get out, but he just sat there. 

The streets were darker, even though the day-light was the same. And trash scattered the area. The building wasn't new or crisp, looking like it needed a new coat of paint badly. And the people that scattered the area weren't friendly looking. Most of the cars were older, but not trashy. Seifer's truck was in wonderful condition, not one single dent on the body.

It was just a poorer area. And Squall had actually never been down here before. It never concerned or interested him.

The passenger door open, but Squall didn't jump. He simply turned to his right, seeing Seifer standing, waiting. 

"This okay?" Seifer asked, watching Squall, but actually didn't expect a reply from the brunette. In the trip over here, Seifer had found out Squall didn't speak much.

Squall unbuckled his seat belt slowly, then turned to get down from the 4x4's height. 

"You can leave that," Seifer said, pointing to the leather side-bag Squall still wore over this shoulders.

Looking down to the bag, Squall stared a moment before pulling it off and setting it slowly in the passenger seat. He then stepped back, allowing Seifer to shut the door.

Heading over to the sidewalk in front of the fast-food restaurant, Squall's eyes had focused back into an unconcerned, blank expression.

Stepping up onto the sidewalk, Squall softly asked Seifer. "Bathroom?"

Seifer stopped, pointing to around the corner. "Head there. Should be the second door."

Squall looked in the direction Seifer had pointed out, pausing at the sight of the area - not very inviting. Before he could step forward, Seifer spoke.

"You want me to come with you?" Seifer asked.

Squall turned to look at Seifer.

Seifer smiled, shaking his head. "I won't look or anything. Just don't want you to be scared, sweetheart, that's all."

Squall's expression didn't change.

Seifer raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

Squall slowly turned from Seifer, ignoring or perhaps not noticing the flirting.

Seifer nodded, walking to the doors of the restaurant and pushing them, stepping inside.

"Seifer!" a female voice greeted quickly.

"Sei!" Thoran's voice followed after.

Seifer turned to his left, seeing Thoran along with a couple other people Seifer knew from school.

Thoran frowned at Seifer, not getting up. "Thought you had a date."

Seifer walked over to his friends, nodding. "Date's here."

"Where?" Thoran asked, looking past Seifer.

"Powdering his nose," Seifer replied.

Thoran laughed softly.

"Seriously?!" Megan asked, eyes wide.

Seifer turned to look at her. He laughed, shaking his head. "No. He doesn't wear make-up."

"Oh," Megan replied.

"Dumb ass," Lauren muttered, picking at her fries.

"Fuck you! Seifer said!" Megan snapped.

"Why'd you bring him here?" Thoran asked, picking up his soda.

"He didn't want to go to a fancy place," Seifer said, shrugging. 

"Oh... fucking... hell," Teresa said slowly, eyes locked on something behind where Seifer stood.

Seifer turned to see Squall had just walked into the restaurant. The brunette's eyes slowly hovered around the room before turning to Seifer's direction.

"Damn," Megan said, smirking at Squall.

"No way!" Teresa replied. "I saw him first."

Thoran just smiled at the three girls.

Squall slowly walked to Seifer, ignoring everyone around him.

"Sweetheart," Seifer said when Squall reached the blonde.

Squall's blank expression hovered over Seifer's face before looking down to the table of four teens.

"That is your date?!" Megan said in a disgusted tone. She was just jealous of Seifer, though. Not disgusted by homosexuality.

"Yes," Seifer replied. He then moved to take Squall's wrist. "And since this is a date, we're sitting somewhere else."

"Aw!" Teresa said, eyes wide.

Seifer smirked at her then nodded to Thoran before turning away, taking Squall with him.

* * *

"Where's Squall?" Ellone asked her father.

Laguna looked up from the kitchen table where he'd been reading the newspaper. "What?"

Ellone raised her eyebrows. "It's 7:30 and I just checked his room to see if he was going to eat tonight. He's not there."

Laguna frowned, looking over to Vern - the butler standing by in the kitchen.

"You seen Squall?" Laguna asked the man.

Vern shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. Haven't seen Master Leonhart since he left for school this morning."

Laguna folded the newspaper, his frown deepening. "He didn't come home from school?"

"I don't know, sir," Vern replied. "I'll check with his limo driver."

Laguna nodded in agreement, watching Vern walk out of the kitchen.

"...You... think anything?" Ellone asked, looking worried.

Laguna sighed, looking up to his daughter. "I don't know. Its unlike Squall to do anything... He acted normal this morning."

Ellone's worried look grew, taking a seat at the kitchen table near her father. 

A moment later Vern entered the room, looking professional. "Master Leonhart requested the driver disregard the afternoon duty of retrieving him from school."

Laguna frowned deeply. "So Squall stayed at school?"

"I am unsure," Vern replied. "That is all Master Leonhart said to the driver."

Laguna turned to Ellone, looking to the girl for explanation. 

Ellone shrugged. "I don't know."

Laguna sighed, reaching into his belt and pulling out his cell phone. He then dialed his son's cell number. Waiting 5 rings, Laguna grumbled, pressing the [end] button. Then he dialed the number to Draigh's School of Honors.

Minutes later, Laguna pressed the [end] button off again, eyes wide in worry.

"What?!" Ellone asked, watching her father intently.

Laguna looked to his daughter a moment before speaking. "Some students reported Squall got into a strange truck with some other kid and left. That was about 4 o'clock."

"Another kid?" Ellone asked.

Laguna nodded. "No someone from the school. And the truck was an older Dodge Ram pick-up. No one knew who the guy was."

Ellone just started at her father, dumbstruck that her brother would just get into some stranger's car.

Laguna dialed the number to his son's cell phone again, hoping for Squall to pick up.

* * *

Squall watched Seifer pick at the fries, wondering to himself if this would be the last time he'd ever see the blonde. Squall's conversation ability had been weak to say the least. Words didn't come, and Squall found himself distracted or forgetting to use a verbal reply.

Seifer smiled and laughed, his gorgeous bluish eyes amused with Squall. But Squall could tell Seifer was disappointed. Not that Squall cared, but spending his time this way, with Seifer, was more interesting then spending it alone in his room. He preferred sitting there across from Seifer to his room where he always felt alone. Abandoned.

Squall didn't find the time he spent alone productive. Not that he minded it, but now he realized there was something he'd rather do. And that was spending time with Seifer.

It was oddly relaxing for Squall. Not in the way other people relax. Squall, though still unable to be a true conversationalist, found himself _interested_ in talking with Seifer. Or at least listening to Seifer speak.

Sitting there at the table, Squall had picked at a half-decent burger and some fries. He'd drank the thick milkshake, and was in a place he didn't know. But he didn't find himself wishing the situation away.

And now, with the way Seifer was picking at the last of his fries, Squall felt he'd disappointed Seifer. And it _wasn't_ Seifer's feelings that concerned Squall, it was just that Squall preferred Seifer to anyone he'd ever met. And he realized he chose Seifer over anything else that could take up Squall's time. 

Seifer looked up, realizing Squall was staring at him. "What?" Seifer was bored and tired of the date. And he _was_ disappointed. When Squall spoke, Seifer was actually interested and wanted more. He liked being the date during those moments, but Squall drifted constantly, leaving Seifer to force Squall back.

Seifer couldn't help but wonder if Squall had a mental condition or something. But the image of Squall upsetting all those girls off at the party Friday night also played a role in Seifer's ability to withstand the date. Squall hadn't tried to scare Seifer off yet, which meant something - right?

"Sorry," Squall said softly, his voice honest.

"For what?" Seifer asked, moving his hands from his long-cold fries.

"I've... never been... haven't dated... before," Squall forced himself to say, using the same tone.

Seifer half-smirked, but it wasn't harsh amusement. Just slight. "Seriously?"

Squall nodded. Then he tried to continue. "I... don't... ..." There was a word for it. All Squall had to do what remember what it was, then say it.

"Don't what?" Seifer asked, disappointed tone returning because it looked like Squall was drifting again.

Squall met Seifer's eyes, forcing his mask to break into a _ very small_ sneer of sadness. "...Talk?" he said, though it hadn't been the word he wanted.

"Why not?" Seifer asked, realizing that Squall was trying.

Squall just stared at Seifer, having no answer. He crossed his arms loosely against the edge of the table. He needed to say something to make Seifer interested. "Make for a lousy date," he whispered, knowing it was the truth. 

Seifer smiled the soft-amused smirk again. "You're not lousy. Just quiet, sweetheart. _Very_ quiet." Seifer laughed once.

"You had..." Squall started, then attempted to think of an emotional word that would be correct for what Seifer felt. "...a horrible," the word was good enough. "evening."

Seifer shook his head. "Wasn't that bad. You're enjoyable when you look at me. Instead of out the window," he motioned to the darkening sky outside.

"Take me home," Squall whispered, looking away from Seifer again.

"Don't want to hang out anymore?" Seifer asked.

"Won't... torture you," Squall replied, using up the vast of his vocabulary to push the conversation.

"It's not torture," Seifer insisted, trying to get Squall to look at him again. "You make me laugh."

Squall brought his gaze back up, wondering to himself how it had been possible to entertain Seifer since he'd never attempted a joke or anything of that sort.

Seifer smiled at the expression of confusion on Squall's face. Apparently the boy had forgotten to keep the stoic mask up.

"C'mon," Seifer said, nodding to the door of the fast-food joint. "I'll take you home."

They stood up, leaving their trays on the table as they walked to the door.

Out at the car, Seifer barely opened the passenger door when the phone in Squall's side-bag started ringing. Squall picked the bag up and slid into the seat before reaching inside to pick up the phone. Seifer carefully shut the door, making sure he didn't slam it on Squall or any of the brunette's belongings.

Squall paused, waiting for someone to speak into the phone, then he remembered he had to speak first. "...Hi?"

"Squall!" his father's voice said, all too excitedly. "I've been worried! Where are you?!"

Squall didn't answer. He actually didn't have an answer because he wasn't sure where he was. All he knew what that he was by one of the many _In an' Out_ fast food chain places somewhere in Old-Town Esthar.

"Squall?" Laguna said desperately.

Seifer slid into the driver's seat, glancing over at Squall. "Everything okay?"

Squall nodded to Seifer before saying "What?" into the phone.

"Where are you?!" Laguna repeated.

"Why?" Squall replied as Seifer started the truck up.

"You've been gone most of the day! Who are you with? Why didn't you leave a message? Tell someone you'd be gone?" Laguna blurted out.

Squall sighed, moving the phone from his ear to check his missed calls. Only one call from his father just 10 minutes before this phone call started. Squall didn't even bother saying "bye" to his father. He just pressed the [end] button, after which he turned the phone off completely. So his father couldn't call back. 

"Who was that?" Seifer asked, driving down the road towards Upper-Side.

"Daddy," Squall answered, putting his phone into his bag.

Seifer smiled. "Making sure you weren't getting raped?"

"He barely noticed," Squall started, eyes locked on Seifer. "... I was gone." Squall looked back to the road again, unconcerned with anything.

"At least he did," Seifer replied, moving his own attention to focus on the road ahead.

Squall blinked then turned to look at Seifer. Seifer knew Squall was watching him, but he didn't want to go into _that_ horrible part of his life with the brunette anytime soon.

* * *

The drive to Squall's house consisted of a few broken conversations. Some of which, surprisingly, Squall himself attempted to start. He just wasn't good with words. Seifer soon found out, through a few questions and yes/no answers from Squall, that the brunette didn't have friends. Squall had related in not so many words that he lived with his father and sister, not bringing up his mother at all. And still through yes/no questions and answers, Squall told Seifer he'd never been out of Upper-side, but Old-Town didn't bother him.

Seifer's voice had been the leading force through the conversation. He talked about Blood Kiss a little, mostly about the gigs over the weekend he'd played. And the concert Friday night, which had been B.K.'s first big pay. Seifer also mentioned that he'd known Hazen and Thoran since the 7th grade, meet Gregory in the 8th, and Victor just joined B.K. - taking over from Seifer as lead singer - just a couple months ago. Seifer didn't enjoy being lead singer, so he was happy Victor joined B.K.

Nothing about Seifer's home life came up. Everything was about his social life, though his romantic relationships hadn't surfaced in the conversation either. Seifer didn't want Squall to know that his longest lasting relationship had been three weeks. 

Once an hour passed, Squall gave Seifer directions to his house and the conversations died out.

Turning onto the street Squall lived off of, Seifer could only stare. The houses along the roads - actually the _mansions_ along the road were bigger then apartment-complexes in Old-Town. Fuck, 5 times as big. And then as Squall pointed out for Seifer to pull up to the front gates that stood in front of the Palace, Seifer couldn't believe it.

He stopped his truck in front of the gates, frowning at the huge steal bars.

"Seifer," Squall said softly.

Seifer turned form his awe-struck gaze to meet Squall's eyes.

"I..." Eh, fucking conversations. They were hell. Words and sentences were too time consuming. So Squall gave up, saying in barely a whisper "Thank you," before turning to grab the handle and lead the car.

Seifer put his hand on Squall's left arm, stopping the brunette's movements.

Squall turned to look at Seifer once again, expression blank.

"You want to go out again?" Seifer asked.

Squall continued his expression, but his eyes changed.

Seifer nodded. "I know you're like that. It's okay."

Again, Squall kept his icy mask, his eyes moving.

"Besides... I like being around you, sweetheart," Seifer said.

Squall sat straight, waiting for Seifer to let go.

"Wait," Seifer said as he let go of Squall's arm. The blonde then got out of his truck and walked around the hood to open the door for Squall.

Squall slid out of the truck, bag strapped over his shoulder.

"I'll call you," Seifer said.

Squall nodded then stepped around Seifer, walking to the gate.

Seifer closed the passenger door and watched as Squall slid into the gate after entering an access code.

Breathing slowly, Seifer walked back to his side of the truck, wondering exactly who Squall was if he slept in the Palace - where the President of Esthar lived.


	4. Frozen, When your Heart's Not Open

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but its just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh***

==================================

+ Chapter 4: Frozen, When your Heart's Not Open +  
~***~ 

Squall stepped into the house the same night of being dropped off by Seifer after their first date. Not even 8 o'clock, the house already looked barren. Squall didn't bother to think to notice.

He just walked from the large entry, into the next room where he could climb the stairs and get to his bedroom. 

"Squall," Laguna's voice sounded as Squall put his first foot on the bottom step.

Squall slowly turned to look at the couch, then cocked his head to the side as if to ask _what?_

"Who was that that dropped you off?" Laguna asked, staying seated in the large chair near the fireplace.

Squall moved from his frozen position of climbing the stairs to stand firm on the tile floor. He stayed silent, no real reason to answer his father.

"Its nice you have a friend, Squall," Laguna continued. "But did you have to leave today?"

"Why stay?" Squall asked his his whispered voice.

Laguna frowned at his son. "I know you realize what day it is."

Squall didn't move, no twitches of sadness or awkward shifting of his stance. Just frozen. Outside as well as in.

"Damn it, Squall," Laguna said, pushing up from the chair. Standing he shook his head, moving to pace around the room. "I love you, son. And you're correct in thinking I didn't notice you were gone until a few minutes before I called you." 

Laguna then turned to face Squall once again. 

"But you've never not come home before," Laguna continued. "And you've never disappeared on a day like today."

Squall still didn't reply in any physical way. Frozen.

Laguna held his hand out for Squall to approach.

Squall followed his father's request, not thinking about it at all.

Once Squall's hand was in his, Laguna pulled his son into a tight hug. Squall hugged back, but it was no melting moment. Nothing he'd even think about the instant the physical touch broke.

"Please don't do that to me again, Squall," Laguna said softly, breathing in the young scent of his son. "I don't know what goes on in your mind. I don't know what you think about days like this. I don't know-"

"Suicide," Squall said abruptly. His father needed to get to the point. And Squall should go to bed.

Laguna pulled up from hugging his son to hold his son's upper arms and look down at the boy. "Would you?"

Squall started with his doll-like expression. He didn't need to answer, his father should know Squall well enough.

Shaking his head, Laguna pulled his son back into his arms. "I can't help but be paranoid, Squall. You never talk anymore."

The hug loosened, Laguna looking down to his son's face again. He caressed the soft flesh of Squall's cheek, letting the doll-expression burn into him. 

Before Laguna could think to pull away, Squall leaned up and pressed his lips to his father's. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Laguna was able to force himself to pulled up and stepped back.

"Squall," Laguna said in an airy voice, startled by the _un_chaste kiss.

Squall just stared at his father, continuing the stoic expression. As though Squall hadn't even moved, or at least realize what he'd just done. Though, Squall realized. He just didn't care. The way his father was... looking at him. Its what Laguna wanted. And it wasn't the two's first kiss. 

But those kisses only happened when they were alone. When Laguna was feeling extra empty from Raine's death. When Laguna could see his dead-wife's face in Squall's eyes. Squall looked a lot like his mother, though he still held some of Laguna's features. Squall was beautiful like his mother.

Stopping his breath, Laguna forced that thought from his mind. He didn't need to think about how attractive his son was, or the fact that the kiss they'd just shared had felt good. _Very_ good.

Laguna turned away, shaking his head. Running one hand through his hair then rubbing the back of his neck, Laguna spoke. "Go to bed, Squall."

Squall simply turned and headed to the stairs, climbing them in his normal pace. He was never affected by those scenes with his father. Except sometimes he felt the delayed awkwardness from those incidences. But Squall was working on getting rid of those feelings. They weren't much of a bother, and he wasn't affected by the delays too much really.

Squall still had a few emotions to root out. Yet nothing bothered him, or made him lose sleep. He lived, just like he always did. Day after day, his last feelings grew smaller and smaller. And Squall never concerned himself with the feelings when they happened. 

He'd kissed his father on impulse. No thoughts involved. No sexual desires or hunger. He'd never peruse something as disgusting as a relationship with his father. Squall might have been frozen and uncaring, but he couldn't help a _few_ morals.

It was simply that Squall could see in his father's eyes that the man wanted, needed the kiss. And Squall had no quarrels giving it to his father.

Entering his bedroom, Squall closed the door behind himself, locking it. He then crossed the large room to his dresser, removing his coat as he walked.

A half-minute later, Squall had removed most his clothes. He stood in front of the dresser, looking in one of the drawers for his pjs. Finding a black pair of cotton pj bottoms and a small tang-top that was only too obviously a female's shirt, Squall removed the rest of his clothes. Squall then dressed in the cotton pj bottoms and the girl's top.

A few years ago, Squall had gotten into the habit of sleeping dressed like this. He'd put on one of his sister's shirts absently (it was in his drawer by mistake), and it was actually comfortable to sleep in. So he continued the style. Not like anyone knew. Actually, not like Squall _cared_ if anyone knew.

The brunette Ice Prince turned off his lights then crossed his mapped-out bedroom, not walking into anything. He slid into his bed, pulling the thick covers around him, closing his eyes.

The bed felt empty. 

Opening his eyes, Squall frowned at himself. He was tired, and nothing plagued his mind. Even knowing fully well what day it was, nothing was bothering Squall.

Ignoring the feeling, Squall closed his eyes again.

Yet again, the bed felt empty.

Sighing, Squall sat up. He forced himself to think it over. To think about what was missing. 

Frowning again at himself, Squall turned to grab one of his _many_ pillows from around him. Flopping back into one pillow, Squall held the second one tightly. 

Better. The feeling was still there, but it didn't pound into Squall's mind.

Laying there, arms around the soft pillow, Squall continued to think. 

Normally he'd have just gone to sleep. But it didn't really make sense that he felt alone. He was always alone. And today hadn't been any different. If anything, Squall had been less-alone then normal. He'd spend a couple hours with Seifer, even if it hadn't gone that well. 

Opening his stormy eyes for the final time, Squall realized in all obviousness what was missing. 

Seifer.

Squall preferred for the large blonde to be with him, even now. To lay there with Seifer. Yet nothing made sense as to why, except that life didn't feel so empty around Seifer. Empty was what Squall was. Though, he... enjoyed? He enjoyed the feeling of sitting with Seifer today.

Was Squall desperate for attention, needing for love, begging to be touched?

That wasn't it at all, really.

Squall was simply attracted to the time he'd spent with Seifer. On days like today, Squall numbed out reality. But Seifer had forced Squall into it. The date, though not successful in Squall's mind, had forced Squall to wake up to the world around him.

Not that Squall actually _cared_, but life outside his room was preferable a few moments in time. Like sitting in his mother's garden outside, instead of in his room while watching the wind blow through the trees from a window. It was better to _feel_ the wind blowing around his body, instead of just watching from the boxed haven he kept himself in.

Like all with all changing elements, Squall didn't want to be caught in a storm. He preferred the wind, but that didn't mean he'd prefer to sit in the rain. Inside his dry room was better. Just like inside is froze shell was better then being outside, experiencing tears of pain.

He'd sit on the back porch to watch and feel the wind, just like he's sit with Seifer to watch and feel enjoyment. But he wouldn't leave his room or house to go outside into the rain, just like he wouldn't leave his icy shell to go outside into emotion.

Closing his eyes, Squall blocked out the events from the afternoon with Seifer. The kiss with his father had already been forgotten. But Seifer wasn't as easy to banish. 

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_September 11 - 9 years ago..._

Squall, 6 years old, sat at the doctors office. It was Friday in the afternoon, and he was already finished with school for the day. His mother had brought him to the doctors office for her daily check-up.

Squall sighed, looking around bored at the room. He'd much rather go outside and play. Yet in a few more minutes, they'd leave then Squall and his family would be off to a picnic. 

Squall was looking forward to that: being outdoors and eating under the sun. Being with his mother and father (and sister). And Daddy had promised to show Squall how to play football. 

Squall's feet dangled on the chair, the silence around him getting slightly annoying. He really didn't like being cooped up in this room. When was his mother going to finished talking to the doctor?

Women sitting next to their kids would smile at Squall. Wave to him, but Squall just ignored them. He didn't need to be humored. He might have been a child, but he wasn't _stupid_. Damn adults.

"Squallie?" Raine said, stepping out of the door to the back doctor-offices. 

Squall looked up to see his mothers eyes teary. She was upset, and Squall didn't know why.

"Mom? What happened?" he asked in the child voice.

Raine shook her head, wiping away the tears. Walking to Squall, she held out her hand for him to take it. Squall did so, worried about his mother.

"What'd they do to you?" Squall asked as his mother ushered him forward from the hospital.

Raine smiled happily for a brief second at her son. Then the tears started to come again.

"Nothing, Squallie," Raine said. "Nothing. Lets just go home."

Squall wanted to ask his mother more questions, but she was sad. He didn't want to make her cry more. Besides, when they got home Daddy would fix it. Make Mommy stop crying.

~*~

Raine cried harder when she and Squall got home. Falling into Laguna's arms, she allowed herself to completely break down.

She tried to stop. She shouldn't be crying think that in front of the children, they'd worry. And her husband shouldn't see the tears, it'd only make things worse.

But she just couldn't stop. Raine had never been so afraid in her entire life. She was lost and confused. There was no way to fix the problem, she knew. Even if the doctors lied to her face about being able to do something. There was nothing.

Squall and Ellone had been sent to the bedrooms for an early bedtime. Just so Raine and Laguna could talk. 

Ellone stayed in her bedroom, playing with her Barbie-dolls. But Squall left his room and crawled carefully to the balcony. He wanted to know what the doctor's did to make Mommy cry so much. He wanted to know what Daddy was going to do to fix it.

"You...?" Squall heard his father's voice.

"Yes, they said the longest is five months," Raine replied.

Squall carefully moved to the balcony ledge that over looked the large living room below. He saw his mother and father standing apart, facing each other. Raine had her arms crossed, hugging herself. Laguna's arms were crossed over his chest, eyes wide at his wife.

"T-there's got to be-"

"Yes," Raine interrupted. "The doctor gushed information about a cure. They're working _night and day_ to try to find one."

Raine turned from looking at her husband. 

"I'm not hopeful, though," Raine said softly.

Laguna moved towards his wife. "But you don't seem sick," he said, putting his arms around Raine's shoulders.

Raine turned to look at Laguna, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Its like that. Hades Gate is... impossible to identify for a while without a blood sample. I won't seem sick until..."

Raine faded off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Raine!" Laguna said quickly. "They _will_ find a cure. You won't die. You can't die. They might say you're sick... but you're strong. You'll win. Beat this."

Raine tried to look confident for her husband, but all she wanted to do was cry.

Squall didn't move from where he sat. His mother was sick, with something that was going to kill her. And there was no cure, not yet. The doctors promised one, but Mom didn't seem sure. 

Slowly, Squall pushed up from the ground and walked silently back to his bedroom. He didn't know what to say or think. So all he could do was crawl into bed and force away the pain. Force it down and ignore it. Then maybe he could sleep.

* * *

**~Today~**

Laguna sat downstairs in front of the fireplace. He started at the flames until he forced himself to close his eyes.

Laguna grimaced, heartbroken. Today was a sad day. His wife had come home with the news about her illness 9 years ago today. Yet tonight Squall had acted like it didn't matter. That there wasn't anything to be affected by.

Laguna didn't know how to break through to his son. Nothing he said or did made things better. Actually, things seemed to get worse. 

Squall just kissed him. It had happened a few times before. And Laguna didn't understand why Squall did it. Forced him through that. 

Squall did look like his mother. Beautiful, their eyes matched. And looking at Squall, Laguna could almost remember looking into his wife's eyes that very night she told Laguna about her dying.

There was nothing left to talk about anymore. Laguna had tried to explain things to Squall, but Squall was plenty old and mature enough to understand things perfectly well.

Laguna knew his son was far more mature then he. Most of the time it was blatantly obvious. But there were moments when Laguna was serious. He had to be. Smiling and laughing didn't work when he'd tried to make his wife happy during those last few months. And it never worked with Squall. So some moments, Laguna had to take a step back and think things over like an adult.

Tonight, Laguna had done a lot of thinking. His fear about Squall killing himself because of Raine's death wasn't needed, but it couldn't be helped. Laguna knew Squall wouldn't kill himself, but there would always be that fear. Squall was a mystery. And no matter how well Laguna thought he finally knew his son, Squall would change.

Like with whoever it was Squall spent the afternoon with. Laguna didn't know when or how Squall got a friend. Or who this person was, or why they were interested in Squall. Yet mostly, Laguna wanted to know why Squall was interested in a friend finally. What changed?

Tonight when Squall kissed him, Laguna knew nothing changed. Squall was still frozen over and numb to the world around. So what was with the friend?


	5. Public Affection

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but its just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh***

==================================

+ Chapter 5: Public Affection +  
~***~ 

Squall sat in the classroom of his school, looking bored at the teacher as she lectured on about Esthar's history. In the middle of her sentence a soft beeping began to sound, Squall taking a few moments to realize it was his cell-phone.

Reaching down to his bag next to the desk, Squall flipped it open, pulling his phone out.

The teacher continued to lecture, attempting to ignore the phone's soft noise. But she was soon forgotten by the entire class as the students turned to watch Squall _ himself_ actually answer the phone and _speak_.

"Hello?" Squall said softly, oblivious to the people around.

"Squall?" the newly familiar voice of Seifer said. Seifer and Squall had spent every day after school together the entire week. Though Squall's social skills hadn't improved much during those days, he had managed to participate in the things he did with Seifer. And Squall had attempted to participate in conversation.

Though nothing too ground-breaking was discovered between the two, Squall learned a little more about Blood Kiss - Seifer's main passion in life. The band was quite important to Seifer, everything else seemingly to be afterthoughts - including school.

Seifer went to school, but he wasn't much of a student. D average, but he never tried. Squall thought Seifer was smart, despite the letter-grades. Squall, himself, wasn't an A student. His lack of interest in school, and his inability to give a fuck about homework helped to drop his grades. Squall was a C student. 

Squall mentioned his father to Seifer a few times, having to bring up the subject since he lived in the Palace. Obviously that fact was in need of answers. So Squall told Seifer that his father was President of Esthar. It was a shock for Seifer, but that didn't last long. Squall wasn't a normal guy, but he didn't act special.

Actually, Squall acted as though he wished he'd just blend into the shadows at times. Except, Seifer didn't believe Squall wanted to vanish. It was just Squall had that disposition. Squall was simply there, and no one really had to take notice.

Squall didn't reply to Seifer's words, letting the blonde continue. It was the first time Seifer had called during school. Normally they made plans the night before, and that's what they stuck to.

"You're not in class are you?" Seifer asked.

Squall looking up to the teacher, noticing she was staring at him. But he didn't give a fuck. "Yes."

Seifer laughed. "Well, as much as I know you're enjoying the lecture... I wanted to know if you'd be okay with going to a football game tonight. Thoran convinced me since Hazen wants to talk to this cheerleader chick. So, wanna do that instead of the club?"

"Alright," Squall answered softly.

"Mr. Leonhart," the teacher said, frowning at Squall.

Squall ignored her. 

"I'll pick you up like normal, but we'll head back over to my school, okay?" Seifer said, not needing an answer.

And Squall didn't reply, except he did nod his head slightly once.

"See you later, _sweetheart_," Seifer purred.

"Yes," Squall spoke softly, his normal smooth voice sounding almost loud in the silence of the room.

"Bye," Seifer said, then the phone clicked off.

"Mr. Leon-" the teacher started again, but Squall moved the phone from his ear and turned it off. "Mind sharing with the rest of the class your important phone call."

Squall ignored her, moving his phone back into his bag. He sat up then repositioned himself into the normal pose for zoning out as the teacher lectured.

"Well, who was it?" the teacher insisted, trying to get some response from the student. She was supposed to have control, and Squall wasn't cooperating.

"Hey, was it that one guy that's been picking you up every day after school?" one of the girls in the room dared to actually speak when the teacher was in her "discipline" mode. "Isn't he in that band _Blood Kiss_?"

Squall turned to her, wondering briefly why the girl would know anything about his private life. Then he noticed the looks on the other student's faces around her. 

Apparently his _private_ life wasn't so _private_. Hyne, the entire school probably knew he was hanging out with Seifer. 

"Squall Leonhart!" the teacher said loudly, making the rest of the class jump.

Squall simply turned back to the teacher, looking at her with his ever-uninterested, almost glazed over gaze.

"Would you like to go to the principal's office?" she asked.

"Why would he?!" one of the male students blurted out. "Who wants to go there?"

The teacher turned to frown at the boy. "What was that, Jeremy?"

The boy looked at the teacher, eyes slightly wide for a moment before he looked down to his desk.

Giving up on the apparently useless confrontation with Squall, the teacher turned back to continue her lecture.

Squall immediately felt his mind go blank, eyes completely glazing over.

* * *

Ellone walked with her friends down the hallway, the last bell of the day had just rung. School was over.

"So like, Henry was saying that-" Krystal started, but Ellone hushed her.

"There's Squall," Ellone mumbled, seeing her brother walking alone towards the doors to the school. 

Ellone frowned, looking around to the faces of the students. There had been quite a few rumors going around right now. About her brother. And the guy Squall was hanging out with.

Ellone had figured out that Squall was hanging around with Seifer Almasy, the blonde in Blood Kiss. The _gay_ blonde in Blood Kiss.

Though Ellone was unsure, she couldn't deny that Squall was never interested in girls. But he'd never looked at guys either. So Ellone wasn't sure if her brother was gay. 

She hoped he wasn't. The last thing Squall needed to do was go find something else that would push him out of society. He already didn't speak. He didn't have friends. Correction, he had one friend. Squall didn't even realize it when people were speaking to him. And Ellone could tell her father was getting less and less comfortable around Squall.

Squall didn't even get along with his family. He was alone. He'd never survive moving out of the Palace. Which lead Ellone to the next thought of whether or not Squall would ever move out. 

It wasn't like he'd ever have to leave. Ellone had first rights to ruling Esthar after her father died, or retired. Then it was Squall's job, if Ellone turned it down. She couldn't imagine if Squall ever becoming President of Esthar. But one way or another, Squall would forever be able to stay locked away in his bedroom.

"You think he's going to see his bo-" Krystal started, then decided on a different choice of words. "His friend?"

Ellone shot a hard glance at her friend before turned to walk quickly after Squall. She'd be damned if Squall was going to go fuck up his life!

* * *

"Squall!" Ellone called to Squall.

Squall turned around to look at her. If it had been anyone else at school calling him, Squall would have continued his motions downstairs, towards the parking lot. But if Squall ignored Ellone, when he got home later in the evening she'd bitch him out. He preferred to go to his room then be bitched at by his sister.

"Where are you going?" Ellone asked, frowning at Squall.

Squall started blankly at his sister. Perhaps she'd bitch at him any way tonight.

Ellone sighed, letting her frown go away. She looked at her two friends saying "Give me a minute, guys."

Krystal and Heather nodded, turning to find a place to stand father away.

"Squall," Ellone began again, looking at her brother's mask of indifference. She stepped closer to him, whispering "You're hang with Seifer Almasy, right?"

Squall just stared at her. No thoughts, no reply. Just his frozen stance.

"You realize he's gay," Ellone asked, using the same whispered tone.

Squall blinked. Was his sister about to attempt a discussion on sexuality with him?

"You might not realize, but he's probably interested in more then talking to you," Ellone said, raising her eyebrows. "Otherwise, why would he bother? Believe me, Squall, you're not the most conversationally apt person."

Squall started at his sister, his doll-expression continuing.

"You need to stop hanging out with Seifer," Ellone continued. "You know what the school is saying about you?"

Squall waited. He'd just realized that he didn't apparently have a personal life. So what exactly did the school know?

"Everyone thinks you're gay and Seifer is your boyfriend," Ellone stated plainly, not looking pleased. "And _please_ tell me that isn't true! You know what would happen if dad found out?!"

Dad? Laguna? Hadn't Squall kissed his father before? The President probably had a slight idea to Squall's sexuality.

"Ellie?" Heather said, walking back towards her friend.

Ellone glanced to the girl.

"How long are you going to talk at Squall?" Heather asked. "He isn't going to reply. You know he's like talking to a wall. He probably doesn't even hear you."

"Doesn't matter," Krystal said, approaching as well. "Squall's a fag. It's kinda gross, but less girls will hit on him."

Ellone frowned at Krystal and the insult to her brother before quickly turning back to Squall. Girls hit on her brother all the time. And he didn't care what people thought of him. Hyne above! He better not be pretending to be gay so people would leave him alone.

Before Ellone could say anything more to her brother, a truck pulled into the parking lot, loud music blaring.

Squall turned to look at what had to be Seifer's truck, cocking his head to the side. Seifer was early. A good 20 minutes early.

Seifer pulled up to the curb, turning off his car and sliding out. Ignoring the snob rich-kids staring at him, he walked around the truck. Looking up the steps in front of the school, he saw Squall standing with a group of girls. He shrugged up at Squall, silently asking what Squall was just standing there for.

Seifer then leaned back against his truck, still looking up at Squall as he got a cigarette out.

Squall stood for a few brief seconds, then wondered himself why he was just standing there with the girls.

"Squall?" Ellone said almost sadly as her younger brother started to walk down the stairs, towards Seifer.

After Squall reached the bottom of the stairs, the girls still standing at the top, Seifer pushed off the truck.

"I'm early?" Seifer spoke for Squall. He'd been starting to get use to carrying on the conversation without much feedback from Squall.

Squall nodded, watching Seifer open the passenger-door for him.

"Ditched my last class," Seifer said, waiting for Squall to get into the truck. "Figured it didn't matter."

Squall slid into the truck, looking at Seifer as the blonde shut the door. He then watched the blonde walk around the front-end then jump in, cigarette in his mouth.

Squall leaned over and took the cigarette from Seifer, moving to take a drag from it himself.

Seifer smiled from Squall's actions as he started the truck, which blared music loudly seconds after the engine roared on.

"Who're the chicks?" Seifer asked, not pulling the truck from its parked position.

Squall looked at Seifer, blowing smoke from his mouth. He's started getting use to smoking this week, taking Seifer's cigarettes from the large blonde. He still coughed from the toxin.

Squall didn't bother explaining just keeping his eyes locked on Seifer.

Reaching over to touch Squall's cheek, Seifer smirked. "If I kiss you, will they freak out?"

Again, Squall simply shrugged.

Seifer leaned over to Squall's side, moving to kiss the edge of Squall's mouth.

Squall simply sat there, letting Seifer kiss him, knowing his sister was staring dead at him but not really thinking or caring about it.

Seifer moved his lips from Squall's, brushing his hand gently over Squall's cheek. "Cute baby," he purred.

Squall cocked his head to the side, blinking at Seifer.

Seifer smirked then sat up and turned to pull his truck out into the driving-lane to leave the parking lot.

* * *

"So this is what's kept you from practice all week?" Victor asked, frowning at Squall.

Seifer shook his head, ignoring Victor's comments. Seifer had just let go of Squall's hand after leading his new brunette toy from the parking lot of his school in Old-Town Esthar. They now stood in the grassy-area adjacent to the football field.

Squall stared blankly at Victor, the singer trying to look intimidating. Victor would have succeeded with any normal person. But Squall didn't really care what Victor thought of him. It just didn't matter.

"Well, I think you're cute," Thoran said, smiling at Squall. He looked over to Victor, faking a smug expression. 

Seifer smiled at his friend. "Told you he was hotter up close."

Thoran laughed quietly.

"Embarrassed?" Hazen asked Squall.

Squall turned his attention from Victor's face to look at Hazen. Victor had given up the staring contest a few seconds earlier, but Squall had continued to stare at him. Squall didn't care about it, but Victor seemed to already _hate_ him. Which was weird, because Squall didn't even know the singer.

Squall looked to Hazen, blinking.

Seifer smirked. "I told you guys, he's very articulate. Just don't poke him, okay?"

Thoran and Hazen laughed, Victor simply standing there trying not to groan.

Squall turned his attention back to Victor, not being able to help himself from staring at the guy. And it wasn't Victor's good looks that held Squall's attention, Seifer was _far_ hotter then Victor. It was Victor's reaction to him. Normally it took people at _least_ 15 seconds of attempted conversation before they'd hate Squall. 

"What?" Seifer asked Squall, noting Squall's gaze was locked on Victor.

Squall looked up to Seifer's face, meeting with the sexy sky-blue eyes of the large blonde's. He blinked at Seifer, silently asking why Victor didn't like him. Normally Squall's thoughts went unheard, but Seifer picked up on the question.

"He's just pissed I broke up with my last boyfriend so I could date you," Seifer explained.

Squall turned to look back to Victor.

Victor frowned at Squall then looked at Seifer. "Okay, can you get him to stop that?"

Seifer smirked, shrugging. "He wants to look at you."

"He thinks you're cute!" Thoran said, grinning at Victor.

"Fuck you," Victor said, attempting to look disgusted though his cheeks reddened.

"Hey guys," Gregory said, walking up to stand next to Squall. He looked down to the brunette Ice Prince, frowning. "Who's this?"

"This is mine," Seifer said, moving to take Squall's wrist.

Gregory looked to Seifer then nodded. "Oh, your new boyfriend."

"How long are ya gonna keep this one?" Hazen asked, smirking.

"Until someone cuter comes along," Victor mumbled, then he noticed Squall was _ still_ staring at him. He blushed a deeper red then before.

"Isn't possible," Seifer said, smiling down to Squall. He then noticed Squall was still staring at Victor. "Fuck, Squall. You gonna stare at him all night?"

Squall looked up to Seifer, then nodded.

Seifer couldn't help the smile. "No, that's... not the right answer," Seifer explained, laughing softly.

Squall shifted his stance, his grey-blue eyes clouding with confusion. "Um?"

Seifer closed his eyes, trying to keep from laughing.

"He's checking out guys right in front of you," Thoran said. "Damn! He's more of a whore then you, Sei!"

Victor tried to remove himself from the conversation by stepping backwards, but Hazen brought him back into the circle.

"Victor, you're a li'le red there, babe," Hazen said.

"Shut up!" Victor snapped.

"I don't think he's pissed about you leaving Bret for Squall," Thoran said to Seifer. "I think he's pissed that you didn't leave Bret for _him_."

"Fuck you!" Victor snapped again.

"Let's _not_ torment each other?" Gregory asked, attempting (poorly) to hold back a smile.

Thoran and Hazen exchanged glances, smirking.

Seifer shook his head then looked to Squall, who'd - surprisingly enough - turned his gaze not to Victor, but down to look at his hand clasped in Seifer's.

"What, sweetheart?" Seifer whispered.

"I don't think Victor's cute," Squall said in his normal soft-tone after he'd looked up to meet Seifer's gaze.

Hazen and Thoran burst into laughter. Gregory smiled, shaking his head.

"Fucking hell," Victor mumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

"Rejected!" Hazen said loudly, pointing to Victor.

Seifer smiled softly down to Squall, ignoring the others. "Figured out why you're not supposed to stare at him?" he asked Squall quietly.

Squall nodded, eyes not leaving Seifer's gaze.

Seifer's soft smile widened. "Good boy," he said, then caressed his free hand on Squall's cheek.

"Squall!" Hazen said in his loud voice.

Squall turned from looking at Seifer to Hazen, but only after Seifer broke eye contact with him.

"You're fuckin' oblivious!" Hazen said to him.

Squall made no outward movements, nor registered anything inside his mind. It was getting tiresome to follow the conversation, and Squall wasn't about to attempt to speak unless it was for Seifer.

"He's so weird," Thoran said, directing that statement to Seifer.

Seifer nodded. "Why do you think I like him so much?"

Thoran turned his gaze from Squall to look at Seifer with a smirk. "As long as he entertains you."

Squall felt Seifer squeeze his hand. Squall looked down to their clasped hands again, then up to Seifer's face - though Seifer was looking to his friends. 

They had moved into another conversation, but Squall wasn't paying attention. He's learned to faze-out people's voices in his younger years, so it wasn't that difficult. And since Seifer wasn't directing anything to Squall, he simply forgot about paying attention to anything.

Squall's eyes hovered on Seifer's face, sometimes moving to look down Seifer's body, then down to their hands. And after a small pause, Squall would then look back to Seifer's face again.

Once Seifer looked down to Squall, smirking and saying something to his friends. But Squall didn't bother with trying to figure out what they were saying. Wasn't important, unless Seifer actually spoke to _him_. Then he'd force himself to attempt to figure out the correct response for conversation needs.

But Seifer let Squall stand there, silent. There wasn't any reason to force Squall to speak. The boy didn't like to, or want to. He didn't give a flying fuck what anyone thought of him - which was something that Seifer had to respect. Squall would simply do what he wanted, that being just standing there staring up at Seifer, then Seifer wouldn't argue.

If Squall would stare at someone else, Seifer _would_ let Squall know he didn't quite like that. Jealousy wasn't something Seifer wanted to deal with. And Squall didn't honestly mean to make Seifer jealous, Seifer knew. Squall was just anti-social and stoic, sometimes not even looking _at_ the person his eyes were locked on.

Seifer had learned a lot about Squall, about the boy's social abilities and what interested Squall - which wasn't much. Or anything, if Seifer really thought about it. Squall just lived, doing things that would make the people he lived closest to happy - so they'd leave him alone.

And, even though during their conversation Seifer had wondered if Squall wanted for Seifer to leave him alone, Squall would attempt conversation. Attempt to speak and give feedback when Seifer let the conversation die down. Squall tried for Seifer, he just wasn't good with people.

* * *

Later at the football game Seifer sat next to Squall one the top row of the bleachers, the rest of Blood Kiss sitting one row below.

The Varsity team just walked into the field, the third game about to begin. (Freshmen, Jr. Varsity, then Varsity)

Seifer was completely bored. What he really wanted to do was make-out with Squall. Yet, in all honestly, Seifer hadn't really _kissed_ Squall yet. The kiss he'd given Squall earlier in the day in the private school's parking lot was light, and not much of a kiss. And it had been a week of him and Squall dating, which was a huge record for Seifer to not have kissed his boyfriend yet.

Seifer's a whore, what can be said?

Seifer hadn't really touched Squall either. Holding hands with the brunette today was the longest time frame Seifer had touched Squall. They'd hugged before, and Seifer hand caressed Squall's cheeks and lips with his hand. Otherwise there hadn't been all that much physical affection between the two of them. 

Seifer wanted to touch Squall, but it was like touching ice. Except worse, because Squall didn't melt under the heat of Seifer's skin. Squall just burned Seifer, showing no signs of changing. Yet Squall would look at Seifer, and Seifer knew plainly that Squall did have a physical attraction towards him - the first time Squall had seen Seifer was proof enough.

It was just difficult to know what the right move with Squall was. So Seifer had to be patient, looking for when Squall showed interest in being touched - which, surprisingly, had happened a few times. Like when Seifer dropped off Squall at the end of the night, Seifer felt as though Squall wanted something to help him remember the evening. So Seifer hugged Squall good bye.

Squall would always be icy, but he did hug back.

Yet right now, Seifer was stuck at a boring high-school football game, horny with an icy boyfriend that _might maybe_ be interested in kissing him.

"Fuck! Hazen," Seifer grumbled, fed-up with sitting on the ice-cold bleacher.

"Wha dude?" Hazen replied, looking up to Seifer.

"Bored?" Thoran asked.

Seifer sneered at Thoran then look to Hazen. "We've been here for forever! Go fucking talk to the cheerleaders!"

"I can't," Hazen said. "Ya know I ain't good with chicks. I need time."

Seifer crossed his arms. "Fucking walk up to them and tell them to blow you!"

Gregory held back a snicker. Hazen half-smiled at Seifer.

"Squall," Thoran said, turning his attention from Seifer to the brunette sitting next to him.

Squall broke from his daze, turning his bored expression to Thoran. 

"Seifer's whining. Entertain your boyfriend!" Thoran said, motioning to Seifer.

"I'm not whining!" Seifer snapped back. "And don't tell Squall what to do!"

"That's your job?" Gregory asked.

Hazen and Thoran laughed together, Victor just ignoring the scene all together.

Seifer sneered at Gregory, about to say something when he felt Squall touch his arm. 

Seifer turned to Squall to realize that Squall had taken his arm from where it had been crossed with the other, and was now holding Seifer's hand.

Squall's grey-blue spheres looked up to meet Seifer's eyes. The blank expression didn't falter as Squall moved closed to Seifer and pulled the blonde's large arm around his shoulders.

Squall pushed his hands to the inside of Seifer's coat, moving his body to press closely to Seifer's, hugging the large blonde. Squall then closed his eyes, breathing in the delicious scent of Seifer's body.

Seifer smiled down at Squall, surprised by the affection. But he hugged Squall back, snuggling closely to his new boyfriend.

"Shit, you'd think Seifer hadn't been blow for a week," Thoran mumbled, turning back to watch the game. Seifer hadn't, by the way.

Hazen shook his head, sighing as he looked down to the cheerleaders.

Victor continued to ignore the scene between Seifer and Squall, but Gregory looked back and smiled at the two before turning forward once again.

A few minutes passed then someone approached the group.

"Excuse me," an older female voice interrupted the quite moment.

Seifer looked up to see one of his teachers, Mrs. Brunswick, kneeling down next to him and Squall.

"What?" Seifer asked.

"Would you please stop the inappropriate behavior?" she asked, motioning to Squall cuddled against Seifer.

"Huh?" Seifer said, frowning at the woman.

"We don't need to see that sort of stuff here. There are children around," Mrs. Brunswick went on.

"What sort of stuff are you talking about?" Seifer said, his frown slowly turning into an angry glare.

"You and ... your... _boyfriend_ ... shouldn't be doing that in public," the teacher said, sneering as she said Seifer and Squall's relation. "We don't need to see that."

Seifer opened his mouth, about two seconds from cussing the woman out, when he felt Squall's hand on his chin. Seifer looked down to Squall, seeing the brunette's grey-blue eyes were locked onto him.

Squall then sat up, moving so he could press his lips against Seifer's. Seifer then found that Squall wasn't only kissing him, but Squall's tongue was being pushed into his mouth as well. Then the weight of Squall climbing onto his lap made Seifer forget that he was out in public.

Squall kissed Seifer passionately, one hand caressing Seifer's cheek while the other traced down Seifer's chest, touching the soft material of Seifer's white-cotton shirt.

Seifer's fingers traced over the leather material of Squall's pants that covered the brunette's ass. He grabbed at Squall, pulling the younger boy down harder on his lap as Squall grinded his hips down against Seifer's crotch.

Then the teacher was finally able to force herself to speak. "For the love of the Gods!"

Squall pulled his mouth from Seifer's, keeping his body pressed tightly against the blonde's. Seifer continued to kiss Squall's neck as the brunette stared up.

"What are you doing?!" the teacher asked desperately.

Squall paused a moment then spoke in his soft, sexy voice "We can't hug."

The teacher started dumbstruck for a new brief moments before shouting "Hug!"

It was plain from the desperate tone in the woman's voice that she was begging Squall to hug Seifer, instead of what they were doing right now.

"Just hug, please!" Mrs. Brunswick repeated, eyes wide at Squall and Seifer.

Squall turned to look down at Seifer, then he pressed his lips lightly to Seifer's before sliding off the large blonde's lap and moving back to hug Seifer tightly.

The teacher stared for a few moments longer to watch as Seifer pulled Squall close to cuddle securely to him. Then she walked away, still shocked.

Squall sighed, the moment all but completely forgotten to him already. He _did_ remember, though, the feeling of Seifer's growing _excitement_, and the feeling of Seifer's hands and lips on his body. It was definitely something Squall would be willing to do again. Hell, he'd do it again right now if Seifer started to kiss him.

Seifer smiled down in surprise at what Squall had just done. At the open affection Squall had just given him, and shoved in the faces of everyone around. Squall truly didn't give a mother fucking shit what people thought about him. And it felt good to have Squall be so willing in his arms.

"Talk about _damn_!" Hazen said after the teacher scurried away, his eyebrows raised.

Thoran was staring at Seifer, smirking. "I thought you two were about to start stripping!"

Seifer laughed softly then said "So did I."

"Fuck," Hazen mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Seifer just smiled down at Squall.

"Everyone's staring," Victor said, looking around at the crowd.

"I don't think you're going to be able to talk to those cheerleaders," Gregory mumbled to Hazen.

Hazen looked down to the girls, seeing them staring eyes-wide up at his position. "Aw, man."

The entire high school football stadium was staring up at Seifer and Squall.

"I guess we can kick out," Hazen said softly, sighing.

"What? We've been sitting here for hours just so you can go talk to those girls," Seifer said with a sneer.

Hazen shrugged up at Seifer. 

Seifer sighed looking down to Squall, who was still cuddle closely, the stormy eyes closed. "Sweetheart, we're going to leave."

Squall opened his eyes and looked up to Seifer. Without pause he pushed away from Seifer and stood up.

Seifer stood after Squall, then took Squall's hand and lead the brunette Ice Prince down the steps, heading towards the exit. The rest of Blood Kiss followed Seifer and Squall, the four B.K. boys grumbling to themselves.


	6. Griever

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but its just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh***

==================================

+ Chapter 6: Griever +  
~***~ 

Squall sat next to Seifer on the couch at Vanessa's home. Vanessa was a friend of Thoran's, and a lesbian. 17 years old, living with her girlfriend in their own apartment.

After leaving the football game, the group had gone over to hang at Vanessa's place. Blood Kiss was use to staying up until 4 in the morning a lot of the time, their gigs playing until early in the morning. So the boys hadn't been anywhere near ready to head in for the night after leaving the football stadium.

Seifer's arm was wrapped around Squall's shoulders, sighing. "It's fucking bullshit," he said to the group.

Vanessa, sitting in a large chair, shrugged. "I don't get it, Sei," she said to him. "Gloria and I got this apartment, yet you can't get one?"

Gloria, Vanessa's girlfriend, was sitting on the large arm of the chair Vanessa was seated in. "We don't really make that much more money then you, either."

Seifer took his arm from Squall, leaning forward to rest both his arms on his thighs. "They seem to think that being in Blood Kiss isn't a job. I'm just a fucking 16 year old loser. Not even worth the chance."

"How's the home life?" Vanessa asked, raising her eyebrows hopeful at Seifer but not expecting much.

Seifer shook his head. "I'm near ready to beat the shit out of my old man. I can't fucking stand the asshole."

Squall had been halfway paying attention to the conversation. And the questions about Seifer's situation at home caught Squall's attention. Seifer never spoke about his family. Squall's never even thought about it. Yet Seifer had just said how he hates his father.

"You seriously have got to get out of that place," Vanessa said, frowning over at Seifer.

Seifer grumbled under his breath, moving to pull out a pack of cigarettes.

"Man, I fucking got out of my house!" Gloria said, sneering. "Family. Assholes, that's what they are. It shouldn't even be called _family_ anymore. It should be just the _assholes_."

Thoran half smirked at Gloria.

Gloria shot a hard glance over at the guitar player before shaking her head.

"So, wha' the fuck?" Hazen grumbled, moving from the kitchen area out to the living room. "We jus gonna be bitchin' all night?" He cracked open the beer can he was carrying, flopping heavily into the loveseat sofa.

"Maybe!" Vanessa snapped over at him.

"What time are we performing tomorrow?" Victor asked, directing the conversation somewhere else.

"Gotta be down at Hollow Life at 6:15 tomorrow evening," Thoran answered.

"Are you staying over?" Vanessa asked, watching Hazen drown himself in the beer. 

"Why, Ness? You looking for a different kinda action?" Thoran smirked at her.

Vanessa glared over at him. "Seeing as Seifer and Hazen are the only ones who can drive, I don't know how safe it is for you all to be drinking yourselves stupid."

Thoran frowned at Gregory, who was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. "Greg can drive."

Gregory shook his head. "Got it suspended this week."

"What?" Seifer said, sneering in amusement. "The fuck that happen?"

Gregory pushed off the wall, standing straight. "Too many tickets."

"Shit!" Hazen said, frowning. He cradled the empty beer can in his hand. "Ya jus got your license."

Gregory shrugged.

"So are you guys staying or what?" Vanessa asked.

"How'd you know Greg didn't have his license anymore?" Thoran asked.

"Like he'd let one of you assholes drive if he could," Vanessa mumbled. 

Seifer smirked. "I'm not bad."

Vanessa shot a glance at Seifer, then nodded. "Yeah, well. You and Greg. Thoran and Victor can't pass the test. And Hazen, I can't believe he has his license."

"You blow the instructor or something?" Gloria asked.

"Ew, man," Hazen said, shaking his head. "That's jus wrong."

Everyone was laughing at the bass player.

"You guys have no food," Gregory mumbled, shifting his stance.

"Is that why you're hovering in my kitchen?" Vanessa asked.

Gregory nodded. "Starving and you've no food!"

"There is fruit in the fridge," Vanessa growled.

"Ew!" Hazen said, sneering. 

"What's wrong with fruit?" Vanessa asked, frowning.

"No cookies or chips or anything?" Thoran asked, pushing up from his chair to go look in the kitchen.

"No, we don't eat that crap," Gloria growled.

"You know, we're so not staying here!" Thoran sneered. "You two fucking suck."

"Oh, you just wish you had a girlfriend," Gloria snapped. "Then maybe you could suck clit too."

"Gloria," Vanessa said, eyeing her girlfriend.

"Only fucking lesbians we know and we're hanging out with them?" Gregory asked.

Seifer turned his attention from the conversation to half-listen as he looked at Squall. The brunette boy sure knew how to make a room forget he was there. 

Squall sat, looking as bored as ever. His face was blank of expression. Then Seifer noticed Squall's eyes beginning to close. They quickly opened, looking at nothing in particular.

Seifer smiled, shifting to sit closer to Squall.

Squall looked up to Seifer, watching with his stoic mask as Seifer pressed closely to him, thick arm wrapping over Squall's shoulders. Squall took a moment before he realized Seifer meant for him to cuddle.

Squall turned his body to Seifer then pushed close to him, closing his eyes.

Seifer pulled Squall tightly to him, resting his cheek against Squall's forehead. Squall didn't melt into Seifer's embrace, but he did press himself against the large blonde. He felt comfortable in Seifer's arms. Better then his bed at home. It was cold in his bed. Abandoned. Like his room. Like everything in Squall's life.

Broken and derelict. Squall's life was. He was always alone. Not that he minded or cared. He didn't think about being alone. And he preferred his solitude to the company of his father or sister. Those were the only two people Squall ever bothered even looking at most of the time. Yet, sitting there in Seifer's arms, Squall wouldn't ask to go back to his abandoned room. He'd stay out all night with Seifer. All weekend. His family probably wouldn't even notice him missing.

Seifer looked up from watching Squall to look back to the conversation. 

"Seifer's gay!" Gloria said, turning the conversation to the blonde and brunette couple. "Look!" She pointed to Seifer and Squall, and the way they were cuddle. "So don't bitch about my being a dyke."

"I was just saying," Victor started, but the look on Gloria's face stopped him. 

"Why the hell are we hanging out with the few gay people we know?" Thoran asked, frowning. "I mean, I'd like to hang out with a girl that's interested in me. Not some dyke that's competition for me."

Gregory and Seifer laughed softly at Thoran. 

Hazen sighed, leaning back in the couch. "Fuckin' tired."

"You're drinking too much," Victor replied.

"We kickin' it here?" Hazen asked, moving a hand to rub his eyes. 

"Yeah sure, Hazy," Vanessa said. "Go ahead and crash."

Hazen nodded then leaned his head back and closing his eyes. The empty beer can was clutched in his hand.

"Damn, you're a dumbass bitch," Thoran said to Hazen, frowning. "It's like 1 in the morning. And you're fucking going to sleep?"

Hazen lifted his empty hand to flip Thoran off, not bothering with anything else.

"Sei, your toy staying over too?" Gregory asked, crossing his arms. He still stood near the doorway to the kitchen.

Seifer looked down to Squall, who's eyes were closed. He looked asleep. Turning up, Seifer raised his eyebrows. "I guess so."

"Oh God, he can't sleep in that," Vanessa said, frowning at Squall's leather clothes. "He's gonna cook."

"Believe me," Gloria said softly. "Leather is _way_ too hot to sleep in. And he hadn't even taken his coat off."

"I'm not going to strip him, he's sleeping," Seifer growled.

"Wake him up, then you can toss him into the bed in the guest room," Vanessa said, standing up. "I'll give him something else to wear. I'm sure I still have some of my brother's clothes."

Hazen lifted his head. "Hey!"

Vanessa sneered at him. "You're sleeping on the floor or the couch."

"Why're you nice to Mr. Rich-Kid?" Thoran asked. "You don't know him."

"He's Seifer's toy," Vanessa growled at Thoran. "Frankly, I think Seifer and anyone he's dating should sleep where no one is going to see them."

Seifer smirked, knowing exactly what Vanessa meant.

Vanessa turned to glare at Seifer. "And just because I'm giving you a bed doesn't mean you can get my clean sheets _dirty_."

Seifer opened his mouth in fake resentment.

"Oh knock it off and give me your boy," Vanessa grumbled.

"How come you're giving him clothes? What's with you, Ness?" Thoran asked.

"If he hangs around you assholes, he deserves a little sweet attention," Vanessa growled. "Hyne knows what you've done to the poor kid."

"He's Seifer's!" Gregory defended. "Seifer wouldn't let us do anything to him."

"Hyne knows what _Seifer's_ done to the poor kid," Gloria mumbled softly.

Seifer turned to glare at her. "Fuck you, Gloria."

Gloria smirked at him.

Vanessa walked over and held her hand out, meaning for Seifer to wake Squall up.

Seifer sighed, looking down to Squall. "Squall?"

Squall opened his eyes, not even asleep. He pushed up from Seifer, looking to Vanessa. 

Vanessa smiled, ignoring the comments from Thoran and Gregory as she took Squall's hand. 

* * *

Vanessa sighed, standing tall from looking around in her dresser drawer. Turning to Squall, she raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm not trying to say anything," Vanessa stated, holding a pajama set. "But this is all I have, Squall."

Squall looked down to his hands as Vanessa gave him the pajamas Dark blue with bright blue glitters. Girl's, definitely. Pants with spaghetti-strap top.

Looking up from glaring at the pajama's, Squall frowned.

Vanessa shrugged. "You don't have to wear them. Believe me, the guy's will make fun of you. I know. But the AC is broken, and it's hot enough. So if you're sleeping here, you're going to either sleep in that," she motioned to his leather outfit. "sleep in your boxers, or wear my PJs."

Squall turned to look down at the pajamas again. Leather clothing would keep Squall up all night. And one thing Squall preferred to do more then anything else was sleep. Last thing he needed to do was be awake all night.

And being hot while you sleep induces nightmares. Squall wasn't afraid of that, nor did he really cared about them. Except that when he had nightmares, they were of his mother. Her dead body in a casket, her zombied face speaking to him. Last thing Squall needed to do was freak out the first night he slept over with Seifer.

The boxer option wasn't available to Squall, since he didn't wear them. Tight leather wasn't comfortable for Squall with that sort of thing. So he just wore the leather pants, nothing underneath. And he wasn't going to sleep naked with Seifer. Well, he would, but there were other people here. He didn't care, but Seifer would. And that mattered to Squall.

Surprisingly, it mattered.

"Yes, no?" Vanessa asked, sneering at the clothes herself.

Squall turned up from the pajamas to look at Vanessa. He nodded at her. Fuck, he'd wear the damned girl pajamas.

Vanessa smirked, amused that the boy was going to put her clothes on. It was surprising that the quiet boy, the rich kid to just shrugged and put the pajamas on.

"I'll leave you to change," Vanessa said, trying not to laugh as she walked out of the room.

Squall paused to glare at the girl's back as she left. It's not like he cared about the girl's clothes. He was going to wear them after all. But he couldn't help but realize that he was the only one changing into pajamas. And Seifer didn't have clothes to change into. Not like the blonde would wear Vanessa's clothing. First off, Seifer wouldn't fit. Second off, Seifer wasn't like that. From what Squall's seen about the boy.

Squall wasn't like that either. He wasn't feminine. And he didn't cross dress. _Aside_ from his sister's t-tops when he slept. But that wasn't bad. Squall didn't put it on for kicks. And he certainly didn't get off on it. He just slept like that. And putting on Vanessa's pajamas, well Squall didn't give a fuck. It didn't matter.

Let the guys laugh at him. Give them something to entertain themselves with. Squall just decided this was the best option. His image to society didn't matter. Fuck people who didn't like him dressed in girl's clothes. He knew who and what he was. And what he liked. If someone didn't like him in girl's pajama's to sleep, then they could go fuck themselves.

* * *

"Where is he?" Seifer asked, watching Vanessa walk back into the living room.

She flopped back into her chair, Gloria still sitting on the arm of the chair.

Vanessa blushed, sneering while looking slightly afraid. "Don't get mad at me, Seifer."

Seifer raised his eyebrows. "What'd you do to him?"

Vanessa smirked, still sneering. "Wait and see."

"What did you give him to wear?" Victor asked, frowning.

"One better!" Thoran said quickly. "What did he _agree_ to wear?"

Gregory and Thoran laughed together. Hazen was half-asleep on the couch. Gloria smirked down at Vanessa, who was watching Seifer with a worried expression.

Seifer frowned at the girl, wondering exactly what she'd done to Squall. And what Squall was going to come out wearing.

"Well, after he comes out - cause I want to see this - let's go to the store," Gregory said. "Fucking starving!"

"Me too," Thoran agreed. "Let's go to like an all night supermarket."

"Red Giant is open all night," Gregory said, nodding to Thoran.

"Fuck," Seifer growled to the two. "I've got to drive you assholes, don't I?"

Gregory nodded.

Thoran started to say something but he stopped when Squall walked into the room. "Squall!"

Seifer turned and his eyes immediately widened at the sight of his boyfriend dressed in girl pajamas. "Squall?"

"Damn. He looked better then you in those, Vanessa," Gloria said, smirking.

Vanessa smacked her girlfriend lightly.

"You're a cross dresser?!" Thoran said, eyes wide.

Squall crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head _no_. Everyone, including Hazen who'd looked up from his sleepy daze, was staring at him.

Squall's expression turned from its normal stoic state into a harsh glare.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Seifer said, raising his eyebrows at Squall.

Squall turned his glare to direct it at Seifer. 

"You a fairy?" Victor asked. "Didn't picture you as one."

Squall's eyes turned to Victor, the singer immediately wishing he'd kept that to himself

"You look really pissed, Squall," Gregory stated.

"You don't have to stay in those, Squall," Seifer said, smirking in amusement. 

Squall let his glaring expression fad when he looked back at his boyfriend. "Already... wearing..." Squall wasn't really able to think of much else to say to defend himself. Actually he wasn't going to even attempt to defend himself, it didn't matter. Which is why he'd just put the clothes on.

Squall shifted, straightening the shirt before looking through his eyelashes to Seifer.

"Okay, well as interesting as this is..." Gregory said. "I'm starving! Seifer, we leaving to get food or what?"

Seifer sighed, pushing off the couch. "Fine you prick." Seifer looked over to Squall. He opened his mouth as if to speak but then closed it quickly. Frowning, Seifer looked Squall over.

"What?" Vanessa said, wondering why Seifer was looking at Squall like that again.

Seifer quickly glanced to Vanessa before looking back to Squall. Seifer shrugged then asked "You gonna come with me?"

"Man!" Thoran grumble. "I don't want to wait for Squall to change back into those leather clothes! I'm running on empty."

"He can go like that," Gregory said with a sigh, crossing his arms.

Seifer raised his eyebrows at Squall. "Well, you coming sweetheart?"

Squall breathed a moment, then looked down at himself. After a short study of the clothes, Squall looked up to Seifer once more. "Jacket, shoes," he said then turned away to go get those articles of clothing.

"He's really articulate," Vanessa mused to herself, a small smile on her lips.

"Mr. Griever is actually going out like that?" Gloria said, raising her eyes at Seifer.

"Griever?" Thoran repeated the name.

Gloria nodded. "Dressed in black clothing, never saying anything, always that far-away look in his eyes. Then his charming personality. It's like he's grieving." She shrugged.

"Griever," Thoran said again, this time saying the name to himself, as though he were testing the name.

"It fits!" Hazen said, sitting up in his chair.

Seifer smirked, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't be mean to him. I'd really have to beat the shit out of any of you."

Squall walked out from the bedroom, his jacket and boots on. Though his boots hadn't been laced up, just pulled tight with the laces stuffed into the boot.

"You really going out like that, Griever?" Gloria said with a smirk.

"Gloria!" Seifer grumbled through his teeth.

Squall gave Gloria a confused look momentarily then frowned at her.

"It's a cool name, Squall!" Thoran said. "I'm gonna call you it."

Squall turned to look at Thoran. Then Squall pushed his hands into his jacket pocket, waiting for Seifer to lead the way to the door.

* * *

"You think these people have never seen teenagers before," Gregory said, following Seifer and Squall in the supermarket.

Squall was dressed in the pjs, boots, and his leather jacket. And Squall's hand was in Seifer's.

"Yeah!" Thoran agreed. "Adult freaks."

Seifer shot a glare back to his two friends. "Knock it off!" he snapped.

Thoran laughed, covering his mouth to muffle the noise. Gregory smiled.

The four boys passed by one of the late-night workers in the supermarket. The man was about 45 years old, sneering a disgusted look at Seifer and Squall.

Seifer was about to snap a very inappropriate comment to the man, but a shout from in back of the group stopped Seifer.

"Damn, Seif!" a boy's voice said. Seifer knew the voice to belong to a guy named Jeff.

The four stopped, turning to see Jeff in a work-uniform. He obviously worked here at the Red Giant groceries store.

"That's the toy you dumped Bret for?" Jeff said, walking to his school-mates.

Seifer nodded. "This is Squ-"

"Griever," Thoran interrupted. 

"Griever?" Jeff said, raising his eyebrows.

Thoran nodded.

"That's-" Seifer started, but Squall's hand slipped out of his.

Seifer turned to his boyfriend, seeing Squall's eyes had averted the bored look down the isle. 

"Sweetheart?" Seifer said, touching Squall's arm.

Squall slowly turned his gaze back to Seifer, waiting for Seifer to say something.

"What?" Seifer said, frowning now.

Squall blinked, not even bothering a shrug.

"What is he wearing?" Jeff asked.

"Squall likes to crossdress," Thoran said with a nod.

Seifer didn't even have time to defend Squall.

"Thoran," Squall said softly. But his voice caused Thoran to jump.

Thoran looked at Squall, frowning in concern. "Um... okay... eh." Thoran looked to Jeff. "Griever just doesn't care what people think about him. Those are the clothes he's wearing to sleep in tonight cause we're sleeping over at Ness's place."

"They're Nessa's pjs," Gregory confirmed.

Jeff looked to Squall, expecting to see a blush or a glare or something. But Squall's expression was blank. His eyes had again looked away from the group, concentrating down the isle once more.

And before anyone could say anything else, Squall turned and walked down the isle.

"What's wrong with him?" Jeff asked, watching Squall walk away.

"Nothing's wrong with him!" Seifer snapped.

Jeff jumped, looking to the large blonde that was glaring at him. "Man, I'm sorry. Your boy is just... well... um... He seems cool."

"He's weird," Thoran said what Jeff wouldn't.

Seifer sighed, looking after Squall. He wasn't about to argue with his friends over it. Squall had just walked away like that. What was Squall doing?

Seifer looked back to Jeff. "So what the fuck are you doing working here so late?"

"Mom kicked me out of the house," Jeff said with a sigh. "Need the extra money to stay alive."

"You get accepted into an apartment complex?" Seifer asked, sincerely interested into knowing that. Seifer was looking for apartments himself.

"Just one down on 4th street," Jeff said. "Shit-hole, really."

"Damn it," Seifer growled.

Gregory wandered down the same isle Squall had disappeared in.

Seifer and Thoran frowned, but both shrugged it off. 

"Parents still being fuckers?" Jeff asked Seifer.

Seifer nodded. "I don't even want to think about those pricks. Fucking wish they'd just die."


	7. Why?

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but it's just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh* Oh! I also own a Griever necklace now! *is proud***

==================================

+ Chapter 7: Why? +  
~***~ 

Squall took of the jacket, tossing it over the side of the chair. Getting to one knee, he loosened the laces of his boot, removing it before working on the second one.

Seifer, behind Squall, sat down heavily on the bed. He opened the plastic bag which held the junk food Squall had picked out at the store. That had been were Squall wandered off to. And Gregory noticed that's what Squall had been doing, so he'd followed the near-mute brunette.

Squall stood and turned, once he was only wearing the girl pjs, then walked to Seifer. Sitting down on the bed, Squall reached into the bag and removed a small bag of cheese-covered popcorn. Seifer smiled at Squall, then stood.

Leaving the plastic bag on the bed with his young brunette toy, Seifer pulled off his coat. 

"Should we call your parents?" Seifer asked Squall, tossing his coat with Squall's leather jacket.

Squall looked up as he pushed a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Squall shrugged. He probably should call his father. But that didn't matter. It would just be time that Squall would waste. He'd rather sit here with Seifer.

With his shoes now off, Seifer reached down and started to undo his pants. He looked up to Squall, wondering if he really should be undressing in front of Squall. What was Squall expecting tonight? Seifer wasn't able to read Squall's mind, and he'd only known the boy for a week now. 

Normally Seifer had bedded his girl/boyfriends within that time. But this was the first night Squall and him would be sleeping in the same bed. And Seifer didn't exactly see the reason to have sex tonight. As handsome as Squall was, Seifer felt it would be stupid. Too soon, and quite inappropriate. But Seifer didn't know what Squall thought about it.

Why had Squall agreed to stay over? And the girl's clothes; was Squall attempting to do something with that? Turn Seifer on, perhaps.

Yet there Squall sat, chewing on popcorn, eyes in their ever glazed over state. The look on Squall's face made Seifer again wonder if something was mentally wrong with Squall. It wasn't normal for a person to not register things. Though Squall had managed to talk to Seifer. And Squall's conversation ability hadn't been bad, when Squall found a place to speak. Squall simply was quiet, completely able to fade into the wall of a room.

Perhaps Seifer would attempt to draw Squall into a conversation. Squall obviously wasn't in that much of a stupor, since Friday evening at the football game - Squall jumping onto Seifer's lap as he had. All because that teacher was being a bitch. 

No, no. Squall knew what went on around him. He wasn't mentally disabled. There was something else wrong inside Squall's mind.

Seifer let his pants drop. Squall didn't flinch.

* * *

Laguna swallowed. Unable to concentrate, he sat back in the leather chair and grumbled to himself.

Where the fuck was his son? Squall hadn't come home from school. It was 3 in the morning, and not even a call.

Pushing up from his chair, Laguna made his way around the desk of his home office. He walked to the door and opened it. Heading down the hallway of the large palace, Laguna headed over to the living room that lead out to the backyard porch.

Laguna was an insomniac some nights. Nights that were close to special days in his life. September 19th had been a special day. Not happy-special, but important. It was the day he found out his wife was going to die. So Laguna was allowed to be an insomniac.

Stepping up to the glass doors that looked out into the dark yard, Laguna couldn't help but remember how his wife would love to walk around during the night. And Laguna loved to watch the cool summer breeze blowing through her hair.

Laguna pushed the doors open, heading out to the peaceful deck. Laguna smiled to himself, enjoying the quiet calm. But when he looked down to the vacant bench, Laguna sighed heavily.

The bench was one of the few places where Squall would venture out to. When Squall left his room. Squall _would_ walk through the house, but he never paused anywhere. Except the kitchen table during breakfast, and the dinner table in the evening. Otherwise it was up in Squall's room. Or, lastly, that bench.

Slowly, Laguna walked to the cold-stone and sat down. He swallowed, looking out to where he son would gaze. The dark night hid most of the garden, but some of it was viewable in the moonlight and soft lights along the grass that were always lit.

With a flip of a switch, the entire garden could be lit brighter. But Laguna didn't want to. Somehow the blackness, the bareness that the garden was in its dark, it reminded Laguna all to much of his son.

The poor boy, turned to stone by the death of his mother. Squall had never recovered. 

Thought this week had been odd. Squall had found a friend, from what Laguna could gather. A blonde boy not from Squall's school. Lower class, though that didn't matter. Laguna himself had been a soldier in the Galbadia military before he'd gained Presidency during a fumbled mission. It was quite laughable, really: Laguna as the president, but there he was.

At first it had been the best thing in his life. He had moved his wife from her little home in Winhil, to here - Esthar! They had children, raised them, had a good life. And then September 19th happened nine years ago. And life was all to bleak after that.

Laguna blinked up from his glazed memory state. He shook his head, standing from the still cold stone bench. Slowly, Laguna headed back to the glass doors, walking back to the warm indoors.

He slowly walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. Heading down the hallway, Laguna stopped at the door in front of his daughter's room. Opening it, he looked in on Ellone, seeing her hugging her old teddy bear that she'd had forever. She was 18 years old and still slept with that old toy. Laguna smiled.

Stepping back, he closed the door and continued down the hallway. He stopped in front of his son's bedroom, pushing the door open. Flipping the light on, Laguna blinked a few times.

There was Squall's room. White walls, white dressers, and light-grey carpet. Most people would assume Squall had a black room. But the boy didn't. His room was vacant. No posters on the walls or pictures on the table tops. Just a desk with school work. And Squall's king-size bed with the white comfort set and 8 pillows. 

Squall's room was desolate. Which was probably why Squall left it white. Black it would look like Squall was trying to attempt some sort of image or give away a feeling. But the white look made the room look like no one lived there. All the easier for Squall to blend in, to fade away and be invisible.

Color or even a small photo would make it look as though Squall actually slept in the room. There wasn't even a CD player anywhere in sight. Not even a TV with a playstation. Just a vacant room. 

Squall's desk, even with its school work, was clean and crisp. Unused looking. Simply stacked neatly in a pile, books lined up. Like a guest bedroom.

Laguna sighed, flipping the light off. He stepped back, shutting the door to continue down to his own bedroom. 

Entering, Laguna stepped out of his slippers and removed his shirt. He walked to the mirrored dresser, pulling his hair from the ponytail. Setting the band on the dresser top, Laguna picked up the brush his wife use to use and slowly ran it through his dark hair.

Laguna wished his son would call him. He was worried about Squall, where Squall was. Who knew what Squall was doing at that moment. 

* * *

"I-" Seifer tried to pull his lips from Squall. But he didn't try very hard. 

Squall sat on Seifer's lap, arms wrapped around the blonde, kissing him deeply.

Finally, Seifer let his willpower win over. 

"Squall," he said, pulling away.

Squall sat up straight, looking down to his new boyfriend.

Seifer sighed. "Talk to me."

Squall blinked.

Seifer pushed the brunette ice-boy from his lap. He turned his body to face Squall, waiting in the same silence Squall gave him.

Squall looked at Seifer, his cloudy eyes watching the sky-blue ones study him. Most of the time, Squall's silence deterred people. Squall's lack of interest in life or his surroundings gave people the impression that Squall was an asshole. That he was just being a snob. After 10 minutes of being around Squall, people figured Squall was at that phase in teenage life where he hated everything and everyone. It wasn't worth talking to jerks. But Seifer didn't seem to think that.

And it made Squall more interested in him. The strange blonde that put up with his quietness, that actually tried to talk to Squall. Not like the way Squall's father tried. Laguna spoke too much, talking about things that were obvious. Yes, Squall's mother's garden was beautiful. Squall could see that. He didn't need Laguna to state it.

And Squall had been sitting there peacefully until Laguna came out to destroy his calm moment. So the garden hadn't been peaceful when Laguna spoke. And Squall wasn't trying for attention or to be noticed. Laguna should have realized that over the years. Squall was sitting outside to sit outside.

While Seifer seemed to talk about calmer things. And he looked at Squall, noticed Squall. Seifer tried to read Squall's reactions, and he listened to Squall. When Squall actually spoke, of course.

Seifer was also fun. He was handsome and bright. Happy. He was interested in knowing Squall. Unlike Squall's father, who was just interested in making Squall act more like other teenagers. 

Because that's what people wanted from Squall: to be like those other teens in their immaturity and stupidity.

But Seifer was only interested in getting _this_ Squall to talk. To be around _this_ Squall. The quiet, stoic Squall. To give _this_ Squall attention. Not expect Squall to be like those around him. Squall was allowed to be _Griever_. It was okay. And Seifer liked Squall for who he was.

"About...?" Squall said softly, meaning to try to hold a conversation.

Seifer smiled. "What do you think of my friends?" This was the first night Squall had spent being around Seifer's friends. So it was a legitimate question to start a conversation.

Squall opened his mouth to attempt a reply. But his mouth closed quickly, him realizing he needed to think it over. His eyes turned away from Seifer, glazing over as he tried to remember what it had been like talking to, or more likely: listening to each of the other teens tonight.

Seifer waited. He could tell Squall wasn't fazing out on him, Squall was trying to think of a reply. Seifer was halfway use to this: Squall pausing for a while when Seifer asked him specific questions.

Squall looked up. "Gregory is nice."

Seifer's smiled widened. "Yeah, he is. He's also the least asshole-like of my friends. Hazen is girl crazy, you notice that yet?"

Squall blinked, keeping his eyes locked with Seifer's. "... Hazen... likes Gloria."

Seifer sneered, still smiling. "Vanessa. That's the girl he's got a crush on."

Squall let a small frown crack on his expression. "... No. He... flirts with Vanessa. But Gloria is ... he ... ... looks at."

Seifer shifted in his seat on the bed. "You think so?"

Squall nodded once.

"I'm going to have to tease him about that," Seifer said, smirking. "Thoran's a lot like Hazen. Not girl crazy, though. I know he likes chicks, but he's more mature about it." Seifer laughed. "Thoran, mature. Hyne, I'm going to regret saying that."

Squall looked at the smile on Seifer's lips. It was odd, the blonde enjoying the conversation with Squall. Joking and laughing. But Squall didn't seen any reason to walk away like he normally did. He found himself willing to speak more. Add to what Seifer said.

"He... looks ... up to you," Squall said softly.

Seifer sneered. "You need to pay more attention to those freaks. No way Thoran looks up to me. He's just my bud."

Squall shrugged. He noticed that Thoran always agreed with Seifer, always sided with Seifer. Squall might look lost in another world, and most of the time he didn't think to pay attention. But he still heard what they said around him, even if he didn't register things. Thinking back to earlier, Squall could remember and then register. If he found it interesting enough to. Otherwise, he just let his mind forget.

"Victor's been an asshole lately," Seifer said with a sigh. "Sorry he's being a prick, especially to you. He's just pissed at me."

Squall cocked his head to the side, silently asking the question needed to be asked in response to Seifer's words. And Seifer could understand Squall's silent reply.

"I dumped my other boyfriend to go out with you," Seifer explained. "Victor thinks I should have dated Bret longer. He thinks..." Seifer paused, trying to decide if he should just say it out loud to Squall. But what the hell did it matter? "Victor thinks you're just with me because I'm some low life. Dating me to tell your friends about the fag from Old-Town Esthar you went out with."

A frown quickly pushed onto Squall's forehead. "...What...?"

Seifer smiled at Squall's reaction. The boy actually _could_ react. And before Seifer could tell Squall he thought Victor was full of shit, Squall spoke more.

"I'm not..." Squall tried. But he wasn't able to think of words to relate any sort of reaction he felt. 

"It's okay, sweetheart," Seifer said, putting his hand on Squall's thigh. "I know Victor's just being a prick. I dated Bret for three days before I met you. Guess I'm sorta an asshole like that." 

"No," Squall said, in some manner trying to defend Seifer from the blonde's own words.

"You don't know," Seifer said with a low laugh. 

"Then tell me," Squall said in his normal slow dialog.

Seifer half smirked a lighter expression, but in his eyes was a small amount of shock. Squall had spoken without even missing a beat.

"Okay," Seifer said, shifting to sit closer to Squall. "My longest relationships: it lasted only three weeks. Every single person I've ever dated: I'd slept with. And most of the time on the first date. I don't do flowers or chocolates, and I flirt a lot. Even around my boyfriends and girlfriends."

Squall reached up to Seifer, gently putting his hand on Seifer's cheek. He then slowly asked "Why?"

"Why what?" Seifer said.

Squall's hand moved down to Seifer's chest. "Why don't you... like... your boyfriends and girlfriends?"

Seifer frowned. "Of course I like them."

"Oh," Squall said in a softer voice than normal. He blinked, adjusting his eyes before refocusing them with Seifer's. "Then... I don't understand."

"I don't take my relationships serious," Seifer said, trying to think of a way to explain to his new anti-social boyfriend. "I don't take my boy and girlfriends ... their emotions serious."

"Why date?" Squall asked, titling his head slightly.

"Why not?" Seifer replied.

"I didn't," Squall answered.

"Why do you date now?" Seifer asked.

Squall paused. He didn't know. He didn't date before because it wasn't worth the trouble of being interested. Interested in situations like this: talking. Squall didn't see any reason to be friendly, or try to keep someone interested in being around him. It was work, and Squall couldn't find a reason to put effort into anything like that.

Now, why did he date? Squall found himself with an actual answer, and a long one at that. 

"I, um," Squall started slowly. "I don't... like to talk. Isn't, um. Isn't worth the trouble: ...keeping the other person interested."

"You're talking right now," Seifer said, smiling slightly.

"You..." Squall started. "are... worth the trouble."

Seifer watched Squall's expression, unsure but he had a feeling that was probably one of the biggest compliments a person could get from the brunette boy sitting there with him.

Seifer leaned forward, pushing his lips against Squall's. Squall wrapped his arms around Seifer's shoulders, kissing his blonde boyfriend back. 

Seifer slowly pulled away from Squall, saying softly "Thank you."

Squall moved a hand to Seifer's lips, tracing a finger lightly over the red flesh. "And you?"

Pulling back a little farther, Seifer half-frowned at Squall. "Um...?"

"Tell me," Squall said slowly. "Your boyfriends and girlfriends." He shifted to sit straighter. "You date them, why?"

"Oh," Seifer said with a soft laugh. He was startled for a moment, thinking Squall wanted a confession of love or something. But Squall didn't. He was just simply pursuing the conversation. "... I don't know."

"You like them?" Squall said softly, but he didn't mean for Seifer to answer the question. "Yet, they... are not worth flowers?"

"Who wants flowers?" Seifer asked with a humorous sneer. Though he knew plenty of people did, and he was sure all his Exs would have loved to get some sort of token of affection.

Squall shrugged.

"Do you want flowers?" Seifer asked, raising his eyebrows. And then in a small moment he realized he would get Squall flowers if the brunette wanted.

Squall shook his head then asked "Do you?"

Seifer shifted, in a second small moment he realized he wouldn't mind getting flowers from Squall. Not like in a girly-way, simply it wouldn't be a bad thing. Seifer then sneered.

"What the hell are you asking, Squall?" Seifer said, shifting his body further from Squall, but still facing him.

"Just... trying," Squall said softly. "to understand."

"Understand what? Me?!" Seifer asked, shaking his head.

"You like them, but don't show them," Squall answered. 

"I'm an asshole!" Seifer said, standing up from the bed. "Hyne Squall," he laughed, but not exactly comfortable. "Get it, I'm a fucking asshole to my lovers."

"But why?" Squall asked, looking up to Seifer.

"I just am," Seifer stated.

Squall looked down, away from Seifer.

Seifer frowned, wondering exactly why he'd just push all that onto Squall. Was it the smartest thing to tell his new boyfriend how much of a prick he was to all his past lovers? And then not leave himself any outs.

Seifer sighed, moving back to the bed. He put his hand on Squall's shoulder, the brunette looking up with the exact same expression as always. Even throughout the entire conversation they'd just had.

"I won't... I'm not going to be an asshole to you, Squall," Seifer said softly, moving his hand to caress Squall's ash-brown hair.

Squall didn't reply, going back to his more comfortable mute habit.

"I'm already a lot different with you," Seifer said. "If you want flowers, I'll go out and buy you flowers."

Squall tilted his head slightly, silently asking _why_.

"Because you are worth the trouble," Seifer said with a smile. "I don't even like flirting with anyone when I'm with you. You're much more interesting." Seifer's smile widened as he laughed softly. "When you talk; I'm interested, I want more. You fucking surprise me. You make me laugh when you don't even mean to. I choose being with you over being with anyone else."

Squall put his hands on Seifer's shoulders then slowly leaned forward into a tight hug. He closed his eyes, feeling Seifer's arms pull around him, holding him close.

This was most certainly more interesting than spending the night in his room for Squall. This was better than being alone. Or being with anyone else Squall could think of. And talking with Seifer had been appealing for Squall. 

Seifer pulled back from Squall just enough to meet their eyes.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Seifer asked.

Squall lightly traced a finger over Seifer's jaw line. "Depends on you."

Seifer smirked. "Depends on what I'm doing, huh?"

Squall blinked then nodded.

"Blood Kiss is performing," Seifer said. "You should come with me to the club."

"Alright," Squall whispered, leaning closer to hug Seifer again.

Seifer smiled, closing his eyes as he pulled Squall into a tight embrace.


	8. GlazedState

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but it's just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh* Oh! I also own a Griever necklace now! *is proud***

==================================

+ Chapter 8: Glazed-State +  
~***~ 

"You _are_ seriously agitated," Thoran said to Seifer.

Seifer glared at his friend. He then crossed his arms, sighing heavily as he shifted his weight. They were backstage, waiting for this band to get off so their turn would come up. The speakers vibrated through the floorboard, pounding up Seifer's legs. But he was use to it, the feeling blocked out. Music streamed through the air, blaring certain notes then calming down again.

"Not even a blow job?!" Hazen asked, raising his eyebrows with the question.

"No," Seifer grumbled back. It wasn't he was upset that Squall hadn't blow him, as Seifer had thought last night - sex would have been too soon. Blow job was in the category of sex, even for the blonde-slut. So Seifer wasn't upset about Squall's lack of sexual activity. Who knows, the brunette just might have spread his legs for Seifer. 

Seifer was grumbling because he didn't want to hear it from his friends. No, he hadn't had sex since he dumped Bret. Not a big deal, Seifer would wait for Squall. Oddly, it seemed worth the wait. But Seifer still didn't need to see the surprise on his two best friend's faces, nor the confusion. Was it so bad to want to wait?

Alright, Seifer was also a little sexually frustrated. Sure, he'd wait. But God-damn he really could use a blow job right now.

"Sucks," Hazen mumbled to Seifer's one word answer.

Thoran smirked, speaking before he thought. "Actually, it _doesn't_."

Hazen and Thoran laughed a moment until they saw the glare in Seifer's eyes. They quieted, turning their attention on waiting for the current band to get offstage.

A hand grabbed Seifer's ass, squeezing hard. Seifer jumped, turning around to glare at the person. Melissa; 20 year old back-stage worker for this club.

"Hey, Seify-baby," Melissa purred. Her hand wandered up his arm, to his shoulder.

Seifer shrugged her away. "Get off," he growled, stepping away from her.

Melissa frowned. "Heard you dumped Bret," she said, explaining her forward interest.

"For a new boyfriend," Thoran corrected.

"Man!" Melissa said, putting her hands on her hips. "You are such a whore!" A deep frown was on her forehead.

"Blow me," Seifer replied halfheartedly, a heavy sigh following.

"Poor Sei," Thoran said softly, shaking his head at the blonde.

Seifer squinted his eyes in a deep glare.

Thoran cracked a half-smiled, putting his hands into his jean pockets.

"Seifer!" Victor's voice called from behind the leering blonde.

The group of four turned to see Victor, Squall in tow. Seifer noted Victor's hand grasped onto Squall's wrist. Squall looked as bored as normal, almost oblivious to his surroundings. But his eyes meet with Seifer's, locking and not leaving the gaze. A small smile pulled on Seifer's face. He had to think that maybe Squall was happy to see him. The brunette's attention suddenly, oddly, focused.

Reaching the four, Victor released his death-grip on Squall's wrist.

"What are you-" Seifer started to growl at Victor. He wanted to know what the fuck the singer was doing with his boyfriend, since Victor had some disliking for Squall.

"One girl after another," Victor said while shaking his head. "Swear I must have watched 10 different girls approach Griever. A little lynch mob was forming to go over and scratch your boyfriend to death."

Seifer smiled, about to speak.

"_That's_ your new boyfriend?" Melissa asked.

Squall stepped one slow step to Seifer, but he wasn't standing _boyfriend_ close.

"Yeah," Seifer replied, almost sounding smug about it. He took Squall's hand, holding it tightly. Glancing to the brunette Ice-God, Seifer smile.

"Damn he's hot," Melissa commented, more saying the words to herself then to the group.

"Little Griever," Thoran said with a smile, eyes sparkling humorously at Squall.

"_Griever_?" Melissa repeated.

"That's his name," Thoran replied.

Melissa looked confused. 

Seifer had given up earlier today trying to correct the name. His friends enjoyed the name too much, and Squall didn't care. Then Seifer had to also take into account that the nickname _fit_ Squall, near perfectly. So, as of now, Squall went by _Griever_. No reason to argue about a sexy name like that.

Yes, Seifer found it sexy. The black clothing, leather pants, dark disposition. It was an oblivious disposition, but Squall was very dark. His eyes burned into you if you were the center of his focus. His voice soft and melancholy when he spoke. Even his breathing; slowly, through pouted pink lips, was dark and dreary. And the way he faded away, like he was remembering something that he wanted to forget.

Sexy Griever.

"O-kay," Melissa mumbled, raising her eyebrows in confused submission to the name. The brunette - Griever - he didn't argue with the name, so she'd just play along.

"Sei, you look a little more relax," Thoran commented.

That, purposely said, tensed Seifer up again. His eyes flared, turning to snap at the guitarist.

"And?" Seifer said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, Griever," Hazen said with a smirk. "Seif' needs a li'le attention, why don'tcha take 'im out ta da parkin' lot an' sit in his truck together?" It was obvious was Hazen was really saying: _Squall go fuck Seifer, he's horny_.

Squall blinked at Hazen, apparently not even attempting to understand what Hazen just said. It did get through, into Squall's mind, but he didn't bother with the dialog.

"Shut up!" Seifer growled.

"Not enough last night?" Victor said, sneering disgustedly.

Seifer, still holding Squall's hand, turned his body to direct more of his anger at the singer.

"Seifer ain't screwed Griever yet," Thoran said plainly.

Melissa laughed. But she quickly quieted as Seifer's gaze made its way to glare at her.

"Seriously?!" she asked. "Going for a record?!"

"Fuck you, bitch," Seifer snapped.

"No, really?" Victor asked, his tone lower and confused. 

"Did you hear anything?" Seifer asked, nostrils flared in anger.

Victor shrugged, motioning to Squall. As if it wasn't obvious: wouldn't the quiet boy be quiet during sex?

Seifer shook his head, fed-up with his friends too eager interest in his sex life. "No, I haven't screwed him yet. If that's any of your business!"

"Why not?" Melissa asked.

"Not everything is about sex," Seifer said plainly.

Of course, his friends laughed at that. Then they quickly quieted down.

"Since when?" Melissa asked, a smirk on her face.

"Since a week ago," Victor said plainly. He looked at Squall, holding back a jealous glare.

Squall wasn't even looking at Seifer. His eyes glazed over, lips closed, hand still in Seifer's only because of the blonde's tight grip. Squall looked like one of those manikin dolls that they dress up in department stores: eyes looking at nothing, body frozen in a pose.

"What's wrong with him?" Melissa asked suddenly.

Seifer frowned. "Nothing."

Melissa blinked up from her study of Squall, turning her attention to Seifer. "Drugs?"

Seifer glanced down quickly, but Squall looked as he always did. Seifer slowly raising his head back to meet Melissa's gaze.

"No," Seifer said.

"Is he alright?" Melissa asked, concerned.

A frown formed on Seifer's face again. "Yes! He's fine. He's just quiet."

"He's just like this," Victor said, explaining to Melissa.

Melissa studied Squall for a moment until "Is he retarded?"

"What?!" Seifer snapped, louder then he meant to. He'd had those thoughts himself, but dare _anyone_ say it about Squall. "What'd you say, bitch?"

Melissa raised her hand to her mouth, covering it apologetically. "He is, I'm sorry!"

"No!" Seifer quickly corrected. He was being defensive. Over compensating his own fear that Squall _might_ be, using his anger to hide his hesitancy on knowing the answer. Maybe Squall was. "He isn't!"

"What's wrong with him, then?" Melissa asked.

"He's quiet!"

Squall didn't outward show any signs of listening. But he was. Had been the moment he'd locked eyes with Seifer as Victor dragged him over to the blonde-God. 

There was no reason for Squall to give input into the conversation. Like it mattered that people thought he was retarded. Squall couldn't care either way. And he would have just stood there until they were all completely convinced, and the subject dropped. Except Seifer was upset. He was defending Squall, trying to _explain_ Squall.

If Squall bothered to think about it, he might have laughed. Someone attempting to explain why he was as fucked-up as he was?

But Squall didn't bother. He was focused on Seifer.

Seifer accepted Squall for Squall. For being the _Griever_ boy that Squall was. And Seifer _liked_ Squall for that, Hyne knows why. Squall was intriguing. Past that good looks that attracted Seifer to Squall, Squall was a mystery. Depth that he hid. Something buried deep down that no one was allowed to touch. He was a boy lost in a field of ice. Hyne knows why Seifer wanted to burn into that, after only knowing Squall for a week. Hyne knows why Squall watched Seifer, inside looking out at Seifer's smile.

"Maybe he is!" Seifer finally admitted. He couldn't stand the prodding anymore.

His friends went quiet.

Squall's fingers tightened around Seifer's hand. He blinked off his glazed over state and looked up to his new blonde boyfriend.

Seifer looked down, almost shocked to see Squall reacting. But hadn't Squall last night?

"I'm not retarded," Squall said, too softly. And he realized it was too soft, his normal whispered voice hushed out even further. His voice was slightly horse, not having used it since he'd finished his conversation with Seifer last night (then made out with Seifer) before falling asleep.

Squall tried again: "I'm not retarded." His voice loud enough that all of Seifer's friends heard Squall. That was the point of Squall speaking: defend himself _for_ Seifer.

Seifer looked down, watching Squall's ever-blank expression. Squall then turned to the girl who was now gawking in a _he can speak!_ mouth-open stance.

"Just quiet," Squall said, his blue eyes burning at Melissa. 

She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, wishing him to turn away or blink! - Anything.

Then it hit Seifer - Squall was glaring at her. Not just the small expression that sometimes broke through the mask on Squall's face. Not the small wide-eyes or frown that slipped out. No, the mask was down and he was completely _glaring_. Eyes burning, nose slightly wrinkled, lip somewhat curled up, not breaking.

Squall wasn't mad. Not in the slightest. People could think he was a girl for all he cared - which he didn't. The glare, forced and etched onto his face, was for Seifer. Squall had to defend himself for Seifer, speak up and look interested. Or look _something_. A manikin wasn't a good date. Squall was trying to be a good date - a good boyfriend. So Seifer would stay with him, give Squall attention, talk to Squall, like _ this_ Squall. No one gave that to Squall before.

Not that Squall was anywhere close to _in love_. It's Squall Ice-Prick Leonhart. He didn't even like Seifer. If Seifer walked away right now, Squall would just call a cab, or maybe walk home - it was a long walk, but Squall wouldn't have noticed. Seifer could dump Squall right then-and-there, no difference to Squall.

He was inside, looking out. Looking out at that smile on Seifer's face. Squall's fingers reached absently forward to touch Seifer's lips, to touch the smile. But if Seifer turned away, Squall would simply pull his hand back and live the same uncaring way he always did.

That didn't mean Squall would put off some effort to touch the smile, his hand was moving forward after all. To the smile, the bright blue eyes, blonde hair, and gorgeous body. Angelic, if Seifer wasn't such an asshole. Squall didn't care about Seifer's asshole traits, didn't bother him, didn't rouse his feelings. Squall just watched with eyes that hadn't been out in sunlight for years.

"You look seriously pissed, Griever," Victor said softly.

"I'm sorry!" Melissa said, shifting uncomfortably. "I believe you ain't!" she corrected her previous thoughts. "Damn! Sorry!"

Squall blinked off the expression, the mask breaking the glare while building ice-blocks over Squall's skin. His ever protected mask.

Squall turned up to Seifer, their hands still locked together. Seifer was smiling. 

"And as for sex..." Squall said softly.

Seifer's smile vanished, eyes widening briefly. But he didn't have long to look at Squall with shock. 

Squall reached up, hands on Seifer's neck as he pulled the blonde down into a passionate kiss. Squall's fingers moved up into Seifer's hair, eagerly grasping at the blonde locks.

Seifer hesitated for only a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around Squall, grabbing Squall's ass.

Squall's mouth beat against Seifer's. Their tongues pushing together, tasting each other. Squall's arms up around Seifer's shoulders, holding his blonde boyfriend tightly. Squall continued to move his hands eagerly over Seifer's cotton shirt, grinding his body harshly to Seifer.

Their mouths separated, and Seifer thought Squall was done. But Squall moved his kisses to the side of Seifer's lips, then to his cheek, and to Seifer's neck. Squall had kissed him this way last night, hungrily, passionately, hands moving over his body. Seifer was just surprised to see Squall jump onto him in public and do it. - Then again, this is Squall. Hadn't he shoved his tongue into Seifer's mouth because a teacher said they couldn't hug? Squall that didn't care what anyone thought.

One of Squall's hands was on Seifer's cheek, then up into Seifer's hair again. Mouth moving towards Seifer's chest, Squall's second hand pushing Seifer's shirt up, fingers gliding over the firm abs of Seifer's stomach. Then to Seifer's smooth chest, fingers pushing against Seifer's nipple.

Squall moved his mouth past the bunched-up shirt, bringing his tongue to the smooth chest. One hand holding Seifer's shirt up, the other hand running down Seifer's ribs. And Squall's lips: devouring the soft skin of Seifer's chest.

It took Seifer a moment to realize his back as pressed against a wall. Squall had moved him - without Seifer's realizing - four feet back.

Squall stopped bothering to hold Seifer's shirt up, moving both hands to the hips of the suede pants that covered Seifer's body. Squall's own gloved leather fingers pushed into the tight pants, touching the skin of Seifer's hips. Seifer's fingers wove into Squall's ash-brown hair.

Squall's mouth had moved to the lowest bare-skin he could find, and then he moved his mouth to Seifer's pants button, planning on an attempt at undoing it with only his mouth. But Seifer's fingers clenched in his hair with the sound of:

"Eh, we're on in like a minute." Gregory's voice.

Squall pushed back and stood up, gaze quickly joining with Seifer's. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Seifer's, kissing more gently then before. Seifer kissed back, lapping up with each touch of their lips.

Squall then stepped back, allowing Seifer away from the wall. Seifer walked forward, still shocked but unable to hold back a grin at Squall.

"And why didn't I fuck you last night?" Seifer asked, humor and desire mixed in with his words.

Squall took his normal pause to think about it before he came up with a shrug. Oddly large and childlike, which had been done for Seifer's benefit. Seifer laughed. He caressed Squall's cheek firmly then turned to join Gregory in heading to the stage. Except that the rest of Blood Kiss was staring slack-jawed. 

"We going or what?" Seifer asked them.

They hesitantly moved forward, stealing glances back at Squall.

"Sweetheart," Seifer said after the stopped and turned back to Squall.

Squall waited.

"You can stand offstage if you want to," Seifer said. Most of his boyfriends and girlfriends liked to stand there. Though Seifer hadn't really been interested before (he was working!) he liked the idea of Squall standing there. Maybe give Seifer a few kisses between songs or when Seifer went back to get water?

Squall stepped forward, complying with Seifer's statement. Seifer smiled, holding his hand out for Squall to accept, then they walked together towards the stage. All the while Seifer trying to ignore his massive hard on, and the thoughts on how well his guitar might cover it up while he was out in front of a crowd.

* * *

Laguna sat at his desk in his home office. He was supposed to be doing work; reading these papers, thinking up a way to cut taxes, thinking over the train system that brought the world to Esthar through FH, and the South airport that needed to be revamped.

The words on the stacks of papers in front of Laguna were a sea. A sea of black on white, not even getting past the gaze in Laguna's eyes.

He was worried. Son still gone since yesterday. Friday morning Squall had gone to school, and then he was picked up by that blonde boy. And now - nothing.

There was a million questions that swirled through Laguna's mind, but he had no one to ask. He's spoken to Ellone about Squall, but she was adamant about saying anything. Like she was hiding something from Laguna.

That just worried Laguna further. Ellone knew something about Squall, perhaps that Squall was into drugs now or worse! Yet the girl wasn't saying anything, becoming agitated at the subject of Squall and the blonde - Seifer.

Laguna had the boy's first name, at least. Except that didn't give Laguna anything to work off of. Or any sort of mental ease. 

Laguna had tried Squall's cellphone, but the phone was off. Laguna had left messages. Nothing in reply. So Laguna tried to work.

The papers still were nothing but lines of black on white, the problems that needed to be thought of around Esthar - as colossal as they were - wouldn't center in Laguna's mind.

Where was Squall?! When did the boy get a social life? Better yet, why did Squall suddenly _want_ a social life? Squall must have; he was hanging around the blonde.

"Sir?" Kiros said. Laguna hadn't noticed the man enter the private home office.

Laguna sighed, sitting tall in his chair. "Don't suppose my boy called you?"

Kiros shook his head. "Sorry, President. Came to see how the Southside project notes looked. You've read them?"

Laguna shifted awkwardly in his chair, looking down at the open file in front of him. There sat the Southside project, but Laguna hadn't read a single word. Looking up, Laguna shook his head.

Kiros crossed the room and walked around the desk to stand next to Laguna. 

"Here, sir," Kiros said, picking up the file. "I'll help you. You should think about something aside from your son, and you've got to get this work done."

Laguna nodded, sitting back in the leather chair.

* * *

Soft cords strummed on the guitar. It flowed, quiet in the blacken club. 

Seifer's fingers hit the guitar again, then Victor's voice started up:

_"I can't imagine to be like you... The pain and the sufferin' you put me through."_

Seifer's soft background vocals then joined Victor as they repeated the lines:

_"I can't imagine to be like you... The pain and the sufferin' you put me through..."_

Everything then pounded up. Drums, guitars, and bass. Baring up into heavy beats, the club crowd below jumping with the thundered music that blasted through the speakers. Everything vibrated, lights swirling around the stage and crowd of dancing people.

Seifer stood to the left front of the stage, body rocking with the music, hands strumming the strings harshly. Victor was positioned next to Seifer, microphone in hand, singing as he rocked his body and bounce-danced to the music. Gregory pounded down on his drums center-back, with Hazen and Thoran right-stage dancing and bouncing around to the song.

Seifer glanced back to offstage, seeing Squall standing there in the darkness. Squall's eyes were focused on Seifer, as though he saw nothing else that went on. It was the same look Squall gave whenever he stared at something. Like he was either trying to figure it out, or didn't even see anything at all. Seifer had a hard time discerning what exactly Squall saw when he watched with those eyes.

At least Squall was watching. Focused. Eyes locked on Seifer; his body, his lips, his hands. Squall noticed every time he looked at Seifer how completely sexy the blonde was. It was out of place in Squall's mind to even _notice_ something such as that. But he did. From Seifer's strong arms, to the thick legs, suede covered ass, and handsome smirk.

Blue-eyed God.

Seifer blinked away from his brief gaze at Squall to turn and scream into his mic: "_Don't tell me!"_

Victor started up the lyrics harder, his voice yelling through the speakers. _"I can't imagine to be like you... All the pain and the sufferin' I go through. You surround yourself with evil... Every night all you have is unequal."_

Seifer's backup voice yelled into the mic again: _"Don't hesitate."_

Squall's eyes watched Seifer's lips, studying the simple movement of the teen sing. Seifer could still feel Squall's eyes. Although he didn't look back, he remembered the look in Squall's eyes. Backstage where Squall had been starting Hyne knows what, really - those kisses that were leading somewhere else all together in a _very_ public setting. Backstage had turned Seifer on enough. And now that young Ice Prince was watching with those intent eyes.

As Seifer had thought already: it was difficult to tell what Squall was really seeing. But having the attention from Squall, watching from offstage, the young brunette being attentive - Seifer felt a warm comfort. 

Squall wasn't much of a boyfriend sometimes, but other times Squall's skills at being a lover were all but too much. And Seifer was Squall's first boyfriend. Squall didn't know quite how to act. Which made Seifer believe that after a long while of having Squall with him, he might be able to get Squall to be the perfect boyfriend - Just like the moment Squall blinked out of his gazed over state to glare at Melissa, then stimulate Seifer so much the blonde hadn't been able to see straight briefly.

_"Or you'll live in your own hell,"_ Victor sang, twirling around with a bounce until he was center stage, jumping into the air with the hard beat.

_"Out of my way!" _Seifer stepped up to the mic and sang again.

_"You're surrounded by evil," _Victor sang, moving to stand next to Thoran and dance there. Hazen moved to the edge of the stage, hand thumbing the thick bass strings.

_"Don't hesitate!"_

Squall briefly looked from his staring at Seifer, turning to glance around the entire stage. The thick smell of sweat - too many bodies packed in the same room - had been in the air from the moment Squall walked in. The smell just strengthened where Squall stood. And the lights that beamed onto the stage were warm - the heat with the music resonating backstage into the darkness.

Squall looked back to Seifer, seeing the colors of Seifer's clothing vibrating in the light. The red and black-grey colors sparkling almost. Black-grey jean pants with red flames rising up the pant legs, the red cotton shirt with the word "Hate" written in crimson-red, and black-grey shoes. Like a fire burning from ash until it was lit brightly.

Squall blinked up from his half-dazed state, listening to the music that he'd blocked out.

Victor's voice filled Squall's ears: "_A dark cloud that follows you... Rainy days will always find you. You can never get away... Evil come another day."_

The chorus repeated with Seifer's yelling:_ "Don't hesitate."_

The music then calmed down into a soft near-solo guitar section.

Victor's voice came back after a few seconds, singing over the same lines again: _"I can't imagine to be like you... the pain and the sufferin' you put me through. I can't imagine to be like you... the pain and the sufferin' you put me through."_

Moments later of Squall's dazed-watching, the song ended. The crowd screamed their approval of the music.

Seifer glanced back to see Squall still watching him. Seifer smiled at Squall, winking.

Squall looked to the smile on Seifer's face, looking at the curves of the lips. He then looked up to Seifer's blue eyes, studying the deep color.

Seifer turned away, trying to force his smile at the youthful brunette away. He was supposed to be starting the next song.

* * *

**+ "Bitch" by Sevendust is the song above**


	9. Don't Wish It's already True

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but its just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh* Oh! I also own a Griever necklace now! *is proud***

==================================

+ Chapter 9: Don't Wish - It's already True +  
~***~ 

Squall was asleep in Seifer's arms. They sat in the backseat of Gregory's Ford Taurus - Gregory _was_ driving, even though his license was suspended. Hazen was driving Seifer's truck back to meet up at Seifer's (parent's) house. 

Seifer had been carrying the sleeping Squall from the club, and Hazen volunteered to drive Seifer's truck for him. Hazen had his dirt-bike, so he could just tie it to the back of the truck.

Thoran sat behind the driver's seat, behind Gregory. Victor was back in the front passenger seat, looking into the darkness outside the car windows. The night scorched the sky black, the lights of Esthar dwindled out as the car speed along the freeway. 

"No sex again, huh Seifer?" Thoran asked, trying not to smile.

Seifer turned his attention from watching Squall's slumbered face, eyes quickly glaring at the fellow guitarist.

"Shut up," Seifer said, sneering. He sighed, hugging Squall to him. Squall shifted in sleep, pushing harder against Seifer.

"Don't get angry at me," Thoran said. "Hyne. A little pissy, aren't we?"

"Fuck you!" Seifer said a little louder, but still careful of his tone with Squall sleeping in his arms. "Why can't I just have a boyfriend I don't fuck right away? I'm waiting, so?!"

Victor turned around in his seat to look back at Seifer. A frown deep on Victor's face as he said "It's the reason you date! To have sex. You use everyone. What's with the little brunette?"

"What do you mean what's with Griever?" Seifer asked, frowning now at Victor.

"He means: why so different? Griever didn't say _no_, did he?" Gregory asked from up at the driver's seat.

"I haven't even asked for it," Seifer grumbled, trying to get the subjected dropped. He hugged Squall closer, a glare still on his face - though Seifer wasn't looking at anyone.

"Why?" Thoran asked.

Fed-up, Seifer turned and spat out: "I like him!" through clenched teeth.

"_Like_ him?" Victor repeated in a softer tone.

Seifer sighed, looking up to Victor. "Like buy-him-flowers-like him," he mumbled halfheartedly before looking down to Squall's sleeping face again.

The car went dead-silent. Then:

"Seriously?" Thoran asked.

Seifer nodded. "I donno, he's just fun."

"He doesn't speak!" Victor said.

Seifer shrugged. "He says enough. ...Besides, no one's like him." Seifer would have caressed Squall's cheek, but both Thoran and Victor were watching him. Like hell Seifer was going to bond with his friends by showing them he actually _could_ care about someone he dated. 

"Wow," Thoran said softly, turning away from Seifer to look out the window.

Victor took a moment longer then Thoran to absorb what Seifer had just said. Victor then turned and melted down into his chair, frowning out into the darkness.

"So he's going back to your house?" Gregory asked, seeing if he had to drop Squall off somewhere else.

"Yeah," Seifer said with a heavy sigh. He mentally noted to go look at apartments sometime soon. He needed to get out of that shit hole. 

"Mom and Dad ain't home?" Thoran asked, turning back to look at Seifer.

Seifer nodded. "Gambling somewhere. The house is empty."

"Why do you just stay at Squall's house?" Victor asked.

Seifer sneered. "Yeah... right," he mumbled.

"Why not?" Victor asked. "Griever ain't told Mommy and Daddy about his _boyfriend_?"

"I'm so going to kick your ass one day," Seifer said seriously. "I would right now, but my rich-ass boyfriend is sleeping." He mocked the comment about Squall's family background back at Victor.

"That'd be awesome," Thoran said softly. "Hanging out around those rich-snob neighborhoods. All that money everywhere. Hyne knows what Squall's house looks like!"

"You've seen his house," Gregory commented to Seifer. "What's it look like? Huge?"

Seifer was about to bitch-out his friends for being so into Squall's financial affairs, but Seifer then remembered Squall's _house_. He'd dropped Squall off there every day last week.

Seifer looked down to Squall, frowning. 

"What?" Thoran asked, seeing Seifer's expression. "You've seen it right?"

Seifer looked up, turning to Thoran. "Yeah... but..." He looked back down. "Um...?"

"Seifer?" Victor mused with his eyebrows raised. Victor was back turned around in the passenger seat, looking to the three teens that sat in the backseats.

Seifer was about to respond, but he stopped.

Squall stirred, stretching in his seat on Seifer's lap. He hugged Seifer then opened his eyes. Blinking away the sleep, Squall saw Seifer's frowning expression.

Squall looked back at Seifer with his dead, unconcerned gaze.

"Who do you live with?" Seifer asked.

Squall paused. He thought over his reply until he came up with: "Dad and sister." Seifer knew that though.

"Who's your dad?" Seifer asked, wanting more of an answer.

Again, Squall paused. It took a while for it to click why Seifer was asking: Squall lived at the Palace. 

"Squall?" Seifer said seriously, not using the new nickname.

"Laguna," Squall answered. "Lorie."

The car went into its second dead silence. Gregory's foot even lifted up from the gas pedal briefly before he pushed his foot back down.

"President Lorie?" Seifer asked, eyes studying Squall's face.

Squall didn't reply, he didn't bother to confirm his words. 

"You think that?" Victor asked Squall.

"He lives at the Palace," Seifer said, looking up to this friends.

"Say what?!" Thoran said loudly.

Seifer breathed until he said "I dropped his off there. He had the access code to get into the Palace Gates. He went into the property. I watched him."

"...You're the President's son?!" Thoran asked, using the same loud voice.

Squall looked at Thoran, keeping his indifferent expression.

"No fucking way," Victor said.

Squall decided he should confirm it. Seifer needed to see it. So Squall reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open, Squall got the picture of him standing with his father that had been taken at Squall's birthday this year. Squall gave his wallet to Seifer.

Seifer looked at the picture, recognizing the President from the TV, newspapers, magazines. It was President Laguna Lorie. In a party-hat. Squall looked as miserable as normal, no party-hat.

Seifer looked at Squall as Thoran reached over and took the wallet to see the picture.

"Your last name is Leonhart," Seifer said.

"Mom's maiden name," Squall explained. It was the first time he'd brought up his mother_ at all _to Seifer.

"No fucking way!" Thoran said, staring at the picture. 

"Let me see!" Victor said, holding his hand out. Thoran slowly handed over the wallet, still open to that picture.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing hanging out with _us_?!" Thoran asked Squall, eyes wide.

"Damn," Victor said to himself. He then held the wallet out to show Gregory. Gregory glanced down to see, amazed at the sight of the President smiling happily with an arm around Squall's shoulders.

Squall stared blankly at Thoran.

"Seriously!" Seifer agreed. "And why're you dating me?!"

Squall slowly turned his blank expression from Thoran to Seifer. 

"Bored at the Palace?" Thoran asked.

Anyone else would have felt uncomfortable. Squall simply kept his gaze locked at Seifer, eyes burning in their dead-stare.

"Why?" Seifer repeated softer.

Squall could have gone for a shrug explanation without words, or he could have turned the conversation back to Seifer, he could even have just stayed silent, but Squall didn't. He did the most odd thing for himself. Squall turned to Victor, reaching forward to take the wallet back. Then he pulled the wallet to himself, looking at the picture. Sighing, Squall held the wallet for Seifer to see, pointing a single gloved-finger to his father. The President of Esthar. In a party-hat.

Seifer looked down at the dorky smirk on Laguna's face. The cake in the foreground was huge, and the words written in frosting said "Baby Turned 15."

Seifer sneered.

Squall noticed that, seeing his point got across; so he closed his wallet and pushed it back into the back pockets of his jeans.

"Why not get rich friends, rich boyfriends?" Seifer asked. "It is possible, Squall. There are certainly gay guys at your school. They might be in the closet, but you're out now."

Squall stared blankly at Seifer. He didn't need to justify himself, he just did things.

"Come on, Squall," Seifer said seriously.

Slowly, Squall lifted his right hand. He touched the stubble on Seifer's chin, caressing the prickly skin.

"Someone else?" Squall asked in his monotone voice, watching Seifer's expression.

Seifer blinked slowly then said "Yeah."

Squall moved his hand to Seifer's shoulder then moved to wrap both arms around Seifer's neck. Hugging Seifer, Squall closed his eyes and whispered into Seifer's ear "Why? Boring..."

Seifer smiled at that, hugging Squall back. Seifer would have to accept that answer, for now. Squall then moved to sit down in Seifer's lap again, leaving his hands around Seifer's shoulders.

"What?" Thoran asked, honestly interested in what Squall said.

Seifer looked to him, realizing his friends were all watching attentively.

"He basically said why would he want anyone else," Seifer explained.

Squall moved his right hand down to touch Seifer's cotton shirt, tracing over the words _Hate_.

"Griever just _likes_ you, and that's that?" Victor said, unconvinced.

"I don't know," Seifer snapped back. "What? You think Griever's gonna go out into a long monolog about his life and why he would choose someone like me over anyone else? Who the fuck knows, but he's dating me. Let's not try to convince him I'm a loser so he dumps me, okay?"

* * *

The door opened into the wooden crap-hole house. Squall stepped into the darkness, Seifer closely behind. The roar the Ford Taurus signaled the rest of Blood Kiss was driving away.

Seifer reached past the slow moving Squall, flipping the lights on. A subtle buzz sound filled the hallway as a dull light turned on.

Seifer's hand to the small of Squall's back ushered Squall forward. Squall stepped further into the house, listening to the front door shut behind him.

"Beautiful, huh?" Seifer asked sarcastically.

Squall turned, his dead-gaze looking to Seifer. Seifer smiled at Squall, though there wasn't any humor in the situation. Squall blinked, Seifer laughed softly. 

"You're certainly one in a million, Griever," Seifer said, shaking his head.

Squall, not bothering with any acknowledgement to Seifer's comment, turned to continue further into the house. He paused when he reached the doorway to get into the kitchen. Squall slowly walked into the kitchen, flipping another light on. The same buzz sound filled the air as the brownish-light lit the room.

Dishes pilled in the sink, floor needing to be mopped, kitchen table covered with old newspapers and magazines, and other such things. 

A finger on Squall's chin took the brunette's attention. 

"We're here to sleep, not to see what pigs my parents are," Seifer commented with a half-smile. 

Seifer then took Squall's hand and lead him around the kitchen table and out of a second door, remembering to flip the lights off. The two were then back in the hallway, heading down to Seifer's bedroom.

Seifer pulled keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door. Pushing the door open, Seifer waited for Squall. Squall stepped in first, a hand reaching over to turn the light on.

The room lit brightly. The light was a normal color, not the mucky brown in those other rooms. Posters on the walls, new expensive accessories, though the furniture wasn't new. Computer, DVD player, Playstation 2 and an Xbox, along with an empty guitar stand with a small amp sitting next to it.

Hazen was driving Seifer's truck, going to drop it off here before heading home. Hazen's dirt bike was strapped to the Dodge Pick-up, so he did have a way home. Seifer's guitar was in the bed of his truck.

Squall slid off his jacket, catching it in his hands then moving it around to hold the coat in front of him. His eyes scanned the room, noticing the completely different setting. This room looked out of place, like it belonged with a different house. 

Seifer's hand from behind Squall took the leather jacket. Squall dropped his hands to the side.

"So," Seifer said as he walked over to his closet. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" Seifer hung the leather jacket up on a hook, then began to remove his trench coat.

Squall watched Seifer, not even thinking about replying.

Seifer turned after his coat was away, seeing his leather-clad boyfriend looking ever-bored. 

"I've been the one to drag you everywhere this weekend," Seifer clarified that Squall was indeed required to answer. "Why don't you tell me what you want to do."

Squall stared at Seifer. Black expression; though he considered Seifer's words, he still wasn't thinking of a reply. Seifer's retort was to wait in silence until Squall answered.

Squall's moist lips parted and he blinked. His mouth opened a little wider as he looked away from Seifer, scanning the carpeted floor as he tried to think of some way he should answer. What did teenagers do? Go to football games, eat at In an' Out, go to clubs, _hang out_. The movies?

Seifer put his hands in his pockets, waiting in silence. He knew Squall was trying, so he would give Squall the time the brunette required.

"Movies?" Squall said finally, looking up to meet Seifer's gaze.

Seifer smiled. "Alright, what movie?"

Squall couldn't even think over that, since he didn't know which were out. So Squall shook his head slowly.

Seifer nodded, turning to head to his dresser. "Firefly came out Friday," he said, opening the second to top drawer. "A weird murder/rape movie." Removing a large t-shirt for the band Hallows, he turned back to Squall. "Interested? Or do you want a romance movie? Divinity came out two weeks ago, I still haven't seen it." Seifer held out the shirt.

Squall crossed over to Seifer, slowly accepting the shirt. Using the time he walked, Squall decided on the first choice - it was probably the one Seifer wanted to see more, since he thought of it first. "Firefly," Squall's voice said, using that soft tone that was barely above a whisper.

"Good," Seifer said, turning back to remove another shirt for himself. "Cause, don't mean to bash, but I'm not into the chick-flick genre. Tears and _love_. Blah."

Seifer tossed his shirt to the bed, closed the second drawer to open the top one. He pulled out a pair of boxers for himself then glanced to Squall.

Squall was looking down at the shirt in his hands.

Seifer held out a pair of boxers for Squall. "Don't suppose it would bother you, huh?"

Squall looked up, a hand reaching for the boxers. No reply, just the dead-gaze. And then Squall's hand had moved back to his chest, clutching both articles of clothing.

The drawer closed, Seifer turning to the bed. 

Squall turned from Seifer, setting the clothes down on the close by chair. He then reached down and pulled off his shirt, letting the cotton school-shirt drop to the ground. Squall then picked up the Hallows band shirt and pulled it on. It was huge, but comfortable. Certainly different then the t-tops he normally wore to bed.

Squall knelt down, untying his boots.

Seifer pulled off his red cotton shirt, throwing it over to the hamper before reaching to get his band shirt. He then pushed off his black-grey Nike shoes, kicking them under the bed. His jeans unhooked then feel heavily to the ground. 

Glancing over to Squall, Seifer saw the brunette watching him.

"What?" Seifer asked, wondering if Squall was trying to catch Seifer in the buff. Squall was only wearing his leather pants, boots off and set to the side with his black (of course) socks.

"No underwear," Squall said without hesitation. No blush. Eyes normal in their dead-stare.

Seifer frowned, looking to the boxers he gave Squall. Then Seifer realized what Squall meant - which gave slight justification as to why Squall had chosen to wear Nessa's pajamas: no underwear. 

Even if Squall was wearing them, he would have to take them off to put on the boxers. But Squall simply spoke to explain why he hadn't stripped the leather pants. Squall's eyes asked the real question that explained why he hadn't removed all his clothes: no privacy, so was Squall undressing here with Seifer?

Seifer smirked.

"I won't look," Seifer said, eyes sparkling humorously at Squall. His face turned more seriously. "So long as you don't."

Squall seemed to straighten, as though the thought never crossed his mind in complete honesty. Squall looked to the boxers Seifer currently wore, looking as though he were weighting something in his mind. Squall looked back to Seifer's eyes, seeing the small blush on Seifer's cheeks that almost contrasted with the smirk.

Squall's eyes lingered on Seifer a moment longer before he turned away, hands moving to undo the leather pants.

Seifer watched a moment long, expecting Squall to turn back to check, but Squall didn't. And Seifer hand to turn away quickly, almost waiting too long as Squall moved his hands to his hips and began to push the leather down.

Seifer looked down, moving his own hands to undress himself. He listened to Squall's shuffling in back of him, the sound of leather being moved, and then the softer sound of someone's feet stepping two times on the creaking wooden floor.

Seifer pulled up his new boxers, after which he leaned down to pick up his worn-clothing. "Finished," he said, not wanting to catch Squall before he was done.

"Y-eah..." Squall's voice came back.

Seifer turned to see Squall folding his white shirt to set with his pants on the chair. Seifer walked to his hamper and dropped the clothes in, not bothering to check the pockets for money he knew was there. He'd check when he did laundry.

"You like music, of course, huh?" Seifer asked, heading over to his stereo.

Squall honestly didn't know. So he just watched Seifer turn the stereo on, the CD changer loading up a CD.

"Shiva's Influence," Seifer said as the music started. "One of my favorite bands. They came out last month. Hit the charts pretty hard, but I doubt they've gotten the respect they deserve. Music industry is prejudice." Seifer shrugged.

The goth-rock music started, drums leading the song as the soft notes of a keyboard picked up the song. Then a break in the music, drums pounding alone.

The lead vocalist of the all girl band filled the air. _"Someone is dancing... on my grave. Sending shivers... down my spine."_

Seifer walked to his bed then flopped backwards, the bouncing a few times from his weight on the mattress.

Squall walked over to Seifer, crawling onto the bed then laying heavily against Seifer's side. Seifer's left arm moved to hold Squall to him.

_"I hear a laugh, it awoke my soul. The wind takes the leaves where he wants them to go. His tunes enchant our world, our thoughts leave us frozen."_

"Fucking awesome, huh?" Seifer said, commenting on the song. 

Squall kept his silence, fingers caressing lightly over Seifer's shirt. It was warm in Seifer's arms, the second night in a row where he'd been laying with Seifer. Last night Squall had slept pressed to Seifer's chest, the blonde's arms a comfortable blanket in their own. Seifer's hot breath beating to Squall's forehead, his soft lips brushing against Squall's skin.

_"In this heart of mine...It's you I find." _

_"Take my hand...I'll take you to the promised land. You're the one."  
_  
"No one gives the chicks credit," Seifer muttered, eyes locked on the ceiling to his bedroom. 

Squall pushed from Seifer's chest, looking down to the blue eyes of his new boyfriend.

Seifer turned his eyes to Squall, seeing the brunette had something to say. Not just attempting conversation _for_ Seifer, Squall actually had something to say.

"...Blood Kiss," Squall said the name to Seifer's band.

Seifer smiled happily, moving a hand to brush back some of Squall's hair.

_"I hear a laugh, it awoke my soul. The wind takes the leaves where he wants them to go. His tunes enchant our will, Our thoughts leave us frozen."  
_  
"You're good," Squall said softly, eyes cracking in the emotion of sincerity. 

Seifer caressed Squall's cheek. "Thanks." He glanced to the shirt Squall wore. "Wish we were as good as Hallows," Seifer said, looking up. "Maybe one day."

Squall looked down to the band-shirt, seeing the screaming face of the lead singer. Looking back to Seifer, Squall shook his head. "Don't wish," Squall said softly, his lips hardly moving.

_"Take my hand, I'll take you to the promised land."_

"Stop while you're ahead, Griever," Seifer said, smiling. He appreciated the compliment, but he didn't need delusions. Blood Kiss needed to work harder, get better. They were good, but they were still playing at clubs, no serious manager or Record Labels looking to sign them.

Squall's fingers moved to Seifer's lips, touching the soft pink flesh. He caressed the lips before moving his hand to Seifer's cheek, fingers lightly moving over the stubbly skin. Squall then leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Seifer's. Seifer kissed back until Squall pulled up.

_"Nevil, where ever have you gone, these tears will fade. Nevil, whatever you have done, please have faith."_

Squall pulled back just enough to look at Seifer's face. "Don't... wish," Squall repeated, again his lips hardly moving. "Already..." he continued, closing his eyes and moving back to kiss Seifer again. "true," he finished in a voice almost too low for Seifer to heard. And then Squall's soft kisses broke away from Seifer, the brunette sitting back.

The goth-rock song ended, the second track on the CD starting up.

Seifer half-smiled at the blank expression on Squall's face. 

A car-horn honked outside. Hazen.

Seifer turned from Squall, rolling over to slip out of bed. He walked to his closet and grabbed his trench coat, pulling it on as he walked to his bedroom door to meet Hazen out front.


	10. FireFly

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but its just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh* Oh! I also own a Griever necklace now! *is proud***

==================================

+ Chapter 10: FireFly +  
~***~ 

"Seifer!" a female voice called.

Seifer turned from boredly waiting in line at the movie-house.

Sheryl along with a couple other cheerleaders and a number of high school jocks were walking out of the parking lot, towards the theater.

Seifer nodded to them, waiting for the girl to run over to him.

"Ah!" Sheryl said with a smile. "Where's the rest of Blood Kiss?!"

Seifer shrugged, a small frown on his face. "I don't go everywhere with them."

"Oh," Sheryl said, disappointed. The rest of her friends reached where Seifer was standing. "So you here alone?" 

Seifer shook his head. "On a date."

"I heard you're gay," one of the jocks said, eyeing Seifer.

"You hitting on me?" Seifer asked plainly, reaching into his jean back-pocket for his cigarettes.

"Ew, no!" the guy quickly said.

Seifer looked up from opening the cigarette pack. "Then why you ask?" Seifer pulled a cigarette out, moving it to his lips.

"You were making out with guy at the game Friday night!" Sheryl said, watching Seifer.

Seifer sneered. "Not really making out. Kissed briefly, yes." He lit a match, moving the flame to the end of the cigarette between his lips. Seifer then shook the charred stick out, tossing it away.

"You _are_ gay!" another football player said.

Seifer frowned. "Everyone's known this for over a month!" he said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"You've dated girls before," another cheerleader commented.

Why these people all knew Seifer was beyond him. He knew Sheryl, but she was the only one. He knew a few other girls only by mention from Hazen, but never talked to them before.

"I like girls too," Seifer answered, knocking the ash from the tip of his cigarette. He glanced back, noticing the line had moved up, so he closed the gap.

"So where's your date?" Sheryl asked. "Is it the same guy from Friday?"

Seifer didn't have time to answer as yet another person yelled his name.

"Sei!" Thoran. 

Seifer turned to see Thoran and Hazen walking over.

"Fuck," Seifer muttered to himself. "Everyone going to the fucking movies today! What the hell?!"

Thoran and Hazen reached the guitarist and prep-group.

"What's up, you hanging out with the popular crowd?" Thoran asked Seifer, glaring at the jocks.

"Hey Val," Hazen said to one of the cheerleaders.

She attempted a poor smile.

"What're you doing here?" Seifer asked, barely holding back a sigh.

"Firefly!" Thoran said loudly, looking away from the jocks. "You know I've been dying to see it." Yes, Thoran was the person that got Seifer interested in the movie.

"You two on a date?" one of the jocks asked Thoran. He was asking why Hazen and Thoran were here together.

Thoran and Hazen looked at each other, both sneering as disgusted as possible.

"Ew, man," Thoran grumbled, looking back to the jock. "That's nasty!"

"Sick," Hazen mumbled to himself, turning his gaze to the ground, eyes glazing over in thought.

Seifer laughed, taking another drag off his smoke.

Thoran looked to him, glaring. "Look! They think I'm gay too! Hanging out with your fag-ass."

Seifer laughed again, shaking his head as he blew the toxin out of his lungs.

"Why the fuck you hanging out with preps anyway?" Thoran asked, glaring at Seifer. "Where's Griever?"

"In an' Out," Seifer said, motioning to the burger joint that was a couple shops down from the theater. "Went to get a milkshake."

"By himself?" Thoran asked.

Seifer shrugged. "He can walk without my help." Seifer flicked the cigarette to the ground, crushing it under his shoe.

"But he's Griever," Thoran said. "Out in public, alone? Will he remember to speak when he's trying to order the milkshake?"

Seifer laughed. "Hopefully," he replied. He looked at Hazen, who was still staring at the ground. "Hazy, what's up?"

Hazen looked up at Seifer then to Thoran. "Jus ain't fuckin' right." 

"What?" Thoran asked.

"God damn Val standin' right here an' some asshole asks me if I'm gay!" Hazen growls. "Can't even say shit anymore! I'm never gonna be able ta ask her out!"

"Ask her out!" Seifer snapped back.

"Too fuckin' late!" Hazen snapped back.

Of course, the cheerleader and jocks are still standing right there.

"I told you," Seifer said with a glare. "You should have said something Friday."

"What?! Not like I ain't been tryin'," Hazen snapped back. "Then your boy goes and shoves his tongue down your throat."

Seifer glanced back to the line, seeing the gap again. He closed it, replying "You waited to long."

"What da hell ya starin' at?" Hazen turned and snapped at the jocks looking at him.

"Why're we standing by these freaks?" one jock asked the girls.

Sheryl frowned at him. "Seifer is cool!" She stepped past Hazen and Thoran to stand next to Seifer. Of course she got a number of glares from the rest of her prep group. "So how long have you been with this guy... what's his name?"

"Griever," Seifer answered, just sticking with the nickname. "And a week almost."

"_Griever_?" she repeated the name.

"Wait 'til you meet him," Thoran said from in back of her. "You'll understand then."

Sheryl just nodded, uncertain.

"So how long exactly are ya gonna keep this one?" Thoran asked, holding back a smirk.

Seifer glared. "How long exactly are _you_ gonna keep asking me that shit?!"

Hazen shook his head. "Ya know Seifer ain't dumpin' Griever. Griever's too good fer him." Hazen looked from Thoran to Seifer. "Lucky ta have 'im."

"Oh my god!" Thoran said to Hazen.

"What?!" Hazen frowned back.

"You are gay!" Thoran said.

Hazen glared. "Fuck ya! Ya asked me to the movies! What, ya trying something?"

"You're the one getting hard over Seifer's boyfriend!" Thoran replied.

Hazen's eyes widened in mixed anger and embarrassment. "Listen, wasn't it ya who was saying ta me about how Griever is so gonna dump Seifer once Griever figures out that other guys would want him?"

Thoran glanced to Seifer, who had stopped smirking at the scene and was now glaring harshly at Thoran.

"I was just saying," Thoran tried to explain. "Aw, fuck it. Grieve's too good for you, you know it!"

"You are about to-" Seifer started, but Thoran interrupted.

"You don't think so?" Thoran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck you!" Seifer snapped. 

"See, you know it's true!" Thoran said, smirking. "Just keep worshipping him, maybe he'll keep you for a toy."

"Oh you are so-" Seifer said through his teeth, stopping himself. 

"He's gonna find someone perfect, and that'll be that," Thoran said. 

"Shut. Up!" Seifer snapped.

Thoran laughed. "I'm teasing Seifer. But lookatcha! Pretty pissed, huh? You better buy him flowers and jewelry if you want to keep him. Or well, for him to keep you."

Seifer glared, but it wasn't really angry. No spark, though he tried to look mad. Seifer shook his head, turning away from his friends.

"Woow!" Hazen said to Thoran. "Ya seriously pissed 'im off!"

"C'mon, Sei!" Thoran tired. "I was teasing."

"Fuck off," Seifer snapped back, again halfheartedly.

"Aw, Griever likes ya, Seify!" Hazen said, smiling.

"Shut up," he grumbled back.

"Well - there's his leather-clad ass now," Thoran said, pointing to Squall as he walked down the sidewalk, milkshake in hand, to the long line of the movie-house.

Seifer turned to see Squall, smiling at the dark boy and the looks people gave him as he walked by.

"He's cute," Sheryl said with a smile, standing next to Seifer still.

"It's fucking bizarre," one jock said.

Seifer turned back to look at him.

"Fags," the same jock said, shaking his head at Seifer.

"Why're you all up in my business anyway?" Seifer snapped. "Why don'tcha go fuck yourself, you little gimp-bitch."

The jock glared at Seifer, but strangely didn't reply or even step forward.

Squall reached Seifer, not acknowledging anyone else standing there. His eyes looking at Seifer's angry glare, but didn't bother to see who Seifer was upset at.

Seifer looked down to Squall, seeing the familiar empty expression.

"Griever," Thoran said, Squall slowly turning to him. "You remembered to speak when you ordered, huh?"

Squall turned his gaze to Thoran, otherwise standing frozen. Not a surprising or unexpected reply.

"We're not speaking to him," Seifer said to Squall, motioning for Squall to look back to the line.

Which Squall did, without a second look at Thoran. Seifer took Squall's hand, ignoring the group behind him.

"Aw man!" Thoran said loudly. "You've like got him ignoring me!"

Seifer shot a glare back then looked forward again. He was still a couple people down from the ticket booth.

"Blood Kiss have any new songs?" Sheryl asked.

"You're cool," Seifer replied softly, looking at her. "But I'm on a date here. You - mind?"

"Yeah!" Thoran said loudly. "You're interrupting the massive conversation Seifer is having with Griever, Sheryl."

Seifer frowned back, still holding Squall's hand. "I'm with him right now, doesn't matter _how_ we spend our date."

Squall stared, manikin like with his hand in Seifer's, watching the line in front of him.

"Griever's entertainin'," Hazen agreed. "Jumpin' Seifer Friday night. Dressin' in Ness's PJs. Nearly blowing Seifer backstage last night. Grieve ain't gotta talk, Thoran."

Thoran stared at Hazen, a worried look in his face. 

Hazen frowned, shrugging. "Wha?"

Thoran shook his head, looking back forward to stand behind Seifer in line. Both him and Hazen had cut in front of the prep-squad, but none of the jocks or cheerleaders bothered to comment about it.

Seifer reached over and took the milkshake from Squall. He took a large drink as Squall stepped closer, the brunette released Seifer's hand to wrap his arm around Seifer's waist. 

Seifer didn't say anything, though he was surprised. Squall did the weirdest things sometimes.

The man at the ticket booth walked away, meaning it was finally Seifer's turn to buy tickets. Seifer slowly moved forward, expecting Squall to release him, but Squall walked with Seifer - not letting go.

* * *

The movie hadn't even started, not even the trailer openers. The lights were on, the theater slowly filling with people.

Hazen and Thoran sat middle row, in two of the more-right chairs. The prep-squad sat in the same row and the row below, center chairs. Valerie had actually sat down next to Hazen, though Hazen was too nervous to say anything to her.

Seifer and Squall had taken the farthest seats back, middle center. Well seat, since Squall had sat down in Seifer's lap, facing _away_ from the movie-screen. Squall's arms around Seifer's shoulders, mouth beating against Seifer's. 

Squall slowed the kisses, moving his mouth down to Seifer's neck, kissing and licking the smooth-shaved skin of Seifer's jawline. The brunette's hands moved to Seifer's chest, down the shirt to the hemline where he pushed his leather-hands under the cotton to Seifer's hard stomach. Seifer pushed Squall's jacket from the brunette's shoulders, Squall pushing his body against Seifer.

There making-out was interrupted by a hard poke on Squall's shoulder. Squall pulled up from Seifer, an older male theater-worker standing there.

"Could you please tone it down," the man said plainly. Though he didn't seem disgusted by the fact two boys were kissing. "Public place here, not a make-out room."

Squall slid from Seifer's lap, plopping down in the seat next to him.

Seifer raised his eyebrows at the man.

"Thanks," the man said with a friendly smile. "Not saying you can't... kiss. Just..." The man motioned to the rows around them. People were staring. "Maybe wait until the lights are out?"

"Yeah, sure," Seifer said, poorly holding back a smirk.

Squall wrapped his arms around Seifer's waist, leaning close, eyes blankly watching the theater employee.

The man nodded then turned to head back out of the theater.

"You sicko!" Thoran yelled up to Seifer, holding back his laughter "No one wants to see that!"

"Shut up, Thoran!" Seifer snapped loudly back across the crowd.

"Grieve's a real perv!" Hazen commented up. "Jumpin' all over ya in public!"

Seifer frowned. "He does it in private too!"

Thoran and Hazen laughed together, turning back to sit straight in their seats.

Seifer looked down to Squall, wondering momentarily if he'd embarrassed Squall. But Squall's eyes were closed, body still pressed heavily to Seifer's side.

Smiling at that, Seifer moved his hand to caress Squall's brown locks.

A while later the room darkened and trailers started up. Seifer caressed Squall's cheek absently, eyes watching the new upcoming movie snap-scenes.

Squall pushed himself out of the glazed state, turning to look up at Seifer's face.

Seifer felt Squall's movement, looking down. Seconds later Squall had his mouth pressed back to Seifer's, arms around Seifer's shoulders once again. 

It didn't take long until Squall was back straddled on Seifer's lap, their mouths and bodies hungrily pushing against each other. Seifer harshly pulled Squall's coat down to Squall's elbows, Squall's hands pushing Seifer's shit up. 

Forcing Squall's arms back, Seifer stripped the jacket away, dropping it into Squall's chair. Then Seifer's hands pushed up the white cotton shirt that Seifer gave Squall to wear today. The shirt was soon off, Seifer's hands returning to Squall's smooth back as he held the brunette close.

A stern tap on Squall's shoulder interrupted their making-out a second time.

Squall looked up to see the same older male employee. 

"Kissing yes," the man said. "Quietly... with clothes on. I'm... afraid my boss told me to ask you to leave."

Wolf-calls from Thoran and Hazen of course were necessary as Squall stood up from Seifer's lap. The entire crowd was looking up to the two gay teens at the top row, even in the dark room.

The employee lead the two, Squall holding his clothes in front of him while Seifer followed behind, out of the movie-room.

"Griever!" Thoran said as Squall walked by. "Damn! You gonna have sex with Seifer up there or something?"

"Shut up," Seifer growled at Thoran, though Seifer was amused himself.

Thoran threw popcorn at Seifer as Hazen said "Making me miss the movie!"

"You shouldn't watch live gay porn then," Seifer muttered back.

Laughter from the two Blood Kiss string-players followed Seifer and Squall as the left the dark room.

Outside the room, Seifer took Squall's jacket, allowing the brunette to pull the shirt back on. They continued walking towards the doors, the employee apologizing for having to ask them to leave. Seifer replied it wasn't a big deal, he and Griever really needed to go home to finish what they were starting, the employee oddly laughed.

* * *


	11. Meet the Almasys

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but its just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh* Oh! I also own a Griever necklace now! *proud***

==================================

+ Chapter 11: Meet the Almasys +  
~***~ 

Their lips parted, Seifer pushing off of Squall, laying down next to him on the bed.

After leaving the theater, Seifer had taken Squall back to the little crap-hole house his parents owned. Two hours after getting home, Seifer lay with his arm around Squall's waist.

Seifer caressed the soft cotton material of Squall's shirt. 

Squall turned to press himself back against Seifer, snuggling against the blonde's chest. Seifer moved his arm further around Squall, holding him close.

Feeling the soft touch of Squall's hair against his cheek, Seifer sighed unhappily. Tomorrow was Monday. Monday meant school. And glancing over to the clock on his nightstand, Seifer knew he would have to take Squall home sometime tonight.

Breathing in Squall's scent, Seifer allowed himself another moment before he'd pull back in attempt to speak to Squall again.

"Squall," Seifer said, using the normal first name for the brunette. They parted slightly, enough for Squall to look up. 

"It's 5:15," Seifer said. "I should take you home."

Squall's response was to push back into Seifer's chest.

Seifer half smiled. "C'mon, sweetheart," he said, moving his hand to Squall's chin, which forced Squall to look back up once more. "Tomorrow is school. Which means I've gotta take you home tonight."

Squall's eyes moved from their gaze with Seifer, looking down to the muscular chest that was hidden by a black shirt. One hand moved to gently tease over the material, Squall's expression empty of any emotion.

"You're gonna go back to the Palace to sleep!" Seifer said. "It's a hell of a lot better than sleeping here again."

Squall turned up, but still he kept that blank expression. Squall almost looked dead when he froze, eyes burning up into Seifer's.

"You'd rather stay here, huh?" Seifer said, his voice a lot softer than before.

Squall's eyes once more darted away but they returned to Seifer's gaze quickly. Squall nodded

"You've been with me all weekend," Seifer said, continuing to use the soft voice. "You didn't even call Daddy. He's probably worried about you. I'd really hate to be woken up to having SeeD throw handcuffs on me - Kidnapping the Prince of Esthar." Seifer smirked.

Squall blinked, though Seifer thought he saw small sparkle of laugher in Squall's eyes. Except a half second later the eyes looked dead again. Grey spheres, empty of anything really.

"C'mon, you really wanna stay here?" Seifer asked. He frowned slightly, looking unconvinced.

Squall pushed up, meeting his lips with Seifer's lightly, holding the kiss for one second then pulling back. Squall's eyes were now attempting to look mildly alive, though Seifer would have to say they were failing in full force. Squall was trying.

Seifer smiled gently down at Squall. He caressed Squall's cheek then leaned forward to press his forehead with Squall's.

"What time does your school start?" Seifer asked, pulling back, keeping his hand on Squall's cheek.

"8:15," Squall answered, watching Seifer's expressions. He did that a lot, focusing on the changes in the features, the blinks or frowns, the smiles and the sparkles in Seifer's eyes when the blonde laughed. Squall watched, studying how Seifer reacted to the world around him. How Seifer reacted to _him_. Squall watched like a child would watch, though outside Squall looked frozen. It was inside, through Squall's eyes, a child stood, staring out at the wonder of the blonde boy giving him all this attention.

"My school starts 7:45," Seifer explained. "Takes about... what - 45 minutes? About, to get to your school from here. Meaning, we'd have to leave around 6. And you'd get to school over an hour earlier then you need to."

Squall stayed frozen. It was his turn to respond again, but he'd forgotten to.

Seifer arched an eyebrow, waiting.

It then hit Squall: reply. "You... Drive... okay?" Squall said, his normal slow pace and soft words as his spoke. The words were forced, much more than in earlier conversations. Squall was depleted of dialog abilities, he'd been working at it all weekend. Right now his brain wasn't cooperating.

Seifer smiled anyway. He knew what Squall was attempting to ask. "Yeah, I don't mind driving all that way. You want to stay, and I'd rather have you stay. ...So long as Daddy doesn't throw me in jail, huh?"

Squall stared at Seifer. Maybe if Squall had a in normal state of mind he would have sneered. Or perhaps frowned. He would have looked annoyed, maybe even disgusted by how _annoying_ his father was. But all Squall did was look at Seifer impassively, the grey-blue eyes still _attempting_ some sort of interested gaze.

"Tired?" Seifer asked Squall, frowning slightly.

Squall nodded. Sleep. It was probably the best thing in Squall's life. It was the thing he preferred to do the most. Choosing between sleeping in his king-size bed with silk sheets, huge fluffy white comforter, and his eight pillows _or_ sleeping here in Seifer's full-size bed with one pillow (Seifer used the other) laying in Seifer's arms - Squall preferred the second option.

Squall didn't bother to analyze why. Some things he just did. Like preferring to sleep. Preferring to be with Seifer. Preferring to sit alone in the Garden that had belonged to his mother.

Honestly, that child sitting in Squall's mind - that child half remembered something. Half. And it was hazy, fuzzy. Like the real world when you've just woken from a dream - you know you're in the real world, but the memories of that dream is flooding you. Nothing is clear. And that's what the child remembered when looking at Seifer - some memory: unclear, fuzzy, and too distant to recall. But it was a familiarity. A comfort.

Comfort.

"It's really early," Seifer said gently. "but I'll lay here and hold you while you sleep, if you want."

Squall stared indifferently, though he _ was_ thinking over Seifer's words. Then Squall slowly sat up tall, pulling off his shirt and throwing it aside. Squall lied back into Seifer's waiting arms, closing his eyes, and snuggling against the muscular chest of the blonde-god.

It was an unclear familiarity. Warm, comfortable, safe. Hazy, and too distant to remember. And Squall wasn't even thinking about it. But, like a needle, it was buried within Squall's mind.

* * *

Seifer's eyes opened. Had he fallen asleep?

Blinking off the dream-state, Seifer realized his room was black. He turned his head over to look at the nightstand, seeing the red-glowing lights of the digital clock telling him it was too early to be awake.

"Fucking 2:30 in the morning," Seifer grumbled softly to himself.

He felt the heavy weight in his arms stir, the brunette boy waking as well.

Squall rolled out of Seifer's arms, onto his back. His arms moved above his head, Seifer watching as Squall stretched with clenched eyes. Then Squall's body relaxed back, turning to lay sideways while facing Seifer.

"It's not morning yet, sweetheart," Seifer said softly, his hand moving to caress some of Squall's tangled hair from his eyes.

"...You sleep?" Squall asked. Some of the pathways between his brain and mouth had been regenerated. And then more of the pathways between his brain and the part of him that gave-a-fuck had also regenerated during the hours of sleep.

"Yes," Seifer replied, taking his hand back. "It's still too fucking early, though."

Squall licked his dry lips, eyes glazing over slightly.

Seifer lied back, reaching an arm over to turn on the lamp next to his bed. Seifer immediately blinked, the lights too bright so suddenly. Turning back to Squall, Seifer saw Squall's eyes were still in the glazed-state; not even the bright light had fazed him. Seifer almost frowned, but Squall blinked back into reality.

Squall's eyes had returned to Seifer's face, seeing the shadows cast in the dim light. Seifer was handsome. Blonde and blue-eyed. The God himself. Smirking now that Squall was giving him attention.

Absently, Squall's hand had reached forward, fingers touching Seifer's lips. Squall didn't bother to think about what he was doing. He just watched his index finger trace gently over the fading smirk. The smirk was gone, and Squall's hand had pulled back.

When Squall's eyes finally returned to look into the sky-blue spheres of his boyfriend, Seifer didn't know what to say. Squall did the strangest thing sometimes. And when Squall traced his finger over the smirk just now, Seifer suddenly realized something. He'd never seen Squall smile. Or laugh. The expressions that won their way onto Squall's face were always angry or startled. Once in a while they'd look concerned, to some degree. And, yes, Squall's eyes did have an occasional half-second sparkle of laughter. But nothing that compared to a normal, or hell - half a smile. 

"You okay?" Seifer asked, though his question meant more then just a _Hi, how are you?_ conversation piece.

Squall didn't understand what Seifer was trying to ask.

Seifer sat up, getting more comfortable before looking down to the brunette boy he hardly knew. "Do you smile?" Seifer asked. Weird question, but the reply Seifer got only made the question legitimate.

Squall stared blankly at Seifer then forced himself to look away and _think_ about it. Didn't take long until he found his answer. But the best way to explain it to Seifer was to get that picture of Laguna back out.

Squall reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. Flipping through, he found the birthday picture of his father in the party hat, arm wrapped around the unhappy Squall.

Handing the wallet forward, Squall waited for Seifer to accept. Which he did. Then Squall moved to sit next to Seifer and look down at the picture.

Seifer looked at the unexpressive face of Squall. _Baby Turned 15_ written on the cake below. Seifer turned from the photo, meeting his eyes with Squall's always blank glossy look.

"You don't smile," Seifer said seriously.

Squall watched Seifer, finding no reason to reply. Seifer could easily tell the truth, just seeing the same expression Squall always wore.

"Why don't you smile?" Seifer asked. This was his boyfriend. And in the short time with the brunette, he'd grown attached to the boy. There was so much inside Squall, so much he seemed to hide. Or was there? Was there really something deep for Seifer to discover? Or was _this_ Squall?

And Squall couldn't explain. He honestly tried. Took his eyes away from Seifer's, turned his mind over a number of times, searching for answers of which there might not be.

Giving up on the expedition inside his soul, Squall turned to face Seifer again then pointed down to the picture of his father in Seifer's hands. 

"He," Squall tried, keeping his eyes locked on his father's face a moment longer before turning to look up at Seifer. "...party hat."

Seifer quickly glanced down then turned back to meet Squall's trying expression. 

"You're not wearing one," Seifer commented.

"...Wanted," Squall forced out, darting his eyes down then up, then shook his head. "Not me."

Seifer couldn't help the smile that pulled the left side of his lips. Squall was so cute when he tried to say things that didn't come out. Squall couldn't help but be so enigmatic even though he was trying not to.

"You don't like party hats, huh?" Seifer asked.

Squall shook his head a second time. Seifer had, at least, understood what Squall was saying, even if he missed the bigger point to it.

But Seifer hadn't missed the point. "Daddy wanted you to," Seifer stated. "He's a pretty... goofy man." Seifer just used the word _goofy_. And he'd meant it in a nice way, he'd heard the president was a _goofy_ man, bright and smiling always. And Seifer was still smirking.

Squall chosen to answer with a single nod this time.

Seifer glanced down to look over the picture once more before shutting the wallet and handing it back to Squall. 

"Guess he's happy enough for the both of you," Seifer stated, watching Squall shift to put the wallet back into the back pocket of Squall's pants. And as Seifer said that, he suddenly remembered something: the president's wife. Didn't she die nine years ago? Raine Leonhart, that was her name. Left her husband and two children.

Seifer turned away from Squall, frowning to himself. Squall never spoke about his mother, except one mention when he'd spoke about his last name. His mother's maiden name. Squall Leonhart.

Forcing the thoughts away, Seifer turned to Squall. Squall wasn't supposed to be a memory from a _history book_ Seifer'd read freshmen year of high school. Even if Squall's family did rule Esthar. Squall was Prince of Esthar. But that didn't mean Squall wasn't real. The boy was sitting on the bed with Seifer right now. Squall had the most miserable aura around himself, even if his emotional qualities were something short of living. And the boy was Seifer's boyfriend.

Seifer didn't feel right about thinking of Squall as part of a history book. So he brushed aside the memories he had from moment he was actually paying attention in class, turning instead right now to see his boyfriend once more.

Squall was watching Seifer. He'd kept quiet, allowing the blonde man his own moment of silent thinking. Seifer couldn't help a blush. When was the last time he'd ever done something like that: just thought while another person watched? It felt awkward to know Squall had been watching him, almost like Squall had been listening to Seifer's thoughts.

Seifer knew Squall hadn't, but his body tingled a moment before he was able to smirk at the wondrous expression on Squall's face. Well, not really wondrous, but his eyes were slightly bigger than normal and he looked _interested_. It was _wondrous_ for Squall Leonhart.

"I'm gonna put in a CD," Seifer said, shaking his head and standing up. The conversation on whether Squall smiled and/or was happy - it was over. Seifer decided he'd leave those questions for another night, a night when Squall was closer to him and Seifer knew more about the boy's home life. Squall was the president's son, but Squall acted like nothing matter - from a simple _In an' Out_ burger to _Eden_. It was all the same.

Seifer stretched then rolled his shoulders as he walked to the stereo.

Squall moved to lay on his stomach, face at the foot of the bed, watching Seifer shuffle through his CDs.

"Sweetheart," Seifer said, motioning to Squall - or the bed Squall was laying on more specifically. "Under the bed I've a case of CDs, get it?"

Squall pulled himself forward then leaned over, pulling the blankets up to look down.

Seifer stood, in a position not even four feet from the bed, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He could have gotten the CDs himself easier, but he figured he'd let Squall choose the CD. And now Squall seemed out of his normal stoic character as he hung upside-down, attempting to find the CD case.

Squall pushed up, sitting on the mattress before sliding down to kneel on the ground.

Seifer frowned, wondering what the fuck Squall was doing. The CD case was right there. And now Squall was reaching under the bed?

Seifer then saw Squall pull out the gunblade case.

"Sweetie," Seifer said with a light chuckle. He stepped forward and knelt down next to Squall. "Don't touch, huh?"

"Gunblade," Squall said, and hell be damned, but Squall's ice mask was gone and a true look of interest and curiosity had formed. It was probably the biggest expression Seifer had seen, excluding the forced glare Squall had done when he was dressed in girl's PJs. It was still a small look, but it was true.

"Yeah," Seifer said, frowning. "Hyperion."

Squall shifted, moving a hand to lightly touch the lock on the case. His eyes darted down, then back up to Seifer.

Seifer smirked, nodding. He reached his hand to the lock, popping it open and raising the lid.

"Big," Squall said softly, moving his fingers to lightly caress the handle. He didn't touch the blade, he didn't want to get oil on it. Since he had a blade at home, he knew about keeping it clean. If you leave your blade stored away, you want it clean of oils otherwise it gets damaged. If Squall touched it, Seifer would have to clean it. 

"Yeah," Seifer said, sighing without all too much interest. "Hyperion is the biggest gunblade. Well, my Hyperion is the lowest class, but the Hyperion model is the biggest."

"Revolver," Squall said softly.

Seifer shook his head. "No, this is a level one Hyperion."

Squall turned up. "Revolver... I have..." Hopefully Seifer picked that up.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "You have a gunblade?"

Squall nodded. "Trained since four."

Seifer just stared. That was seriously fucking surprising. Little Prince of Esthar knew how to swing a gunblade?

"Pick up?" Squall motioned to the blade.

"Sure," Seifer replied, shrugging. Squall had surprised the fuck out of him. And the boy picked up the blade, wrists locked, arms steady. Then Squall stood, Seifer standing himself before stepping back.

A flick of the wrist, and Seifer knew Squall had to have had a gunblade at home. Squall twirled the blade around a few times then held it steady before lowering it back down to replace it into the indent within the velvet lining.

"Holy shit," Seifer mumbled to himself.

Squall glanced up to Seifer, closing the lid. "Heavy," he commented.

Seifer nodded, eyes wide. "Yeah..."

The locks clicked into place then the blade slid back under the bed. Squall reached down and picked up the CD case, standing and bringing it to Seifer.

Seifer took the case gently from Squall's hands, still mesmerized by the boy's show of skill.

"You... train?" Squall tried to pursue the conversation that he actually had a small amount possible of verbal input.

Seifer was flipping through the CDs when he answered. "I like to practice once a day. About an hour. Have been slacking off lately." Seifer pulled out a CD, turning to his stereo and opening the player.

"...Spar?" Squall said, watching the player close and Seifer's fingers turning the stereo to play.

Seifer turned back to Squall, the music of an older favorite band started up.

_"Home - show, mom won't know."_

"When I took classes younger," Seifer replied. "Haven't had a partner in a while."

_"Run out the back door, He's passed out on the floor, Third time, been caught twice."_

Squall stood in his normal silence, eyes locked on Seifer.

Seifer smirked. "What? You want to spar with me?"

_"Forgive our neighbor Bob. I think he humped the dog."_

"...maybe?" Squall said.

"Really?" Seifer asked. 

_"But good things come to those who wait. Cause he laid me."_

"Yes," Squall answered.

Seifer smirked. "Wow. Well, I'll go easy on you."

_"And mom and dad posses the key o instant slavery."_

Squall nodded, not even replying or perhaps not noticing the taunt. That only widened Seifer's smirk. Seifer shook his head, walking past Squall and heading to his bed. Squall turned and followed, naturally.

_"No need explain the plan no need to even bother. I'll pack my bags I swear I'll run, o wish my friends were 21."_

Seifer climbed up on the bed, turning once he was able to lay into a pillow, laying on his back and watching Squall crawl after him.

_"White lies, bloodshot eyes. Breath of alcohol, stole it from the mall. How's Chris marked with cum?"_

Squall moved to Seifer, sliding onto Seifer's lap, moving his lips to meet Seifer's.

_"Hear all the noise? we're sleeping with your boys."_

Seifer moved his hands up Squall's back, caressing the boy's soft skin, feeling Squall's tongue caress hungrily with his own. Seifer pushed Squall back, forcing the brunette down, shifting so his weight was baring down on the Prince. 

_"But good thing come to those who wait. Cause he laid me."_

Seifer was about to reach down to pull at Squall's pants, but the sound of a car roaring up froze him. Seifer sat up, listening carefully. Squall watched Seifer, oblivious of what was wrong.

_"And mom and dad possess the key o instant slavery."_

"Fuck," Seifer mumbled and pushed off the bed to head to the door to his bedroom. Any other car he wouldn't have even noticed, but the sound of his father's old beater had been imprinted into his mind. 

Opening the door, Seifer quickly walked down the hallway, to the living room. Looking out the window, Seifer saw it: his foster parents lit in the driveway light, slowly getting out of their old piece-of-shit car, already yelling at each other. His father with the wife-beater shirt, a small beer belly, but was muscular and tall with black jeans and snake-skin boots. Seifer's foster mother with her too much make-up, too tight clothes, too-high high-heels, and bare shoulders while chewing her gum with a sneer on her face.

Hyne, could Seifer's parents be any more white trash?

Seifer's father, Micht, wasn't the most gay-friendly man. But Micht knew Seifer was bisexual. He'd met a few of Seifer's boyfriends, and he enjoyed making _fag_ comments to them. One boy he'd asked for the price for a blow job. Seifer hadn't liked that. He'd told his foster father, but Micht hadn't seen the problem. Then Seifer's fist told Micht, and Micht understood a little better.

But Micht was a large man, standing at 6'1". He was muscular and had taken a liking to beating the shit out of Seifer when he was a younger boy. Years later, they were pretty equal enemies. Micht liked to carry a wooden baseball bat sometimes. He'd knocked Seifer over the shoulder with it when Seifer was 12, Seifer had to stay in the hospital until the shattered bone had time to mend.

Beth, Seifer's mother, was drunk so much of the time she barely remembered how to walk when she needed to take a piss. Seifer didn't much concern himself with the bitch. Except Seifer's last boyfriend that she'd met, the fucking whore had hit on Donald like a dog in heat. Seifer just gave her another beer and she was too busy nursing the booze down to remember to act whorish. Sad really.

Back in the living room, Seifer turned with clenched fists, wondering how the fuck he was going to deal with the bastard and bitch. Shaking his head, he walked back to the bedroom to warn Squall about how _wonderful_ the foster family was.

"Squall?" Seifer said, stepping back into the room and closing his door. He locked it before continuing.

Squall sat up from where he'd been laying - stomach down. 

Seifer sighed. "My parents are home. They aren't the nicest... Well, they're probably the worst people you'll ever meet. I'm sorry, they weren't supposed to get home until Wednesday."

And with that, a male's voice yelled in the house.

"The fag home?" Micht's voice yelled after the front door slammed.

Seifer swallowed, breathing slowly. He really didn't need to show Squall how angry he could get. Fuck!

A large fist his Seifer's bedroom door, banging loudly. At least the fucker knew how to knock.

"I hear music," Micht growled.

"Fuck off," Seifer snapped in a low growl.

"You having sex?" Micht said.

Seifer sneered, both in disgust and confusion. Like Micht really wanted to know something like that, and like _hell_ Seifer would just say "Oh yeah, Daddy. Hold on and wait for me to cum before I can talk." Yeah fucking right.

Seifer held up his hand to Squall, whispering "Sorry." before turning to head to the bedroom door. Unlocking it, Seifer opened his and glared angrily at his foster father.

Micht sneered at Seifer before forcing the expression away. Micht glanced passed Seifer, looking further into the room. He saw Squall, who stared ever impassively back.

"Who's that?" Micht asked while a number of gay XXX thoughts filled his mind, a sneer on his face. Leave it to him to be the one to adopt a fag.

"That's my gunblade being shoved up your ass if you look at him again," Seifer growled deeply.

Micht turned away from the boy on Seifer's bed, figuring it wasn't worth the argument right now. 

"I need ten bucks," Micht said.

"Ten?" Beth's voice came from the hallway. She appeared next to Micht, pushing the man aside. "Fifty." Unfortunately the fucking whore knew Seifer had a good paying job.

"You're here begging for money?" Seifer asked, though it wasn't the first time.

"You got money, I know," Beth said. She smelled heavily of alcohol. She was never sober.

Seifer sighed. "Twenty," he mumbled, stepping back and heading to his trench coat to get the Gil.

Beth stepped a single foot into the room, seeing Squall on the bed.

"_Another_ boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah," Seifer mumbled back, looking for a single 20. He couldn't find anything smaller then 50s. Be damned if he was going to just give them a 50.

"What's your name?" Beth asked Squall, smiling and waving to him as though Squall were a five year old.

Squall just stared unconcerned at the woman. 

Beth stood straight, frowning. "You have a name, dontcha?"

"Too much cum in his mouth," Micht muttered under his breath.

Beth snickered, wrinkling her nose at Squall. "You can't really be gay, honey. Look at you! You're a babe!"

"Mom," Seifer snapped. Yes, Beth was a useless drunk bitch, but she'd been Seifer's mother since he was two. It was _Daddy_ that Seifer had the biggest problem with. Beth was just a stupid bitch, Micht was the bastard that beat the shit out of Seifer, and Beth a few times.

Beth sighed. "But look at him!"

Seifer gave up, they'd get a fucking 50. 

"He's sorta..." Micht mumbled. "..."

"What did I fucking tell you?" Seifer snapped, bringing Beth the money.

"...scary," Micht finished. He looked at Seifer. The glaring, 6'2" blonde who's fist had knocked out a couple of Micht's back teeth - the blonde wasn't scary to Micht. But Squall seemed to be.

Seifer glanced back, holding the money out absently. Beth snatched the money, squealing at the number on the bill. 

Squall was looking just normal, no glare or anything. Just frozen, eyes seeming to burn into Micht, unconcerned that the man was holding a wooden bat in his right hand.

Seifer frowned at Micht, who looked just as surprised as Seifer felt about Micht's comment. Then Seifer shoved Micht hard, pushing the man and the squealing wife out of the room, locking the door behind.

"Don't make too much nose! I don't wanna hear ya'll moaning!" Micht yelled. 

Seifer shook his head. The man just _had_ to make some asinine comment like that.

Walking back to the bed, Seifer spoke. "Squall, you okay?"

Squall turned his head up to look at Seifer. No reaction.

Seifer sat down next to Squall, touching Squall's cheek. "That's the last time you'll have to see those bastards, promise."

They hadn't seem too bad tonight. Probably because they were broke after a weekend of gambling, they needed money. They had to be nice to Seifer to get him to cough up Gil. But they got a lost worse. A lot.

"Apartment?" Squall said, the topic coming from out of nowhere.

Seifer took his hand back. He shrugged. "I'll get one some day. Like in eighty years."

Squall nodded then moved back on the bed to lean against the headboard. He motioned to Seifer, who followed Squall and lied down against the brunette. Seifer put his head on Squall's lap, feeling the brunette's arms wrap over him. 

Seifer didn't feel like sleeping, but it was comfortable in Squall's embrace. Calm. Almost like his parents weren't right outside the locked door - the door which just needed a good kick then the drunk Micht could run in with his bat and - 

Seifer forced the memory away. Micht hadn't done that in two years, but it still freaked him out in some moments. 

He needed to get out of this house. It was a lot worse then he'd ever told his friends, and he wouldn't admit to them that he wanted out for more then just to get away from his asshole parents. He wanted out because he couldn't live like this. And he _wouldn't_ grow up to be like Micht. He couldn't. But he was afraid he might.

Getting away from the fights, the fists and screams. Beth has a light bruise on her cheek tonight, Seifer didn't bother to think about it. Everything was just awful. And he was still only 16. It scared him, knowing the grown man could do some crystal meth tonight and go berserk.

Pushing himself against Squall, Seifer tired to block it out. And then the odd feeling of Squall caressing his hair hit Seifer hard. Seifer glanced up, seeing Squall looking down.

Squall moved his own fingers to his lips, kissing them then moving the fingers to Seifer's lips. Seifer kissed back, smiling as Squall moved his hand away. Squall caressed Seifer's cheek then looked away, eyes glazing over as he stared at nothing.

Seifer lied back in Squall's lap, listening to the sound of the band still playing out from the speakers of his stereo.


	12. Afraid so, El'

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but its just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh* Oh! I also own a Griever necklace now! *proud***

==================================

+ Chapter 12: Afraid So, El' + 

As if it wasn't bad enough that the entire school was in an uproar with rumors of Squall Leonhart - Prince of Esthar - being gay, but the boy also hadn't been home all weekend.

Ellone watched the clock in her third period class, glaring angrily. Couldn't time speed up? She'd called Laguna this morning the instant she'd seen Squall on campus. But Laguna had been in an important meeting over some territory line in Galbadia. So Ellone needed to try back at lunch.

The clock hands moved slowly, twirling about endless seconds that felt like hours. And the teacher's droning voice meant nothing to Ellone. Her brother finally showed his face after a disappearing act over the weekend, and she had a feeling that Squall was going to do an encore act once school was out.

* * *

"Mr. Leonhart," the teacher growled down.

Squall opened his eyes, turning his head up from where it had been resting on his chin. He blinked a few times, feeling sleep fighting against him. He'd been awake since 2:30 this morning, talking (listening) with Seifer, kissing, that one incident of meeting the Almasys, and then listening to a few of Seifer's new songs and more of Seifer speaking about Blood Kiss.

Blood Kiss was really Seifer's biggest passion. The boy loved the band, had high hopes for them. Another time perhaps, Squall might have been hopeful for Seifer too. The blonde boy placed every fiber of his being into the hope that the band would make it some day. Seifer wanted to be a self-made millionaire. Squall, in another life, might have cared.

Instead, Squall just listened and nodded a few times when Seifer asked if the songs sounded good or if the pitch was right. Honestly, Squall didn't have a fucking clue what Seifer was talking about in pitch, cord, strum, or any of that bullshit. And was Seifer hitting the right notes? Squall couldn't tell. All Squall knew for sure was that it hadn't been a lie the other night when he'd told Seifer not to wish to be like Hallows. Seifer's band was _far_ better than that other one.

Squall understood the difference in when he was inclined to pay more attention to something than something else. Like how Squall paid more attention to Seifer than Laguna. Squall preferred Seifer over his father, which was totally understandable. _Baby Turned 15_. Hyne above knew how annoying Laguna could be.

Squall preferred Blood Kiss over Hallows. It was a simple decision in Squall's mind. He's rather hear Seifer sing _"I can feel your fingers inside me. I can feel your eyes fixed upon me. I can feel your legs wrapped around me."_ than the Hallows band playing _"Heal me, love me, fight me, break me. Wrap your hate around my heart, squeeze me dry, force me apart."_

It was simple: Blood Kiss rocked. Seifer honestly needed to get that beat into his mind. With as smug as the blonde was, it might be thought that he'd be smug about his band. But he always felt something more was needed, it wasn't complete. Blood Kiss was missing something, and Seifer knew they wouldn't hit the Big Time until that something was found.

"Mr. Leonhart," the teacher repeated.

Squall sat back in the chair, looking up at the teacher. 

"Did we not get enough sleep last night?" she asked, her voice speaking down in a mocking tone.

Like Squall _would_ reply.

The lack of reaction seemed to piss the teacher off. "Well," she spat down. "Why don't you just lie down and go to sleep if my lecture isn't worth listening to."

Squall didn't reply, though the students around snickered like Squall had. The brunette Prince cross his arms over his desk and lied his head down, closing his eyes.

"Squall!" the teacher growled.

Squall opened his eyes and sat back up. Maybe if he was trying to be a smartass he would have asked "What?" and attempted to look uncertain. But Squall simply looked exactly like the second before he lied down - immaculately empty.

The teacher took a moment longer to glare before turning and heading straight to her desk. Her mission: detention slip. Be damned if the little fucker was going to act so brash and impudent in her class.

Squall stretched in the chair, completely unaware of the scene he'd caused. The students around were in a small whispered uproar. The president's son was about to get detention. Was the teacher looking to get fired?

It was at that moment that the teacher rethought her direct approach. If she gave Squall detention, it would be a first, and the boy couldn't help being a barren wasteland of frozen emotions. He'd been that way his entire life, she'd seen his file. Other teachers in the past had put up with it. Not that it justified Squall's insolent actions. 

But she couldn't give Squall detention. So what else was there to do? Allow Squall to set a bad example, then when the other kids follow give them detention and explain to their parents that she wasn't stupid enough to put her job on the line just because Squall Leonhart - Prince of Esthar - wanted to sleep in class?

The detention slip was halfway filled out when she crunched it up and tossed it into the trash. The students saw, but fuck it. She had rent to pay. So instead she'd call up the president to _inquire_ about Squall's home-life, to see why the boy would be so outwardly disrespectful of her lecture. This way she'd look okay to the president still, while finally beginning to fix the _Squall_ problem.

Looking up, the teacher saw Squall finish a covered yawn before lying back down.

Seeing the class watching her, she leashed her anger. "Start your homework," she growled before sitting down and pulling open a deep drawer to find Squall's file, and the home number of the president.

* * *

Squall felt the pinch of his sister's hand on his upper arm as she dragged him away from the cafeteria to a more private setting.

"You little bastard!" she said once they were alone. "Where have you been?!"

Squall covered another of his yawns before dropping his arm and attempting to focus his sister's face.

"Where have you been?!" she growled again. "Dad and I were worried sick all weekend! You better have some answers."

Reaching into his side bad (which had been kept in Seifer's truck the entire weekend), Squall pulled out his phone. It was off. He turned it on then clicked over to check his voice messages.

Ellone just glared at Squall, watching him put the phone to his ear. A minute later Squall was deleting the single message from his father that had been left Saturday. 

"Are you gonna even talk?" Ellone growled.

Squall replaced the phone, then moved a few of his notebooks, attempting to look for a granola bar or something edible. He was starving. Hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon before the movies. Seifer had offered to get him breakfast as they drove to school, but Squall hadn't felt hungry. 

"Urgh! Squall!" Ellone said loudly. "Listen to me! I was worried! You're my little brother, now tell me where you've been!"

Squall hadn't found anything in his bag. Damn him for never carrying anything important like granola bars around with him. With a final growl from his stomach, Squall turned to leave Ellone to the private setting. Ellone jumped over to Squall's side, again demanding answers.

"Please," she said softer. "You're my little brother, Squallie. Where've you been?"

Squall stopped walking, figuring that Ellone would never stop jumping all over him until he said something.

"Friends," he said, waiting for the next question.

"Friends?!" Ellone repeated. "The boy from Old Esthar?"

Nod.

"Why didn't you call?" Ellone asked.

Squall's answer was the most wild thing Ellone would have even imagined her brother saying, including her NC-17 rated thoughts on Squall having gay sex. 

"Having fun," Squall said.

Ellone's lips parted, she was utterly shocked. A frowned formed over her eyebrows, her eyes widening.

"Really?" Ellone pursued.

"Went to," Squall started explaining. "...football game. Then a club. Seifer's band... they... played."

Not only had Squall had fun, but he was telling his sister what he'd done? Ellone shook her head, blinking a few times. She breathed then brought her attention back to Squall. He was watching her placidly. 

Ellone stepped back, meaning Squall was free to go. She could only stare, the surreal short conversation spinning her mind.

* * *

"He was sleeping?" Laguna said into the phone, listening to Squall's third period teacher recount the class period.

"Yes, sir," the woman replied. "I was hoping you might have some answers as to why he was so tired. Perhaps an earlier bedtime?"

Laguna sneered. "My son doesn't have a bedtime... er... Um. He wasn't... home all weekend." Hyne, Laguna hadn't felt so nervous since the last time a teacher had called _his_ parents for sleeping in class. Who knew Squall was so like him?

"Not home?" the teacher questioned. "Oh, a family outing?"

"He, er, was..." Laguna shifted in his office chair, which was sitting at the desk of the Presidential Office. "...missing."

Silence filled the line. Then:

"When did he show up?"

"Well you see... um... At school this morning!" Laguna finally confessed, slumping over on his desk in shame. "I tried calling him! But... he didn't answer his cellphone. I think he's been hanging out in Old Esthar, but I don't know where! And he's got friends for the first time in his life, but I donno what to do! He's my little boy, but he doesn't tell me anything. W-was he okay? In class, aside from sleeping, I mean. Did he look okay? Showered, teeth brushed, fed?"

"Um," the teacher said before swallowing. "He was clean?" It was the only answer she had. Squall seemed clean. But she decided not to mention the fact that Squall wasn't wearing a school uniform - he'd been wearing some band T-shirt and black jeans that were held up with a belt.

Laguna nodded to himself, face in his free hand, fighting back his tears. He sniffed loudly. "That's good..." Laguna allowed himself a moment before he asked "Was there any other reason you called?"

"No," the teacher quickly answered.

"Oh, okay," Laguna replied, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "If you ever need to call me, do, yes?"

"Of course, sir," the teacher answered. "Good bye, Mr. President."

"Bye bye," Laguna said then hung up the phone. The phone immediately rang the moment it hung up. Laguna sniffed then picked it up, greeting the caller while trying not to sound too pathetic.

* * *

"Daddy, you okay?" Ellone asked, hearing her father's slight sob.

"Ellone!" Laguna said, and Ellone _knew_ he must have just been crying.

"Hyne, Dad," Ellone replied, frowning. The men in her family were so fucking weird. "Squall's at school today."

"I know," Laguna answered. "I just got off the phone with one of his teachers."

"Well, the strangest thing," Ellone said, watching as a few students walked passed her. 

"Yeah?" Laguna asked.

"Squall told me he _had fun_," Ellone explained. "And that he went to a football game, and to a club."

Laguna's sniffle could be heard through the phone. "He told you that?"

"I got in his face then finally he said something," Ellone said.

"Who-who's this boy he's been hanging out with?" Laguna asked. "Seifer!"

"I told you what I know already," Ellone replied.

Laguna breathed. "He's in a band, and that's how Squall met him. That's all you know?"

Elone shifted. No, that wasn't all she knew. She also knew Seifer was gay. And, though she didn't see it, a lot of people were saying that Seifer kissed Squall Friday when he picked her brother up. That wasn't info Laguna needed to know.

"That's all I know," Ellone answered.

Laguna sighed heavily. "Why would Squall suddenly be interested in friends?"

"Donno, Dad," Ellone said. "I've gotta go. It's lunch and I need to eat."

"Okay, honey," Laguna said. "See you tonight. Wait! Make sure Squall comes home, yes?"

"I'll try, Dad," Ellone said, nodding. "I'll try. Bye."

"Bye bye," Laguna replied then the phone line went dead.

Ellone clicked her cellphone off then headed back to the cafeteria.

* * *

"El'," Krystal said, pointing. "There goes your li'le bro."

Ellone turned quickly, seeing Squall beginning to walk down the steps of the school, towards the curb. But no Dodge Truck waited. Checking her watch, she noted the time - too early. Seifer was probably on his way. But Squall normally waited out of the crowd's way until Seifer showed up, then Squall would crawl out of hiding in his dark corner.

Squall was already walking down the stairs. Did that mean Seifer wasn't going to show up?

Ellone dropped her back pack then raced over to see her brother. Squall was five steps down before Ellone caught his arm. He looked up, waiting for her to make her point and let him go again.

"Dad wants you to come home tonight," Ellone said.

Squall delicately removed his arm from Ellone's grasp. He stared at her a moment before he shook his head. "Later tonight," he told her.

"Seifer's coming, huh?" Ellone asked.

Squall nodded. 

"Eager to go meet him," Ellone commented on Squall's early approach of the meeting spot.

Squall shrugged. Was he? He didn't know.

"When will you be home?" Ellone asked. "Because you've gotta swear, Dad was upset when I talked to him."

"Late," Squall answered. That was all he knew. He'd be late.

Ellone sighed. "Make sure you at least go say _something_ to Dad tonight."

Squall nodded then turned away from Ellone. He started his way back down the 30 steps, leaving his sister.

Ellone stepped back up, watching her brother while frowning. She shook her head then headed over to stand with her friends once more.

* * *

Squall shifted his stance slightly when he noticed Seifer's truck pull up into the parking lot. Squall hadn't realized a lot of the kids were watching him, then more when Seifer appeared. Yet he was completely oblivious of everyone's interest.

The bass vibrating truck came to a stop at the curb in front of Squall, Seifer opening the driver's door then slipping out. He smiled at Squall then frowned at a lot of the kids. Apparently the teens at this school didn't have lives of their own.

Walking around the truck's still roaring front end, Seifer felt slightly awkward. His right hand at his side held a small gift that he'd stopped off to get for Squall, but it felt dumb with all the kids watching.

Normally Seifer had brass balls, but it was intimidation of the rich society. Seifer wasn't anything in their eyes, just some low life kid. And the Prince of Esthar had chosen Seifer to go slumming with. Squall was just using Seifer. 

Seifer didn't think it was true, but it was still unnerving to now know Squall could possibly one day be the President of Esthar, if Ellone declined the position after Laguna retired. Squall was second in line. And what was Seifer to Squall? Just some boy that had been giving him attention. Seifer didn't think Squall got a lot of attention. Perhaps attention, just not the type Seifer gave. Seifer respected Squall as a person, not some boy to use and not some son to order around.

Forcing away his uncertainties, Seifer stepped up to Squall, who always now waited for Seifer to open the passenger car door for him. Seifer liked doing that for Squall, so Squall let him.

"Hey, sweetheart," Seifer said, acting in his normal smug attitude. 

Lifting his right hand he held up the single white rose he'd bought. Squall reached up and took the rose, looking at the large white pedals. Raising his gaze, Squall looked into Seifer's eyes.

Seifer shrugged. "Thought... Well, you'd like flowers, huh?"

Squall moved to hug Seifer, arms over Seifer's shoulders, holding him close. Seifer smiled, hugging Squall back. Squall then released his tight hold, moving to press his lips to Seifer's. 

* * *

Ellone's mouth was still hung open, even as the truck pulled away, her brother inside. Yes, her brother was gay. How was she going to explain this to dad?

* * *

**+ Lyrics from "Lackluster" by Saliva is in the above on Squall in the classroom. The second lyrics aren't anything except some random thing I typed out.**


	13. Family Ties

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but its just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh* Oh! I also own a Griever necklace now! *proud***

==================================

+ Chapter 13: Family Ties + 

Laguna stood up the moment he heard the buzzer for someone opening the front gate. It was eleven at night and Laguna still hadn't seen Squall. Ellone said Squall was coming home tonight, but the brunette boy didn't tell her when.

So Laguna had waited.

Now Squall was home.

The older man left his office, heading through the hallway, passed the living room, into the entry hall, and towards the door. All he wanted was to see that his son was safe. To hug his son, though the boy was life a stiff board sometimes. And those other times, Squall was too much for Laguna. The kisses they sometimes shared wasn't the best habit.

Habit. It wasn't yet, but it seemed whenever Laguna had a true moment of talking with Squall, the damned boy would find reason to suddenly rush into his arms.

Why did Squall do something so utterly bizarre, and partially frightening for Laguna? Well, actually, the frightening part was at moments Laguna felt the desire to kiss Squall back.

It wasn't a habit, but Laguna knew he had to break Squall from doing that, otherwise Hyne knows what might happen.

The front door opened and Squall slowly made his appearance. At least the boy hadn't lied. 

"Squall," Laguna said softly, eyes wide at his son.

Squall slowly turned after the door clicked shut and the bolt had been moved into place. Squall looked at his father, silent and stern as always.

Laguna attempted a smile. "You have fun tonight?" he asked. Ellone had spoken about her earlier conversation with Squall; Squall even mentioning his weekend to her. Laguna could only hope for the same openness for himself from Squall.

Squall stepped further into the entry hall, heading towards his father. Passed Laguna was the doorway that lead into the room where the staircases allowed for climb to the next floor. 

Sidestepping his father, Squall showed no interest in even acknowledging Laguna was a breathing human. For all Squall seemed to think, Laguna was a new statue in the entry hall, decoration.

"Squall?" Laguna softly pleaded to his son. 

Did Squall care? No. Did he stop to talk to his father? No.

And Squall had left the room, not even looking back.

Laguna felt his heart squeeze dry, the blood no longer pumping. Air froze in his lungs. His eyes watered, lower lip beginning to tremble. Then slowly, the old man made his dragging-footstep-way back to his office.

* * *

The bedroom was just as desolate as he'd left it. With his bag removed from shoulder, Squall continued towards his bed, flopping face-first onto the mattress.

He was hot. He'd re-adorn his leather clothing before returning home. Seifer had taken his clothes back, telling Squall not to worry about them - he'd wash them himself, no big deal. So Squall now wore his clothes from Friday. They were sweaty and sticky, and very hot now in his stuffy room.

Forcing himself up to his knees, Squall yanked off his clothes and boots, until he was stripped naked. What a moment for Laguna to enter, like last time? Not exactly like last time, since Squall's fist wasn't between his legs. But in a slow glance, Squall looked to the door, almost sure Laguna would enter.

Nothing.

Squall pushed off his bed, stretching before heading over to his dresser to find something else to wear. Of course, he'd pulled on one of his many pairs of black cotton pj bottoms, along with a white girl's t-top shirt with a growling black lion ironed into the front. Then he was dressed.

His glaze turned from their hazy look into nothingness, to the large mirror of his dresser. Looking at his blank expression, an odd sensation of seeing his mother filled Squall. It was his eyes, the cloud grey spheres, they were all too strong a reminder of the plain but beautiful Raine Leonhart.

The eyes closed, Squall unable to look at himself. He turned away, slowly making his way back to his white-cover bed, flopping back down onto the mattress. He then fidgeted with the covers until he'd managed to slide under them. With a soft tone, Squall called the lights to his room off, and he found himself in darkness.

With closed eyes, Squall calmed his body and waited for sleep.

Time passed. The grey spheres opened, eyes seeing only blankness and the soft white hue that was glowing off the moon from outside the window next to his bed. The moonlight gave the entire room a silverish glow, fighting a losing battle with the pitch black.

Squall closed his eyes again after a silent study of the room. Again, time passed, but Squall was still awake.

Pushing up from where he'd been laying, Squall looked around the room again. Why was he still awake?! The one thing he preferred to do above all and it wouldn't come?

The covers tossed off of Squall's lap and he slid out of his giant bed. He turned, glancing down at the king-sized mattress. Eight pillows lined up, one specifically for Squall to lay his head on and a second now for Squall to cuddle against. The covers weren't tangled, but they were loose. Squall preferred them loose, they'd cuddle around him better, he could move easier.

Hell, the bed was just as normal as it always was.

Squall should be tired. He'd spent all last night talking with Seifer, and all day dozing in and out during class time. After school, Squall had hung out with Seifer and Blood Kiss, listening to them bitch at each other about their latest songs and how things should flow, and about their small concert this weekend. 

Squall _should_ be tired.

He was. Really, seriously tired, but sleep escaped him. 

The realization came easily, Squall knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a while. Damn night wouldn't allow it. Damn mind wasn't ready to turn off. Wait, when had his mind turned on?

* * *

Laguna stared blankly at the flames flickering in the fireplace. Sparks few as one log gave way and broke in half. The room was dark other than the red light from the fire. Laguna's face was warm, eyes blurred.

He wasn't one to notice a presence in a room with him, so he nearly jumped 5 feet from the chair when Squall showed up next to him.

"Hyne!" Laguna said, startled. "Squall..." Laguna turned his body from its position facing the fire. He tilted his head to look up at his son. "Squallie? You... okay?"

Squall blinked at his father, seeing the reddened skin from the fire's heat on his dad's cheeks. His hand lifted, arm reaching forward, and fingers brushing over the warm flesh. Laguna just watched and waited.

After Squall's hand moved back and the staring ensued, Laguna tried again. "Squallie?" His voice stayed soft and concerned, yet hopeful that his child would offer some sort of insight to his current strange mindset.

"No... more... Squall... ie," Squall tried.

Laguna smirked. Squall had been trying for years to get Laguna to break that nickname. It was a cute name, though Laguna knew it was childish. Even Ellone called Squall it sometimes. It was Raine's nickname for Squall, but that wasn't the reason Squall didn't wish to be called it anymore. He was 15 now, a little old for the cute soubriquet from childhood.

Or maybe it was because _Squallie_ reminded Squall too much of his mother. All Squall knew was that Laguna laughed and often said that name to annoy Squall. It was that of which allowed Squall to find reason for stopping the name, even if there _was_ more too it. Though the _more_ was on an unconscious level.

"Sorry," Laguna said, still smirking. "Squall."

Squall's eyes hovered over Laguna, glanced to the fire, then moved back to continue his stare at his father. 

"Can't sleep," Laguna volunteered what he was doing.

Squall silently studied Laguna before shaking his head and saying "Can't either." 

Laguna maybe should bring up Squall ignoring him earlier. Perhaps should act angry and find a way to punish Squall. But Laguna wasn't like that. The ignoring was already forgotten, and his son was standing here now. Laguna could only smile. Before he had time to reply to Squall's words, going into a long monotone of his long insomniac nights spent in front of the fire, Squall's actions stopped him.

The 15 year old boy climbed into his lap, arms around Laguna's shoulders, eyes closed, body leaning heavily to his father. Shock prevented Laguna from moving. It was fatherly instinct that forced the odd rush of tingles through Laguna's body away, and Laguna was able to wrap his arms around Squall's waist.

With his head on Laguna's shoulder, Squall breathed in his father's scent. He opened his eyes then lifted his head. 

Laguna looked at his son, again the blank state of ignorance keeping Laguna from being afraid of a kiss. Yet Squall didn't kiss.

"Raine," Squall said softly, trying to sort out the jumbled mess of thoughts that were soaring through his mind.

Laguna waited patiently. 

"Her eyes," Squall tried. "see them in mine."

Laguna's expression turned sympathetic and a hand raised to caress Squall's cheek.

"Yes," Laguna confirmed. "You do have your mother's eyes. And her skin and hair and lips."

Squall's right hand rushed up to touch his own lips. The fire crackled from behind, making Squall realize the flames were beating against his back, warming his body.

It felt good to be in Laguna's arms. Unlike the empty feeling of his bed. Unlike the empty feeling of his life. Hyne, the look from his own eyes felt like he'd been looking at his mother. It was only in the moments when Squall was alone yet conscious of life that he realized those things. That he saw his mother in himself. 

It was those moments that Squall felt the last of his emotions, those emotions that he'd banned as a child. Squall hated it when he saw his mother in his eyes. And then he hated it more when he _felt_. Wasn't that what made Mommy cry? Hadn't those tears poured heavier when Squall tried to be a helpful, loving child?

When Squall stopped feeling and started just standing back, his mother was able to concentrate on having a good life for herself. Squall snuffed out his emotions because his mom was happier when she didn't have to look into his hopeful and scared eyes. It was when Squall's eyes were blank that Mommy didn't cry.

Squall shouldn't think those things. His hand dropped back to his lap, left hand still wrapped over Laguna's shoulders. Forcing the thoughts of his mother's eyes out of his mind, Squall tried to reason what he was doing downstairs and in his father's arms.

"Ellone told me you had fun over the weekend," Laguna tried, he was still hopeful for the openness.

Squall nodded.

Laguna smiled. "With your friend Seifer?" He wanted to actually hear about his son having friends. Finally friends!

Squall nodded again, his eyes locked in a half-trance with his father's gaze.

Laguna was still smiling. "So what did you do?!"

The blank look ensued, but Squall inwardly asked why his father suddenly sounded like he was speaking to a five-year-old.

"Oh, well, I mean," Laguna started, letting his smile fade. He was being pushy and Squall hadn't even gestured that time. "If you want to tell me."

Squall allowed himself a longer silent moment then "Football game."

Laguna smiled wide, grinning with full teeth showing. "Wow! Whatcha think?"

No reaction.

Of course that had been a bad question, like Squall would even have an opinion of it. Except Laguna had to try. "But it was fun?"

"With Seifer," Squall said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Laguna grinned happily, pulling his son to him, hugging. He'd milked the conversation for all it was worth, for all Squall would allow out. The boy was speaking and offering information. It was better - a lot better - than the conversations where Squall's masturbation habits came up. 

Honestly, Laguna hadn't meant to stand there! He'd just been shocked. His son was masturbating for Hyne sake. Fist between his legs, fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping. Lubricant bottle next to him. Where did Squall get that lubrication bottle?

Laguna suddenly realized that he was envisioning the memory of his son jacking off. Good moment to delete mind, go blank, realize that your son is sitting on your lap right now.

Too late.

Squall sat up, looking down to Laguna with a small amount of shock in the normal desolate eyes.

Laguna couldn't have been redder if red marker was drawn onto his cheeks.

Squall's head cocked to the side, looking over his father's face.

"Daddy?" Squall said in a hushed breath of air.

Laguna only stared, wondering how much longer Squall was going to sit on his hard on and stare back.

Squall was about to stand up but he stopped himself. Instead he turned to Laguna and pressed his lips to his father's. Laguna's entire body stiffened and his eyes closed, but Squall's tongue didn't come out. And then the weight lifted from Laguna's lap.

"Night Daddy," Squall said gently.

Laguna opened his eyes and looked up to see Squall giving him a placid stare before the teen turned and walked from the room.

Laguna was utterly shocked. His gazed remained at the place where Squall's body disappeared around the corner, just blankly watching the air. He wasn't shocked over the hard on, that's what he got for thinking about his own kid jacking off. And it wasn't his son kissing him that shocked him, nor the sexual way Squall had. And it certainly wasn't the walking away.

No tongue. Squall hadn't kissed him without a tongue since probably when Squall was about eleven years old. Not that Laguna wanted to _even_ think about his young child kissing him like that, but Squall had. Then suddenly tonight Squall didn't?

Laguna turned and looked back at the fire. Maybe somehow Squall was becoming more normal? Friends, kissing his father more decently, having fun, getting a life. Perhaps Squall was now beginning to finally understand he was still allowed to live, even though his mother was gone.

* * *

Squall walked back into his room. The thoughts of his father's hard on and the kiss already banished from his mind. The incident didn't even make it to short-term memory.

The door shut and Squall locked it. He walked to the desk where his side bag was laying. Opening the bag, Squall removed the carefully placed white rose.

He caressed one of the large pedals, before turning and walking to bed. The rose was slightly crushed, but it was still in full bloom. Beautiful, if Squall bothered to think about it.

Looking up from the rose, Squall glanced around his entire room, which was only lit in moonlight still. No normal lights on. Suddenly the rose blended all to well with the bleak room.

Squall moved to lie backwards, legs pulled up only to slip under the thick white blankets. Rose still in hand, Squall turned to cuddle on his side, snuggling down while surprisingly wondering what Seifer was doing at that moment.

* * *

The entire weekend spent without one single real sexual experience. Fucking weird that Seifer wasn't disappointed. Hell, the weekend had been amazing with Squall. All the way to Monday morning, when Seifer dropped Squall off at school.

After school, Squall and Seifer kissed - which Seifer could only smirk about - in front of the entire Draigh's School of Honors student body. Or damn near _entire_. Then Squall slid into the truck and was off with Seifer, a _loser_, to wherever they always went out of sight of the snobby assholes.

That was, of course, to Thoran's house where Blood Kiss played with some of their music. Seifer was even able to gloat about Squall saying Blood Kiss was better than Hallows.

Victor was the only band member who laughed, the rest were in complete awe. When did Squall speak? And when the freaky kid did, didn't he always tell the truth? Squall didn't seem the type to stroke someone's ego. And Seifer's ego didn't need stroking.

Stroking. Damn it, Seifer was now off thought-track with thinking about Squall's hand _stroking_ his cock.

Shaking the thoughts away, Seifer shifted in his bed. It already felt awkward not to have Squall with him. Lonely. And that weird rush of fear of his father running into the room hit Seifer again.

Damn it, Seifer's mind was racing around like a fucking Chicobo. He needed to breathe.

A loud crash then yelling came from outside the room. Seifer rolled onto his back to listen to his father yelling at Beth, then a few other men's voices. Tonight his father's friends were over and they were in some sort of drinking competition.

More breaking and more yelling. Rooting and booing then screams for more beer.

The wall Seifer's bed was propped up against shook from a body falling heavily against it. Seconds later loud knocking fell on Seifer's door.

"Fuck off!" Seifer growled. He wasn't about to pretend to be asleep, or act afraid. He was strong and could take care of himself. If Micht did run into the room with a bat, Seifer wouldn't start crying. He's fucking get the bat from Micht and beat the shit out of his own old man with it. Didn't mean Seifer wasn't still 16 and very much alone. He was still allowed to feel fear.

"Seifer!" a man called.

Hyne, it was one of Micht's friends. Wonderful.

"Unlock ya're door," the slurred words came.

Seifer knew which one too; the younger one that was all _too_ fascinated about Seifer's sexuality.

Pushing the covers away, Seifer got out of bed and walked to the door. He unlocked it and opened it, coming face-to-face with a drunken Jeremy - 26 year old loser. Cute, but Seifer wasn't _even_ about to go there.

Seifer pushed passed Jeremy, the man following Seifer as the teen walked out into the grungy living room.

"What?!" Micht yelled at Seifer, glaring. Micht was drinking with his friends, what the fuck did his faggot son want?

Seifer glared at Micht as he pointed back to Jeremy.

"Your little pussy bitch friend wants me to fuck him," Seifer growled.

"Don't do it in here!" Micht quickly said.

Jeremy's hand moved to Seifer's shoulder, all to happy that Micht was getting more use to the idea of Seifer being gay. Before Micht would have bitched Jeremy out for being a _fag_ too. Now Micht just wanted that _shit_ away from him.

Seifer harshly shrugged off Jeremy's hand.

"He'd about to get a fist in his throat, not my dick," Seifer snapped.

Micht's drunk friends just watched and waited. They'd seen a few times when Seifer knocked Micht to the ground. Micht got drunk too much.

Micht paused before saying "Okay." His right hand was up in a _so?_ motion. His left hand was busy with a beer bottle.

Hyne, Seifer fucking hated being 16 years old.

"I don't want your dumb friend bothering me," Seifer stated plainly. "If he does, I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

"Aw, c'mon sweetie," Jeremy purred in his drunken state. "Just-"

Seifer warmed them. 

Jeremy stumbled backwards, holding his jaw in his hands. His beer had dropped to the floor.

Seifer darted a glare to Micht, who was staring with a glazed look in his eyes at Jeremy.

"Keep. Them. Away," Seifer growled before turning back to his room where he locked the door and allowed himself to breathe.

Laughter at Jeremy's expense came from outside the small safely in Seifer's room. The blonde slowly walked back to his bed, sliding into the cold covers, wondering when the moment of freedom would finally come for him. Hyne, fucking bastard apartment managers never wanting to give Seifer a chance. Freedom looked a long ways off.

And that damned fear was plaguing Seifer right now. Bastards wouldn't come into his room at all, but still Seifer didn't feel comfortable. His bed was cold and empty. Seifer could only wish Squall was here with him. Last night hadn't been to bad with his parents home, because Squall had been with him.

Squall sure as hell didn't protect Seifer. But Squall had been comforting, the presence of another life and having someone with him that actually cared.

Hold up, Squall was a barren plain of nothingness. Damn kid acted like the world could be blown up and all he'd do was stand there. Seifer had to respect Squall for that stern calm. Nothing fazed him.

Did Squall care? Thinking it over, Seifer had to believe there was something inside Squall that cared. Squall was just strong, outside protecting his inside. Didn't give a fuck if people thought he was a retard, which almost made Seifer laugh. He'd been a little sensitive over the subject when his friends were asking about it Saturday night. But Squall was his boyfriend and Seifer had to be protective of him, and maybe a little protective of his own pride as well.

If Squall _was_ retarded, would Seifer care? Emotionally retarded was probably more like it. That was Squall and Seifer was beginning to wish he had that frame of mind. If he did, Seifer would have just ignored Jeremy tonight. Not ignored like scared, but ignored like Jeremy didn't even fucking matter.

Jeremy mattered to Seifer though. Not in the relationship way that thought sounded. No, Jeremy mattered because he challenged Seifer's security and confidence. The man was able to break into Seifer's strong barrier by degrading Seifer's life. A simple "You want to fuck?" and Seifer felt like screaming and crying and raging and begging all at the same moment.

Bad enough his father had beat the shit out of him when he was younger, but now suddenly when Seifer was halfway safe from the old man's fists he had to deal with knowing that he wasn't completely safe. He needed out of this house.

Seifer shifted in his bed, listening to the sounds from outside his locked door. He'd leave if he had somewhere else to go, but he didn't. His friends couldn't let him stay over, they had their own problems at home. Besides, Seifer wasn't about to go crying to _anyone_ about being alone and afraid. And tomorrow night Seifer would just feel the same as he did tonight.

Sitting up, Seifer left his bed to walk to where his trench coat hung in his closet. Reaching into the right pocket, Seifer removed the small picture Squall had given him. In Squall's wallet the brunette had kept a few pictures. After the _Baby Turned 15_ picture, there was one of Laguna dressed in full uniform, a school picture of Squall's sister, a picture of Raine holding Squall when he was a baby, then Squall's school picture.

Squall had given Seifer the last picture, though Seifer hadn't asked. Seifer liked having the picture, so he was happy Squall had just volunteered it over.

The placid look on Squall's face in the photo made Seifer smile. The blonde ventured back to his bed, getting in, still holding the picture.

Tonight when he'd dropped Squall off was when Squall gave him the picture. The brunette also pointed out which window lead to his room in the mansion. Third floor, far left corner. Seifer had asked. 

Squall offered Seifer to come inside, though using less words than that. Seifer just smirked and shook his head. He was fine going home. 

Looking at Squall's photo now, Seifer wished he'd taken Squall up on the offer. But then again, tomorrow night would be just like tonight here in Old Esthar.

The sounds of something large breaking came then shots and the sound of a body being thrown into a wall. Wonderful, the drunks had started to fight.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Due to my fics' graphic nature FF.net has removed most of them. It's a sad moment in Fan Fiction history. **

**Since these chapters don't have any sexually explicit content, I've posted them again. This will be the ~only~ fic I post here at FF.net until it is finished. (then I'll have to start posting a different one to inform ya'll on updates.) The only reason I've even come back here is to let people know I've been updating my fics.**

**www.voltress.net is my web site, I host NC 17 rated fictions. That web site will also be where I post all my smut scenes for this particular fic, since I'll be forced to cut them out. I'll make sure to inform ya readers when I cut out the smut and give you a link to where you can read it.**

**If you want to know when I update my fics by email - send me a message and I'll add you to my mailing list. elemental_twins@hotmail.com **

**Thanks for reading.**

**~*Julie, xoxo**


	14. Better Than This

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ By Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ Parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ Disclaimer: I do own Zell but its just a cute toy chicken. Otherwise, I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh* Oh! I also own a Griever necklace now! *proud***

==================================

+ Chapter 14: Better Than This + 

Seifer's truck continued down the freeway, going faster than he should have. And it wasn't that he was in a hurry, because he wasn't. It was one in the morning, on a weekday, and Squall was sitting next to him. 

The brunette wasn't much of a conversationalist still, even three weeks into them knowing each other. Life had followed a new rhythm for the two new boyfriends, though their old lives still threatened to pull them back down. Seifer spend each day with Squall and his band, Blood Kiss. Squall would go home to ignore the family that had already been falling apart -- even before Squall had decided to get a life.

Squall would wander, without word, to his bedroom late at night. Crawling into his bed, Squall would spend his time each night in the first stages of what would soon become an habitual insomnia. The nights Squall spent with Seifer, insomnia didn't come.

On nights that Squall went home, Seifer would spend his sleepless hours locked away in his bedroom. He'd ignore the homework that he should have been doing; instead writing music, playing his guitar, and ignoring the screams from the other rooms in the house. Whenever Seifer ventured out of his bedroom, Mitch found reason to yell at him, be it for loud music, Seifer's sexuality, or just the pants Seifer had been wearing at that moment. No matter what Seifer did, Mitch found reason to yell. Beth just sat by on her wasted ass, uncaring.

Seifer and Squall had new lives together. Seifer actually has reached his record length of any relationship he'd ever been in, three weeks, and he didn't see an end any time in the near future. Squall was too perfect, everything about him, in Seifer's eyes.

Squall's grades dropped from being a C student to a D-F student. Instead of spending his hours locked away in his bedroom alone, where he would do his homework just for lack of anything else, Squall spent his time with Seifer. There wasn't any reason for Squall to give school attention. Laguna has gotten another phone call from one of the teachers about Squall's grades, though the man couldn't figure a way to speak to his son about it.

Squall had a social life for the first time ever. The boy, thought less responsive to his family, obviously was getting stimuli elsewhere. Laguna was torn between letting Squall _live_, or forcing Squall's new social life away. Did school matter that much? When Laguna's child was normally so depressed nothing matter, not even looking out in the road before crossing it -- that was Squall, after all. The boy didn't see the world around him, and Laguna knew that. So what should he do?

Squall had a friend, did Laguna have enough reason to ban that? For homework? Laguna hadn't been good in school himself, and he knew his son was smart. Squall had the rest of his life to worry about school. So Laguna was, right now, leaning towards the _letting Squall live_ choice. Though if Squall's grades completely dropped out, Laguna would have to step in and say something.

At least Squall was finally alive. And maybe happy?

"Squall," Seifer said after turning down his blaring radio.

Squall slowly turned his glaze from the dark night road, looking over to his blonde boyfriend. 

Glancing from the road himself, Seifer looked at Squall. 

"Sorry it ran so late," Seifer said, then quickly turned back to focus his attention on the empty night freeway around. His truck barreled down the fast-lane.

The brunette didn't reply, turning his glazed-over state back to its focus on the night road and black sky.

There conversations were never that detailed. Not unless Squall actually found something that he could retain within his mind, process well enough, then reply to. Things didn't compute as fast as they had in the past, when he was a child. Not that he was slow, but he'd forgotten a lot of when to reply, and how to reply to simple things such as "Nice day, huh?" Squall didn't know how to react.

But Seifer was more than used to it. And he didn't mind waiting for Squall to think of something to say, or what he should say. Sometimes Squall's immediate response was so completely off that it surprised Seifer. Squall thought of things differently, and didn't have much reason to think of those things like everyone else.

Growing up, however that Squall had, trained Squall somehow to be like he was. So antisocial. 

"You liked the new song?" Seifer asked.

Pulling his eyes once again from the scenery around, Squall turned his gaze back to Seifer. Thinking over anything that he might have noted during the performance tonight, Squall remembered the new song -- mostly because of Seifer's guitar solo.

"_Embrace_," Squall recited the title, though he couldn't have told anyone how much time passed before the word left his mouth. "Yes."

Seifer smirked. Nodding, he said, "After school tomorrow, ya know Thoran scheduled that studio for us. So I won't be picking you up." Seifer had wanted Squall to come, but it cost money in the studio, and he would have to work the entire time. No time available to give attention to the beautiful silent brunette.

The expression on Squall's face didn't change. Seifer had mentioned the studio earlier, except Squall had already forgotten. Squall simply nodded, trying to retain the information and remember to tell his driver to pick him up tomorrow after school.

The truck changed lanes then curved off of the freeway, turning in the large circular off-ramp, joining the barren main streets that would lead it to the Palace.

Moments later, the truck had pulled to a stop.

Seifer unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of his truck. Heading around, he opened the door for Squall; the brunette always waited for Seifer to do so.

His black leather boots fell to the paved street. Squall then stepped away from the truck, allowing Seifer to close the door.

The blonde's hand raised, cupping Squall's chin gently.

"I'll see you later?" Seifer said as he lightly caressed his thumb over Squall's pale skin.

Squall nodded once, just slightly so Seifer's hand wasn't pushed away. 

Leaning forward, Seifer pressed his lips to Squall's. As always, the brunette quickly pressed back up, mouth opening for Seifer's tongue. The brunette's hands pressed against Seifer's chest, the blonde pulling his boyfriend closer. Then the kiss ended and their lips parted. But before Seifer pulled from Squall's embrace, the brunette did what Seifer was beginning to think was a tease kiss. Squall, in a light motion, licked the side of Seifer's mouth then licked Seifer's lips, kissed lightly and pulled back.

Before Seifer had a chance to reply to Squall's licking-kiss, the brunette had turned away and was walking towards his house. Seifer never complained about that kiss from Squall, but Seifer couldn't help feel it was Squall teasing him. Like Squall was daring for Seifer to ask for more than a kiss. Squall was heading into his house, the _tease_ was almost like Squall dared Seifer to ask to come in -- perhaps stay the night, in a way less innocent than the nights they'd previously spent together.

Seifer didn't follow after Squall. The brunette was difficult to read, and the bases for Seifer's interpretation of the kiss was on previous relationships and how his old boyfriends had acted. Squall was _nothing_ like his old boyfriends.

Turning to his truck, Seifer headed around the hood-end, slipped back into the driver's seat, and roared the engine on. Seconds later the radio was blasting at full volume and he was headed back to the hell-hole he was forced to call home.

* * *

In his bedroom, Squall flipped on the lights. White made the room glow more than it was, and Squall found himself blinking against the harsh of the white-lights. He didn't bother to notice, but just days before he wouldn't have ever been aware of the bright lights, and he certainly wouldn't have been blinking against them.

The natural side bag that was always carried with him flopped onto his school desk. Further steps into the room allowed Squall to remove his coat, which fell onto the floor; pull off his shirt, which joined the coat; and begin the task of removing his belts.

Reaching his dresser, Squall removed his normal pajamas and clothed himself for sleep. Without bothering to pick up his other clothes, Squall walked to turn the room lights off before crossing over to his king-size bed.

Crawling into the empty and cold sheets, Squall pulled one pillow to hug while laying against a number of other pillows. His eyes closed, but sleep was far off. 

Habitual insomnia.

* * *

Of course Seifer hadn't been excepting his foster parents to be home. Well, no, only Micht was home. Still it was a surprise.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Micht's slurred words asked when Seifer walked through the front door.

_Doesn't get any better than this_, Seifer thought to himself as he looked on. Micht: his clothes dirty, shirt unbuttoned, beer gut hanging out. A bottle of jack in one hand and a bat in the other.

"At his house," Seifer replied, turning to head down to his bedroom. "What're you doing here?" Seifer asked, not looking back as he walked away from his father.

"This is my fuckin' house!" Micht snapped back with his drunk accent. "I'll be 'ere if I wanna."

Seifer shook his head, now in the hallway, ignoring whatever would be leaving Micht's mouth in a few moments.

"You little fag! Come back 'ere!"

Seifer went to unlock his bedroom door when he noticed it was open. His large hand immediately went up to hold onto the doorframe as his eyes widened at the sight of the door handle broken off -- by a bat probably.

"Bitch!" Micht's voice yelled to Seifer. "Can't believe I adopted a faggot! Of course my bitch wife was all too excited about it."

Seifer's fingernails dug into the wood as the door swung open with a light push. His entire room was trashed. Stereo, TV, game consoles, computer, even his fucking guitar amp -- all destroyed. Mattress was thrown off the box-spring, covers tossed everywhere. CD cases scattered the floor like broken tiles. Everything that Seifer had worked so hard for over the months, it was all destroyed.

His eyes lowered, unable to stare anymore. Then they closed. It should have surprised him, but honestly it didn't. The lock was only going to keep out his foster parents for so long, and it finally broke. Nothing was stolen, only destroyed. Not worth steeling from a _faggot_.

Anger swelled up, Seifer's eyes opening and he turned to go beat the shit out of Micht. Drunken bastard probably wouldn't put up much of a fight, which disappointed Seifer, but this was it. Seifer would beat Micht, then get into his truck and get the fuck out of this goddamned place.

Heading back down the hallway, Seifer walked with clenched fists.

"You old fucker!" Seifer yelled. "You're-" The bat to his stomach stopped his words. Pain filled up Seifer's side, ribs probably broken. His arms wrapped around his stomach, air ripped from his lungs and he collapsed to his knees. Turning quickly to the second entry doorway to the kitchen, Seifer had barely enough time to watch the bat come down against the side of his head. Luckily, Micht was so drunk he hadn't been able to keep his balance. The bat didn't meet Seifer's head, instead Micht's deadweight body fell against him then slid to the floor.

Seifer pushed away, still on his knees, turning back to see Micht's glazed-over eyes and the drool dangling from his lip. Some blood trickled down his forehead, where Micht's head had come in contact with the hallway wall. The bat was still in his hands, but barely.

Snatching the bat away, Seifer held onto it and glared down at Micht.

"You fucker," Seifer growled. "You get what you've always wanted: I'm leaving. You'll never have to see me again."

Micht's lips moved as he tried to speak. Seifer ignored the old man and pushed off the ground, pain shooting up his side from the heavy movement. The bat was clutched in his right hand.

"Good," Micht replied to Seifer. "You and that bitch wife... gone!"

_Bitch wife._ Beth. She must have left Micht, at least until she runs out of money, then she'd be back. But Beth was gone, which could have explained Micht's drunken mood and anger.

"Fuck you, Micht," Seifer growled softly. He was about to step over the old man, head back to his room to get his hidden money stash when Micht's voice stopped him.

"She took it," Micht said. "The fat ganger roll of cash you had. Yep, found it when she picked the lock to your bedroom."

Seifer sneered down. Micht was probably lying, Seifer would obviously have money in his room -- hidden. Micht was trying to get Seifer to leave without looking.

"10,000 Gil," Micht confirmed. "Over that. Found it in that little box in the vent of your closet."

Ignoring whatever else Micht was saying, Seifer rushed back to his bedroom. Micht hadn't been lying, and that cunt stole all Seifer's cash.

The box, which had been hooked up into a vent, was laying on the floor of his bedroom. Open, no money. The only thing left was Seifer's first guitar pick and the picture of Squall.

Kneeling down, Seifer couldn't fight the water glistening his eyes. He picked up the photo of Squall gently, his teeth clenched in anger and frustration. 

Standing tall, the room felt as though it was spinning. Turning around, Seifer (re)broke the nearest thing the bat could bash into. The desk lamp shattered, pieces scattering away.

"Ahhrugh!!" Seifer screaming, falling to his knees. He still clutched onto both the photo and bat. "Damn it!" he cried through clenched teeth. He threw the bat across the room, it (re)breaking something else. "Fuck!" Seifer growled, not even noticing the bat.

What the fuck was he going to do?

Standing, Seifer forced himself tall and walked through the maze that had become his room. Passing the broken door, Seifer saw Micht now sitting up in the hallway, back leaning against the wall. The old man turned to Seifer, smirking.

"Screwed us both," Micht said nonchalantly, referring to Beth.

Seifer stopped walking once he reached where Micht sat.

"She stole from me," Seifer said plainly. "You broke everything that I owned. I have nothing now. It's my life that's fucked up. Yours already looked like this."

"Fuck you, you ungra-" Micht started but Seifer's fist into the wall above Micht's head stopped the man. Pieces of drywall crumbled, dusting Micht's head and shoulders.

"Don't!" Seifer yelled, before pulling his fist out of the wall. "Don't say anything to me."

Turning away from Micht, Seifer walked down the hallway, leaving the house.

* * *

He didn't have any idea where he would go. Starting up his truck, Seifer knew he only had three hundred Gil in his wallet, another 50 or so bucks that was in the bank -- well, if Beth hadn't taken that money too. Seifer was 16, not allowed to get a bank account without an adult cosigner, which is why he didn't keep all his money there. Just enough for his parents to skim a little or a lot from. Beth probably had taken that 50 Gil too, though.

Seifer's ribs hurt. Badly. He figured he had a few broken bones thanks to that good swing Micht had gotten before the old man tumbled to the ground. And Seifer's right hand was slightly sore, probably bruised a few bones from slamming his fist so hard into the wall. Who knows, maybe he broke something in his hand too.

The lights on the freeway were dim when he truck barreled up. It was after 2 in the morning now and he was just driving. He didn't have a clue where he was going, all he knew was he had to get away from that house. He would _never_ go back. Never see Micht or Beth again. He swore it to himself. 

Aside from his truck, the only thing he had was his guitar (which had been in his truck because he's used it to perform last night) and that single picture of Squall.

Biting his tongue hard as his eyes began to water, Seifer yelled at himself mentally for the beginning tears. He wasn't like this, he didn't cry. He should be able to shake off that his entire life was just destroyed. But everything hurt inside and the only thing that mattered was the picture of Squall hadn't been destroyed. The single picture of the boy that always made things seem wonderful.

Seifer could go to a friend's house, but that was more trouble than it was worth. The only choice he had was between sleeping in his truck tonight, or insanely going to see Squall.

Seifer didn't want to be alone. Not tonight. Not after everything was falling apart. Would Squall even want to see him? Would Squall let Seifer in? When there was that chance that perhaps Squall's father would find Seifer, and then Squall would have to explain exactly who Seifer was, would Squall go through the trouble for Seifer?

The truck for the night, cold and alone, probably end up crying himself to sleep; or going to see Squall.


	15. Potion

+ Chapter 15: Potion + 

_Clank. _

_Clank._

Squall's eyes opened, though they hadn't been closed for sleep -- just the attempt of sleep. His room was black, no shadows out of place anywhere. Frowning, Squall closed his eyes and cuddled down into the pillow he'd been hugging.

_Clank._

Squall opened his eyes once more, sitting up he looked around his room. Another _ clank_ made Squall realize something was being throw up against his window. Leaning over to the edge of the bed, Squall turned on the lamp that sat on his nightstand. The room lit and Squall turned to open his window.

A harsh cool breeze hit Squall quickly, rushing through his hair. Looking down, Squall saw a figure standing in the grass. Squall was three stories up, so it was difficult to tell who the figure was, but Squall almost naturally knew the shape of the trench coat.

"Squall?!" the whispered yell of none other than Seifer barely carried up.

Squall waved once before closing the window then pushing away and sliding out of bed. Walking quickly, Squall left his room and headed down the hallway to get downstairs. 

After getting to the first floor, Squall headed around to the back porch and unlocked the sliding glass doors. Turning on the porch light, Squall stepped out, the night-chilled cement freezing his feet.

The figure standing out in the distance walked to Squall, Squall heading out into the dew covered grass to meet Seifer as Seifer approached.

"Squall," Seifer said softly. His arms were hugging the trench coat to himself, keeping the wind from whipping too harshly around him. He was attempting not to look awkward, but had failed.

Without word, Squall reached down and took Seifer's hand to lead the blonde back to the Palace. Squall didn't bother to ask how Seifer got into the yard, the front gate was more for looks than anything else. The side walls were easy enough to scale.

"Urgh," Seifer groaned at Squall's touch.

Squall stopped, releasing Seifer's hand as he turned back to the blonde.

"Just bruised my hand," Seifer said softly.

With his bright eyes, Squall studied Seifer before looking down to Seifer's other hand while holding out his own hand. Seifer smiled, giving Squall the second hand and feeling the warmth from Squall's palm. Gently, Squall lead Seifer towards the Palace.

* * *

The door to Squall's bedroom shut behind him, not so much as a stir throughout the rest of the house. The Palace was protected by a security system, but that was about it. Pretty easy to get in, through no one ever tried. Laguna Loire was the biggest push-over president that had ever ruled Esthar. No one had a problem with him, at least not to the point where he needed massive security.

So the Palace was fairly open. Which made it a matter of simply walking up the stairs for Squall to get Seifer to his bedroom.

Seifer stepped further into Squall's private sanctuary, surprised at the massive barren appearance of the room. Not that he expected Butt-Street-Boys posters on the walls, but there should have been something. Heading over to the dresser, Seifer saw the white rose he'd bought Squall gently laying on the dark wood.

"Your hand?" Squall said softly after the bedroom door's lock clicked into place.

Seifer turned his gaze from the rose, looking over to where Squall stood. The brunette was watching him. 

Lifting his left hand to caress the knuckles of his right, Seifer held back a cringe of pain. Darting his eyes up from looking down at his hands, Seifer let his arms drop to his sides. 

"Just had an accident with the hallway wall in my foster parents house," Seifer explained smoothly.

The blank expression stayed on Squall's face, his eyes not even jolting as Seifer spoke. His chest barely rose and fell with breath, the etching of his collar bone looking like softly carved porcelain.

It was awkward for Seifer under Squall's heavy gaze. He hadn't noticed Squall's clothing, because he was more concerned with what Squall was thinking. That and how cold exactly it was out in his truck. It was nice for Squall to take him in, but Seifer felt as though it might have been a pity-thing. Seifer didn't like that idea, but he couldn't help think it nor fight against the weak feeling that had knotted his stomach.

Squall had lead Seifer up to his bedroom without even asking why Seifer was here, yet now the brunette looked vacant of thought.

About to say that he was _just going to go_, Seifer was stopped as Squall spoke again.

"And you're side?" Squall asked softly, eyes not even blinking.

Squall had noticed.

"That was a bat," Seifer said plainly, "and my foster dad."

"Oh," Squall said in his quiet voice, the sound barely leaving his throat. He turned simply, walking back to his bed as though he were going to climb in. But instead, Squall fell to his knees and reached under the bed for something.

Seifer turned his body, shifting his stance while watching Squall. Unable to help the glace at the brunette's nicely firm ass coming through the black PJ bottoms, Seifer smirked. Then he pulled his eyes away as the smirk faded and Squall sat up and moved a white box for Seifer to see.

A First Aid kit.

The smirk reformed easily over Seifer's lips.

The white case popped open and Squall picked out a syringe with blue liquid.

"I'm okay," Seifer said, though he was happy with Squall's concern. 

Crossing over to Seifer, Squall held up the syringe for Seifer to see.

"Take off your coat," Squall instructed.

Seifer shook his head. He didn't need a Potion injection, nor to be pitied. He appreciated Squall, but it was unneeded in his eyes.

"It'll hurt," Squall said with his soft voice, stepping closer. His free hand moved to rest against Seifer's chest. "Of course."

A sneered-smirk formed on the left side of Seifer's lips. The brunette always said the wildest things. Not trying to comfort Seifer as though the blonde needed help, but instead telling him the truth and Seifer would be the one to make the choice of a Potion injection or to keep the broken ribs and wounded hand.

Seifer pulled off his coat with a muffled groan, trying to keep his eyes locked with the dead-set gaze Squall was giving him. Tossing his coat away, Seifer didn't bother with where it landed. 

Squall stepped closer, the free hand pressing harder onto Seifer's chest as it slid up to caress his neck. Squall leaned up then brought his lips to Seifer's mouth, allowing a soft licking-kiss before firming down against Seifer. Seifer allowed Squall to control the gentle kiss, enjoying the texture of the brunette's lips and tongue.

Before Seifer could think about Squall's second hand and the syringe, he felt the pierce of the needle into his upper left arm and then a rush of pain to both his hand and side.

Expecting Squall to step back, Seifer was surprised when the brunette's kiss firmed to help Seifer fight the rush of pain. The brunette's two arms were then wrapped around Seifer's shoulders, Seifer grasping onto Squall's waist. The kiss then lightened, Squall's lips pulling away to barely brush against Seifer's flesh.

"Okay?" Squall asked softly, keeping his mouth close to Seifer's.

The wave of pain had faded into a tingling sensation quickly. In a few seconds everything would go numb in the two wounded areas, and that would last for 20 minutes at the Potion mended the bones. Then everything would be fine.

"Yeah," Seifer said in a husky voice, moving his hands down to cup Squall's ass. He didn't want Squall to leave his arms. Pushing his lips back down to Squall's waiting mouth, Seifer forced another kiss down.

The brunette's mouth opened without hesitation, allowing Seifer to enter and explore.

After a long breathless kiss, Seifer allowed Squall air. His large hands released the brunette before he slipped back.

Squall paused to look into Seifer's eyes before turning and heading to put the empty syringe back into the First Aid kit. Then the kit was stuffed under his bed.

It was then that Seifer registered Squall's clothing; mostly the white t-top with black roaring lion print on the front.

"You know, Squall" Seifer said once Squall was standing tall and facing him again.

Squall blinked and waited.

Seifer had been planning on making a cross-dressing joke, but seeing Squall watching him, the asshole-remark vanished from his mind.

"You look really sexy," Seifer said, the words almost growling out from his throat. Seeing the shape of Squall's body in the spaghetti-strap t-top that didn't quite come down completely over the pale belly, Seifer could only imagine what was underneath.

Looking down, Squall realized himself that he was dressed in a female's t-shirt. He turned up, but the look in Seifer's eyes made Squall know the blonde wasn't making fun of him.

Silence had taken over in the room, the two boys simply staring back at one another.

It was when Seifer finally broke and blinked that the icy line between the boys vanished.

"Yeah, well," Seifer muttered as he walked to the cream colored suede coat. "I guess... I'll just go. Thanks for... Yeah." 

Seifer leaned down and picked up the coat, turning to wave a _bye_ to Squall.

"Go?" Squall said in a meek voice.

Seifer nodded. "Yeah." He shrugged. "Don't need to get you in trouble with your father or anything."

"Go where?" Squall asked, his hands moving up to lightly hug himself. The room was chilly, though the cold on his body didn't register in his mind.

"Um," Seifer said softly, watching Squall watch him. "Crash at a friend's house." Since he wasn't bruised up anymore, going to sleep at a friend's place wouldn't be too much trouble for him.

The vacant expression continued on Squall's features.

"Okay, well," Seifer mumbled. "I'll see you in a couple days, huh?"

Squall still didn't reply.

Seifer held back a sigh as the turned to leave the room. Pulling on his coat, he walked past the clothes that Squall obviously has just strewn over the floor carelessly.

"Stay," Squall's voice stopped Seifer in mid-step.

Turning back to his boyfriend, Seifer saw Squall was still watching him vacantly. Then the loosely hugging arms pulled a little tighter.

"It's cold," Squall said in an airy voice, his lips dry. 

Seifer took a moment to breath, letting the word set into his mind. Then he smiled and turned to cross over to Squall.

Once he was close, Seifer put his hands on Squall's upper arms, gently caressing the soft skin. His large hands moves around to Squall's back, stepping closer to pull Squall into his arms. The brunette's hands pressed to Seifer's chest before traveling up to his shoulders to push off the trench coat.

Seifer allowed the coat to fall to the floor, watching Squall's hands move down to the hemline of his shirt. Squall's cold fingers moved under the shirt to push it up and off. The fingers were delicate as they caressed over the soft etching of Seifer's body, lightly caressing the ripples of Seifer's muscular flesh. Seifer just stood, allowing Squall to remove the second piece of clothing. And then Squall's fingers moved to Seifer's belt, unclasping the hook and pulling the strap free. Button and zipper undone, Squall pushed the pants off of Seifer's waist.

Smirking, Seifer watched Squall get to his knees to untie the blonde's shoes. Then the shoes were set aside, the pants allowed to be completely pulled off.

The brunette stood again, eyes sparkling in the white-lights of the nightstand lamp as his gaze reached Seifer's. Stepping back, Squall gave Seifer the choice of wherever the blonde wanted on the bed.

Seifer moved forward to get in, but he stopped short. Turning to look at Squall, Seifer formed a fake-worried expression. "SeeD isn't going to come up in here and arrest me if your daddy finds out I'm in bed with his baby, huh?"

Eyes hovering over Seifer, Squall paused. He then climbed into bed, crawling up to slide into the covers. He pushed aside some of his pillows to allow Seifer room.

Allowing another smirk to grow, Seifer knelt down into bed next to Squall. Sliding down, he lay down on his back in the soft mattress and cool sheets. Laying against at least four pillows, Seifer frowned.

"Why do you always sleep at my place?" Seifer asked, turning to show his frown to Squall. "This bed is like a giant fricken cotton ball."

Not replying, Squall leaned against Seifer's chest, reaching out to the nightstand and turning off the lamp. The room went dark. His weight lifted from Seifer's chest and shifted to lay heavily against the blonde's side. Having his arm flopped over Seifer's chest, head laying against the blonde's shoulder, Squall knew his hug-pillow didn't do Seifer justice. Not in the least.

Seifer turned his head to face Squall's direction. The sweet scent of Squall's hair filled Seifer. His eyes closed, enjoying the calm moment as far away from his parents than he'd ever thought possible. He was laying in the fucking Palace. Hyne knew this sort of thing should only happen in fairy-tales. But no, here Seifer was laying with the Prince of Esthar and safe away from the chaotic home-life that he hoped to forget right then.

His hand and side were tingling still. A little reminder, for now, exactly what was waiting for him at home. But the tingling soon would pass and his body would be completely healthy. Although the Potion would mend the two wounds, it also would flush Seifer's entire system. Seifer's body would be in better health than it had been since the day he was born once the potion had finished it's work.

Squall's finger was lightly caressing over the hair on Seifer's left arm. 

Turning his gaze, Seifer watched the small finger in its gentle motions. Then the quiet brunette pushed up in the dark of the room and looked as best he could into Seifer's eyes.

"Why'd... a bat?" Squall tried to figure out how to say the small question. He should at least be concerned with exactly why Seifer's father would hit Seifer with a bat. Squall had met the man, and the wife, they were inconsequential to Squall. Yet they were far more a damaging force to Seifer than the blonde let on. So Squall should try, at the very least, to act in a boyfriend manner and perhaps _human_ manner by asking the _why_ question.

A husky sigh left Seifer's throat.

"Mom left," Seifer said softly.

There should be a reply to such a comment. Some sort of comforting apology, or reinforcement assurance of _okay_ for Seifer's loss. Perhaps some _you're better off without the bitch_ remark that could be said. Yet Squall's mind wouldn't allow any verbal retort to form. It was simply _blank_. Squall couldn't even think of _oh_ to say. And the tone that rang with the word in Squall's mind was more than indifferent.

"Doesn't matter," Seifer said. The silence had been short, since he was able to fill it. He didn't expect Squall to fall into a conversation to comfort him. Squall wasn't like that, and Seifer didn't want that from the brunette.

Squall continued his blank expression, waiting to see if Seifer would say anything else.

"Dad kicked me out," Seifer continued softly, saying the words aloud mostly for himself. He let the words hang with a short silence before he spoke again. "After he destroyed my entire room, and tried to beat the crap out of me."

The idea of Seifer being homeless clicked into Squall's mind. And then the understanding for what Seifer was doing here. Not to lick his wounds or look for comfort, just simply because there wasn't anywhere else for Seifer to be. Unless he wanted to stay out in the truck in the cold weather. Squall didn't mind, or even think to mind, that Seifer had stayed. It was a cold night and Seifer's body was warm against him.

"Where will...." Squall started but his tongue had to stop. The question he'd been saying had fled. He couldn't remember it. Only the last word. "live?" But the words didn't make sense to Squall.

Seifer had understood easily enough. "Try to get an apartment, hopefully. Crash at friend's places for a while maybe. In my truck. No big deal. Wouldn't even give a crap except all my shit was destroyed and my mom took my money...." The last words faded out as Seifer grimaced. He sounded as though he were looking for charity. _Please Squall, take me in!_ Urgh! He wasn't trying to sound like that.

Seifer's words had clicked back the thought about the blonde being homeless in Squall's mind.

Again, something was there to be said. A lot of things that Squall could have spoken in reply to Seifer's words. Not that the ease of conversation helped Squall. Words sometimes found themselves easier coming out of Squall than other times. Subject matter aside, because subject involved an emotional response. That was rare in Squall.

Seifer's eyes were open in the silent dark room, locked on the ceiling.

"Eh, something will happen," Seifer tried to change the tone of his voice, sound more confident instead of devastated. He was devastated, but admitting that would be asking for pity. Seifer didn't want to be pitied, save that for people who need it. 

"Blood Kiss?" Squall asked meekly. The words do sometimes come.

"Yeah, we'll get somewhere," Seifer said with a nod, glancing down to where Squall was cuddled into his chest.

Squall's finger had gone back to caressing the hair on Seifer's left arm, his eyes glazed over in a thinking state as Seifer watched.

The brunette was warm against Seifer's side. Cuddled against Seifer's chest, leg gently laying over Seifer's. And pressed against Seifer's crotch was Squall's thigh.

Seifer moved a hand up to caress Squall's hair lightly. The brunette continued his blank stare, fingers moving. 

"You're really beautiful," Seifer said softly.

Squall blinked then looked up. Shifting himself, Squall moved so he could better look into Seifer's eyes.

"You are," Seifer repeated. "...Thanks for letting me in... for asking me to stay. -- It's great being wanted somewhere."

A light finger caressed down Seifer's cheek, touching the side of his lips before moving down to his chin and lifting off his skin. Then, Squall leaned down to place a light kiss on Seifer's dried lips.

Seifer smirked up at Squall after the brunette pulled back. The Ice Prince wasn't good with words, and for the most part didn't seem to give a fuck about the world around him, but he was amazing to hold on to, to kiss. Squall, remarkably, knew how to say something with a simple kiss or touch -- at certain moments. The football game, for instance, and when Seifer's friends were prodding at him the night at the club.

About to tell Squall he was sexy, again, in the little night-suit Squall wore, Seifer was muffled down by another kiss....

**AUTHOR NOTE: Here was an NC 17 sex scene that has been cut out. If you'd like to read the whole chapter go to ted. He paused a moment, letting his mind figure out what it wanted to get his mouth to say.**

Seifer waited, giving Squall all the time he needed.

"Ever... w-want a...um," Squall's voice faded into a mumble. "Stage name?" 

Seifer smiled. He lifted a hand to caress the soft brown locks of Squall's hair. "I've thought about having a Stage name before, but nothing ever sounds right."

"I -- thought of..." Squall breathed, "one...."

That only made Seifer smirk. "Oh?" He didn't expect much. Something cute, perhaps. Something that would make Seifer laugh, and he'd have to reply that he'd probably just use his real name -- why have a stage name? "What's the name, my little lion cub?"

Squall didn't answer. He did push up from laying against Seifer, turning to face down and look at his blonde lover.

"L-lion... cub?" Squall repeated the name.

Seifer nodded, still smirking. "With all that biting -- and those nails! Fucking claws.... Gave me scars!" Seifer laughed, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

Perhaps there should have been some worry from Squall about having hurt Seifer. But the brunette didn't give it a second thought. He simply lied back down, cuddling into Seifer's body.

"Flare," whispered Squall.

Seifer blinked as he moved his hand away from his neck, bringing it to touch Squall's hand -- which now lay still on his stomach.

"What was that, cub?" Seifer asked.

"Flare," Squall repeated. "Stage name...."

_Flare_. Hyne, who would have thought Squall could come up with something like that. It actually required _thought_. Who could have guessed Squall would spend his quiet moments thinking about something so... cool?

"First saw you," Squall said softly, pulling his hand out from under Seifer's, lightly pulling at Seifer's fingers, "you.... Red, and -- in the lights.... Fire. Like flames."

Seifer noted to himself that his favorite color was actually red. And he did tend to wear a lot of red when he went up on stage. He liked those shirts that shimmered under the lights. 

"Flare, huh?" Seifer said, testing out the name on his own tongue.

Squall tilted his head up to look at Seifer, Seifer turning to look down.

"Flare," Squall said again, a finger caressing over Seifer's chapped lips. "My Fire."

Seifer smiled down.


	16. Finally

+ The Rise of Blood Kiss +  
Prequel to _Star Light_

**+ by Julie  
+ rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes  
+ yaoi content. Male/male having sex, getting each other off  
+ parings: Squall/Seifer**

**+ disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything else... *le sigh* **

==================================

+ Chapter 16: Finally + 

Waking the next morning to lights streaming into the bedroom through the white nylon curtains, Squall inhaled the delicious scent of his lover. Gliding a hand over the smooth chest, Squall traced a finger along the muscle lines and bumps. His eyes opened to the sight of color in his barren room. 

Seifer was still sleeping. It was an adjustment, the first time, when Squall'd woken up to seeing Seifer next to him. The adjustment had required no thought, just as being in Old Esthar as well as having a boyfriend. Squall never thought much into the details of his life. But, seeing Seifer laying in the large, white blankets of his bed, it was an adjustment in his barren life.

Seifer would be coming downstairs to see Laguna. Laguna plus Seifer equaled Squall's life to complicate itself. 

But the thought of Laguna was easily washed away as Squall slid from the bed and stood. Naked, aching and suddenly very aware of his body, Squall felt a rush of blood hit his brain. Dizzy, Squall quickly set his mind back to knowing gravity. Breathing slowly, Squall turned and looked at Seifer laying in the white blankets alone.

The image of himself in Seifer's place imprinted itself into Squall's mind. He could see himself alone in the bed, in the room, as he'd always been during as far back as he could remember. Alone and unnoticing of his loneliness. 

The image sat in Squall's mind, rolling over in thoughts. Blinking as he turned away, Squall's mind drew blank. 

Squall stepped up to his dresser, not even noticing the white rose laying on the dark wood as he opened a drawer to get clothes.

Seifer shifted in the bed, feeling the cold from Squall's absence. Opening his eyes, Seifer turned to look for Squall. The boy was nude, pulling pants from a drawer. Seifer smiled.

"Morning," Seifer said.

Bringing his hands to waist level, holding the pants ready, Squall met eyes with Seifer. It wasn't a cold expression on Squall's face, it was simply the same empty expression he always wore. 

Seifer's smile didn't falter at the emotionless boy, it was just how Squall was. Perfect Squall, who'd taken care of Seifer last night without pity. Squall didn't pity, and wouldn't. Squall had simply been a boyfriend, detached in ways, but very attached in other ways. Sex was great last night. Seifer had found comfort where he needed it; Squall had been in a normal calm even when facing Seifer getting beat by his father. Seifer needed that reaction, that normal calm. 

Save pity for someone who needs it, Seifer sure didn't.

"Getting dressed already?" Seifer asked, watching Squall pull the tight leather pants up.

It was as though Seifer's words hit a pause button in Squall, the boy froze completely in mid-process. Not even a blink, or rising chest. 

Moving to his side, Seifer propped himself up on an elbow and raised an eyebrow.

That set Squall back into motion. The brunette pealed his eyes away from Seifer to look down to his hands work at zipping the leather up. Raising his arms, Squall attempted to pat down his unkempt bed hair. He was oblivious of Seifer's watchful eyes.

The blonde boy simply smiled at Squall, watching the brunette's movements complete the clothing of a shirt. Seifer cocked his head to the side as he watched Squall lean over at times to open a drawer and then when Squall turn around looking mildly confused in his blank stare.

"Cub?" Seifer said.

Squall straightened his stance, eyes back to Seifer as he breathed through his moist parted lips.

"Your dad home?" Seifer asked.

Eyes darting back to the floor, Squall leaned over to pick up Seifer's jeans. Again he stood tall, raising his gaze. 

"Probably," Squall answered, moving to hand Seifer his clothing.

Seifer tossed his legs from the covers and accepted his jeans. He was being kicked out. That was fine. Not like Squall would want to introduce his boyfriend to his father. Seifer stood and pulled up the worn jeans.

About to lean down and pick up his shirt, Seifer's eyes caught sight of the white rose that blended well with the room. Seifer found himself thinking perhaps he should have bought a red rose. Sure, it meant more than the white one, but it looked as though Squall had enough blank in his life.

"My Fire."

The words startled Seifer almost. He turned to see Squall was waiting next to the bedroom door.

"You're going to fed me too?" Seifer asked. A coy grin and arched eyebrow made up the smirking expression Seifer wore to hide the uncertainty he felt about his situation.

Squall waited without movement.

Seifer crossed his arms. "I might meet your daddy."

Again, no movement.

Seifer silently wished he could tell Squall "Naw, I'm just going to go," sneak out the bedroom widow and sprint back to the safety of his truck. Here was supposed to be a safe haven for Seifer, and it was, except the whole daddy-thing. Seifer didn't want to the President of Esthar to meet the boy screwing his son. What an introduction that would be.

"They serve breakfast on gold plates here?" The words jumped out of Seifer's mouth as his feet carried him confidentially forward. Not that Seifer was so willing to go, his body just worked well most of the time -- making Seifer look more assured than he was.

The bedroom door opened and Seifer followed Squall down the long hallway, to the lover level. 

* * *

Laguna sat at the kitchen table, reading over the daily newspaper, Esthar Bite Bug ("_Get bit by the Bite Bug._") It was early in the morning, before Squall and Ellone would have to leave for school. Laguna's late night with his son had kept him up for a while, but he'd managed to fall asleep and get at least a few hours of rest.

Like most mornings, Laguna was still wearing his PJs (a flannel gunblade-decorated pants and t-shirt set.) A cup of coffee in his right hand, eyes reading the funnies held in his left.

"Dad?" Ellone's voice interrupted Laguna's reading.

Glancing up while lowering the paper, Laguna saw his daughter and smiled. "Ellie, sweetie? What can I do for you?"

"Ashley asked me yesterday if I could go up to the mountain cabin her parents just gave her," Ellone said. "This weekend?"

Laguna nodded, still smiling. "Of course, Ellie." He turned back down to the paper. "So long as you get to school Monday."

Ellone smiled happily. She hopped closer to her father and leaned down to hug him tight. Laguna half-hugged back, patting one of Ellone's arms.

Standing tall, Ellone turned and started out of the kitchen. When she reached the doorway she bumped right into a shirtless, muscular chest.

"Sorry," she said while glancing up.

A blonde boy looked down to her, a smirk on his handsome face. "No prob." 

Ellone gasped, stepping backwards. Her eyes had widened at the sight of the boy -- she knew him to be Seifer Almasy, aka Squall's boyfriend. And there the boy stood, only wearing baggy jeans and that smirk.

Seifer side-stepped Ellone, heading further into the kitchen. Squall slipped into the kitchen after Seifer, but went unnoticed under her sister's shocked, locked gaze.

Seifer's confidence didn't wither in the presence of the recognizable President, his confidence was already at a semi-low state. The outward smug layer Seifer had stayed in place, though, looking relaxed as he headed to the kitchen table.

Laguna had lowered his paper at the sound of Seifer's voice. Watching the large blonde walk to the table, followed by Squall, Laguna was distracted from noticing his gawking daughter.

"Ah, hello?" Laguna said with a small smile. He took a guess. "Seifer?"

There was a pause in Seifer, a blush creeping slowly up the creamy cheeks, then his slow words formed. "Yeah. Seifer Almasy." He extended his hand.

Accepting the greeting, Laguna shook Seifer's hand while widening his smile. "So you're my son's one and only friend?"

Seifer took a seat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, making sure he was closer to Squall than Laguna. Seifer was slightly surprised that Laguna knew his name, and the blonde doubted Squall confided in his father about anything. It was perhaps Squall's older sister that mentioned Seifer to Laguna. But in Laguna's reaction to Seifer, perhaps not completely mentioned him.

"I guess so," Seifer said. His confidence was inwardly building itself back up. Laguna seemed, in the most water-downed sense, harmless.

With Seifer's answer, Laguna's interest was completely enveloped in Seifer and Squall; the paper and coffee completely forgotten. Laguna leaned forward on the table, eyes bright and hands woven together.

"So, wow!" Laguna said. "You get alone with my son? I mean, he talks to you? What dose he say? What do you two do? What does he like to do? Does he really speak? You hang out only the two of you, or are there more boys? You took him to a football game, I heard. Did he like that?"

Seifer opened his mouth, about to give an "um" reply, but another man spoke softly.

"Something to drink, sir?"

Looking to his right, Seifer saw a man dressed in a grey suit. _Sir?_ Seifer stole a quick glance at Squall, who had a glass of orange juice, before darting his eyes back to what he guessed was the servant. 

"Um.... Milk?" Seifer said. 

The servant nodded and turned away.

"Milk does a body good, huh?" Laguna said with a chuckle.

It took a second for Seifer to process Laguna's joke. A soft growl came from Squall's throat. Behind Seifer, Ellone called out.

"Dad!" Ellone said. She'd been standing in the doorway, staring.

"What?" Laguna said to his daughter with a small shrug. Looking back to Seifer, who'd started laughing, Laguna raised an eyebrow. "I mean, obviously, right?" He motioned to Seifer's bare chest.

"Yeah," Seifer said as he continued to laugh. 

The milk was set down in front of Seifer quietly, without much notice.

"Dad!" Ellone exclaimed again, stepping back into the kitchen. "Do you know who Seifer is?!"

Laguna briefly looked confused at his daughter before his gaze adjusted back to Seifer. Seifer's laughter lower to a chuckle as he picked up his milk to drink.

"You're not Seifer?" Laguna asked.

"He is Dad!" Ellone said. "But do you know who this boy is?"

Ellone's attempt at outing Squall and Seifer was only confusing Laguna. Sitting back and watching, Seifer waited with light amusement. Perhaps it was just meeting Laguna, but Seifer wasn't worried in the least about SeeD arresting him. He'd seen the picture of Laguna with Squall (_Baby turned 15_), but meeting the man in person made Seifer understand how Squall could be annoyed by him. Laguna was completely harmless, and all too amusing. Laguna's answer to Seifer dating Squall would probably be _Oh, my son's dating? Really? So that does mean he talk to you?_ That only amused Seifer more.

"Seifer is...." Ellone tried, holding her hands up as he motioned to the large blonde. 

Laguna stared at his daughter. "Seifer is....?" he repeated.

"He's Squall's...." Ellone just couldn't form the word "boyfriend."

Laguna wasn't any help, he continued to be confused. "Friend?"

"Seifer is Squall's...."

"Boyfriend," Seifer said the word for Ellone.

"Oh," Laguna said with a nod before his eyes grew wide. "Wait! Boyfriend?"

"As in lover," Seifer confirmed, picking up his milk to take another sip.

Laguna turned quickly to Squall, who'd, during the protest of his sister, finished half of his orange juice. Squall's ever-blank expression ensued under his father's bemused eyes. Knowing it would take too much time to get a conformation from his son, Laguna brought his eyes back to Seifer.

"Squall's gay?" Laguna asked.

Seifer was about to answer in the affirmative, but Laguna quickly spoke again.

"Well, yeah," Laguna said to himself, motioning his hands to his own chest. "Pretty obvious, Laguna." 

"What are you doing here?" Ellone said, placing herself in the middle of the conversation. Her tone was unfriendly, eyes narrowed.

Seifer frowned back at her. "That ain't your business."

"Ellone," Laguna said then turned his attention to his son's boyfriend. "So...W-when did you get here?"

"Listen, Mr. President," Seifer said in a plain tone.

"No need for formalities," Laguna replied, but Seifer ignored him.

"I had a problem," Seifer said, "back at home. I didn't know where else to go, and I thought of Griever."

"Griever?" Laguna said.

"Squall's nickname," Seifer muttered, pulling his hands off the table as an empty plate was set down in front of him.

"Okay," Laguna said as he shook his head. "What problem did you have? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Seifer said, distracted as he watched the servants set food down on the table; plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, and other breakfast items to help himself to. "Yeah," Seifer repeated, turning back to Laguna. "It's just a domestic problem."

Laguna's eyebrows raised, concern forming over his face.

"Hey!" Seifer quickly said. "Don't give a fuck. I'm fine. I just won't see my asshole father again."

"What happened with your father?" Laguna asked.

Seifer shifted awkwardly. "Listen, no big deal. Just another day in Old Esthar."

Laguna opened his mouth to speak, but Seifer spoke again.

"Cub."

Squall turned up from his dazed state picking with his fork at his scrambled eggs.

"I think I'm just going to go," Seifer said, putting his hands on the edge of the table to scoot his chair back from the table.

"Seifer," Laguna said..

"Mr. President," Seifer said, "I just got to go. I have school and shit."

Turning from the table, Seifer walked to the kitchen doorway.

Squall stood from the table and followed Seifer without word. Once they had left the room, Squall moved in front of Seifer and led him upstairs to get the rest of his clothing.

* * *

"What happened?" Laguna asked Squall.

Squall stopped his movement towards the garage. Dressed now in his school uniform, Seifer gone, Squall was going to go to school. But Laguna wanted a conversation. He came to the wrong person, really.

Squall blankly looked at his father.

"Squall!" Laguna said, his eyes filled with concern. "What happened to Seifer last night? What's going.... Please! Please. Just, tell me what's going on."

Stepping closer to his father, who was still clothed in his gunblade PJs, Squall placed his palm onto Laguna's chest. 

"Seifer's..." Squall began, "my boyfriend."

Laguna nodded. "Well, why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend?"

Squall took his hand back. "Seifer... is my...."

"Yes, your boyfriend," Laguna said with a sigh. "I know. But why didn't you tell me? What's.... Our relationship isn't too good, Squall. Last night I thought we were finally getting somewhere, that you were beginning to allow me in. And now I find out that you've a lot more in your life that I haven't a clue about."

"My life," Squall said. 

"That's it, huh?" Laguna replied.

Hovering his gaze over Laguna's face for a while longer, Squall gave himself a last look before turning away. As he adjusting the side-bag strap on his shoulder, Squall continued back to the garage.

"What happened to him?" Laguna asked.

Squall stopped, turning only his head but not looking back. "Father... and a bat."

Laguna just stared at his son's back, allowing the words to sink in.

"My First Aid Kit," Squall mumbled, "needs Potion Syringe."

With that, Squall started to the garage once more, disappearing around the corner from Laguna's view.

Frowning to himself, Laguna imagined how badly Seifer could have been hurt to need a Potion shot. Of course, it couldn't have been life-or-death, but it was certainly some broken bones. 

Squall had a lot he hid from Laguna, Seifer was evidence of that. It worried Laguna how much he actually didn't know about Squall. What else did the boy hide?

* * *

Seifer didn't go to school. Fuck school, he was just kicked out of his house. He didn't have time for school. His life was in shambles. He nearly ran away from his boyfriend this morning. Talking to Laguna, Seifer had heard his heart pounding between his ears. He didn't want the President to know how worthless he was.

His own father beat him, mother robbed him. His actual _real_ parents had abandoned him long ago. They knew when he was a baby how worthless he was. 

If the President found out how fucked up Seifer was, Seifer would never see Squall again.

Not that Seifer hadn't given Laguna reason to keep Squall away. Seifer had projected the image of a total failure in a matter of minutes of talking to Laguna.

It wasn't a lack of confidence in himself, Seifer completely believed in himself. He didn't like pity, didn't believe he should ever get it. He didn't want it. He simply wanted to earn his dream life. Blood Kiss.

What a time to think about his band, but Seifer wasn't able to separate Squall from Blood Kiss anymore. With meeting the President, Seifer felt like a low-class white-trash bastard. _Thanks, Micht, for those words of inspiration from when I was a kid._

It was that Seifer wanted to put his life together and show Laguna that he was an okay guy. It was a sudden rush to prove himself. Maybe because Laguna was Squall's father, or maybe because Laguna was an adult. Seifer didn't have caring adults in his life. Sure, there were teachers but with Seifer's attendance and school-initiative, teachers weren't a big part of his life. Parents sucked. There was no one else.

Squall had what Seifer wanted: money, respect, and a family. Squall was Seifer's boyfriend, but Seifer wasn't a large part of Squall's life. Seifer wanted to be.

First, he needed a place to live. Once he had an apartment, something crappy would do -- he just needed a place to stay, Seifer would actually have a foundation. He needed to work hard on Blood Kiss, make them a success, Squall would see Seifer wasn't a white-trash bastard. 

Squall gave Seifer the chance to be more than he was. Squall, with all his inabilities in life, was worth Seifer's attention. Worth waiting those three masturbation-filled weeks for sex (which wasn't that long, but with Seifer's record it was), Squall was worth Seifer waiting, working hard, giving time. Squall was worth the time Seifer gladly put in to being with the brunette.

* * *

Stepping out of the limo with Ellone, Squall saw the steps leading up to the private school.

Ellone hadn't said anything to Squall during the ride and Squall didn't bother to think much of it. 

About to take a step up, Ellone's voice stopped him.

"You like being with that guy?" Ellone asked.

Squall shifted his body to face Ellone. Of course there wasn't a reply.

"C'mon, Squall!" Ellone said. "You're gay! Don't you have anything to say about it?"

His breath was steady, slow, gliding in and out through his parted lips. Breathing was all Squall did, his sister's voice a faded whisper to his ears.

Shaking her head, Ellone gave up. She turned from Squall and walked up the stairs to the school.

When Ellone stepped from Squall's gaze, he didn't lower it. His eyes stayed in the locked dazed state looking out into the air. Moments fled before Squall blinked his dry eyes. The limo had gone and Ellone had vanished over the horizon line at the top of the stairs.

Squall turned to look at all the students walking away from their expensive cars, holding books to their chests, laughing and talking to each other wearing the copycat uniforms. Eyes flickered to Squall, voices lowered and there were whispers. 

His body swayed towards the school before Squall raised a leg and let his foot hover off the curb. Then he stepped down to the parking lot and crossed it, away from the school. 


	17. The Date

+ Chapter 17: The Date + 

**~Flashback~**

_October 23 -- Nine years ago..._

Halloween was coming. But Squall wasn't going to go out. Not this year. Sister had picked out a pretty little princess dress; pink with a skirt like a ballerina, and those big, puffy shoulders. Squall had a blue prince outfit to match, but he wasn't going to wear it. 

A month and a half ago was when things had started to get weird. Mama cried a lot. Daddy tried to smile. Squall thought Daddy was trying to hard; pretending to be happy like he was. Mama would smiled those smiles that hid tears. Not very well either, because Squall could still see the glaze of water gathering at the bottom of her eyes sometimes -- most times.

Sitting in his bedroom today, Squall thought of nothing. About a week ago was when it started to be like this -- inside his mind. This nothing, this void. 

He never thought about things. Couldn't think about things because, sometimes when stray thoughts came to him, his breath left. Then there was a choking feeling, his throat getting all tight, and then his vision blurred and nothing was clear. 

Mommy, the most important person in his life, was dying. How was he supposed to react? Daddy said that the doctors would find a cure, those big men in those big white coats with their big pads of paper and those fake smiles. They were going to fix what was wrong with Mommy. Squall knew better, though. He knew better than to be hopeful, because of Mommy's eyes, she knew better.

Before this week, Squall had tried like Daddy. They'd try together, with Ellone, all three of them trying to make things better. They'd laugh and pretend to forget that soon they wouldn't be whole. Soon Raine would be gone. Gone.

Squall decided he didn't like the look in Mommy's eyes when he tried. She looked so sad underneath those smiles. It gave Squall a sick feeling, most of the time when Mama looked at him his stomach would go so crazy that he'd feel like throwing up. 

If Squall didn't try, what else was there to do? Give up on hope? He couldn't do that. Though he knew better, he couldn't give up completely on hope for Mommy. Daddy with his pretend laughter and Mama with her sad eyes. Ellone seemed to be the least affected. Some nights Squall could hear her crying. But during the day she played her role: laughter and smiles, everything expected from a happy little girl.

Squall was supposed to be a happy little boy. He wasn't and didn't want to be.

So how was he supposed to react to everything? How was he supposed to act?

There seemed to be nothing he could do. He wasn't any help. Whenever he said something supportive, Mommy would cry. When he pretended to laugh, plastered on those fake smiles that he'd been learning to make so well, when he acted like that happy little boy, Mama would cry. 

Squall couldn't cry himself. Daddy made him promise not to -- not in front of Mommy. Daddy said it would make Mama's heart break, and Squall couldn't do something like that to Mommy. 

No matter what, Squall wasn't good enough. He tried, but nothing he said would make Mommy happy. None of the jokes worked, none of his child smiles, none of his laughter. Because, underneath all those smiles his Mama made, she always looked so sad. 

Knowing that, knowing that everything he did made Mommy sad and hurt her so deep, Squall decided he's just stop. He didn't want to make Mommy cry anymore, not because of him. All he seemed to do was hurt her. So he'd stop. Stop laughing, stop smiling, stop crying, stop speaking, stop everything.

A week ago, it all began to stop. He'd started to numb out the pain, numb out the emotion, but it was difficult. He tried, but it was so difficult. He'd allow a few silent tears to leave his eyes while he fell asleep; Mama wouldn't see.

He'd stayed out of the way this week. Mommy would laugh with Laguna and Ellone; Squall keeping quiet, going unnoticed. Everything seemed to be working well. Mama wasn't crying because of Squall anymore.

It was the only thing left that he could think of to do.

* * *

**~Today~**

"Skipped school again today, huh?" Laguna said.

Squall blinked. He was sitting at his desk, and had been staring blankly down at the closed book in front of him. He hadn't heard Laguna open the bedroom door. The man stood leaning in the doorway, one eyebrow arched as he looked at his young teenage son.

The two stared at each other in silence a few moments longer until Laguna spoke.

"Were you at school today?" he asked. He knew the answer, and perhaps it was futile to try to get Squall to speak, but he tried.

Squall looked at Laguna with an empty expression.

"I got a call from the school," Laguna said. "They wanted to know if you were okay, since you haven't been to school in almost a month."

Lowering his gaze, Squall shifted and placed in his chin onto his palm, eyes glazing over in a locked gaze at the wall in front of him.

Laguna stepped further into the room. "Damn it, Squall! I don't mind that you have a boyfriend," Laguna leaned his hip against the desk, "but you still have to go to school. You can't skip to go see him."

Squall hadn't heard anything Laguna said. 

Putting his hand onto Squall's shoulder, Laguna forced the boy to look up at him. Seeing his son's immaculately empty expression, Laguna felt part of his heart crack. Beautiful Squall carved in stone.

"Squall," Laguna said, pleading. "You've got to go to school. You can't skip to hang out with Seifer."

"Seifer?" Squall said almost airily.

"T-that's where you go, isn't it?" Laguna asked, taking his hand back and laying it on his lap.

Squall looked away, back down to the school book in front of him. "No."

"Oh? Well," Laguna said. "Then where?"

Squall raised his eyes back to Laguna's face, letting silence fill the room as he thought. No answer came to him so he didn't speak.

"Where do you go?" Laguna asked again.

"Walking," Squall said without blinking.

Laguna felt words tripping over his tongue. He'd been prepared to talk to Squall about the importance of dividing time between school and boyfriend, but Squall went... walking?

"Y-you.... You need to go to school!" Laguna said. It was the only sentence from the lecture that would work.

Squall's gaze lowered again.

"You need an education," Laguna said, trying a different approach to his point. "You need to graduate high school!"

"Why?" Squall asked, his lips hardly moving, eyes glazed over at the desk top.

"To go to college!" Laguna answered.

"After that?" Squall said, letting the words have a few seconds of silence after before turning back up to see his father's face.

"Get a job," Laguna said, his tone unsure and sounding almost mousy. 

If Squall ever laughed, Laguna had a feeling the boy would have at his words. But Squall didn't ever laugh, and the blank expression on the boy's face stayed strong.

"So what," Laguna said, "you don't want to go to high school anymore?"

The grey-blue eyes stared without emotion at Laguna.

"You just want to hang out with your boyfriend?" Laguna asked. "Is that it?"

Laguna felt desperate. He could always assign a man to follow Squall around, make Squall go to school, but his son's grades were dropping. Even if Squall was there, Laguna knew that the boy's grades would completely drop out of the bottom. Never mind graduating high school, Squall wouldn't make it through the semester.

But he couldn't have Squall not go to school, school was important.

"Do you want to go to a public school?" Laguna said. "Maybe the one Seifer goes to?"

The eyes tore from Laguna, returning to the desk. 

"Does that sound like a good idea?" Laguna asked. He was trying.

"It isn't Seifer," Squall said softly.

"Then what is it?" Laguna asked.

Squall tried to think. It was difficult. Nothing made sense, except maybe it was Seifer. School left no impression on Squall, the days there droned on and Squall never remembered a moment. But with Seifer, Squall remembered every moment. Squall would see Seifer this Saturday, he hadn't seen Seifer since last Friday. 

Seifer didn't have a place to live. He'd crash in his car or sleep over at a friend's house. He hadn't returned home since the night his father took a bat to his ribs. Seifer swore he wouldn't go back, and he didn't. Instead, he lived in his car. He didn't go to school, showered whenever he was at a friend's house, and spent most of his time trying to get an apartment.

He rarely saw Squall. Part of it was the lack of money, part of it was shame and embarrassment, and part of it was he didn't want charity.

It had been a month since they'd made love for the first time, and they'd had sex a few more times since: whenever they saw each other. But Seifer hadn't been around much.

So maybe it was Seifer. Not in that Squall was worried about Seifer, because Squall wasn't. Squall didn't pity Seifer, never offered charity, and seemed oblivious to Seifer's situation when the were together. 

Before Seifer left his house, Squall had been with Seifer. They'd spent almost every night together, and all weekend. Squall was used to being around Seifer, getting calls from Seifer in class, having a boyfriend. Homeless, Seifer made sure he stayed away from Squall. Maybe on some level, Squall noticed the difference, just like he'd noticed the difference of having Seifer around.

So maybe Squall didn't go to school because his day wouldn't end right. Seifer would be pulling up in his old 4x4 to pick Squall up and take him somewhere fun. There wasn't conversations of Blood Kiss and Seifer's dreams of Stardom. Squall wouldn't be silently listening to Seifer's ideas on stage-performances and music videos. No Thoran or Hazen or Gregory calling Squall "Griever." And no dirty looks and blushes from Victor. 

School was just another droning event in Squall's droning life. Walking, as thoughtless as it was for Squall, wasn't droning.

Laguna watched his son stare blankly at the white wall. He stood, careful not to rock the desk. His eyes felt like they were watering. Pulling his eyes up from watching his beautiful son, Laguna looking around the room. Everything was a blasting white color. It almost blinded Laguna yet at the same moment it was dreary in its brightness.

Stepping backwards, Laguna turned down to his son. Squall hadn't moved. 

His heart had sped up. Nothing was working. His son wasn't getting better. Ever since Raine.... 

Laguna slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He knew his son wouldn't notice he'd gone. 

What was he going to do? School didn't work for Squall. Maybe he should just have that Seifer boy move into the Palace, maybe that would make things better with Squall. Seifer had seemed like a nice boy. Angry, but it looked liked the boy had been through a lot. A lot of domestic problems with his father, and perhaps his mother.

Laguna had to do something for Squall. He couldn't let his son live his life like he was. Maybe when Seifer showed up to pick Squall up for a date, Laguna would speak to the boy. 

* * *

Seifer sat on the couch, hunched over with his hands laced together on the back of his neck. His eyes were closed, lips parted as breath filled his lungs.

"Does that mean you're going to cancel?" Thoran asked. He had a beer in his hand, sitting in a chair next to where Seifer sat. 

"I don't know," Seifer mumbled. He didn't look up. "Maybe."

"You're going to screw it up with Squall," Gregory said, "just 'cause you're embarrassed."

"Hey!" Seifer snapped, sitting up to glare at the drummer who was standing with his hands in his pockets. "Fuck you. You don't fucking know."

"Yeah, I do, Seifer," Gregory replied. "You won't even accept my offer for you to stay at my place a couple nights."

"I don't accept charity," Seifer said, leaning back into the sofa cushion, keeping his glare at Gregory.

"Your boyfriend just wants to see you," Thoran said.

Holding his hands up, Seifer made a 'no' gesture. "I told you guys to stop talking about shit you don't know about."

"You think he doesn't want to see you?" Thoran said before taking a sip off his full beer can.

Seifer started to speak, but he didn't have an answer, not even a bullshit answer. Squall was a mystery, always doing things that surprised Seifer. Seifer didn't have a clue what Squall wanted from him. Why the hell was Squall with him?!

"Griever's with you for the same reason all your other boy- and girlfriends dated you," Gregory said. He crossed is arms. "He wants to get laid."

A half-smile formed on Seifer's lips. He looked up to Gregory before turning away to shake his head. "Wonderful. So I'm his white-trash whore."

"Who's also in a band," Gregory added. "You sex-a thang!"

Thoran laughed quietly while Seifer chuckled. 

"What the fuck?" Seifer said, smirking up at the drummer. "You doing drugs that I don't know about?"

"I'm just saying," Gregory said with a shrug, "Griever doesn't think of you as some lowlife. You're his hot boyfriend, who's in a band." Gregory smiled. "Why should his leather-butt think of you differently? Just 'cause you've got some problems at home. We've all got problems."

Seifer groaned as he leaned heavily into the cushion of the sofa, tilting his head up to the ceiling while pressing his palms against his brow.

"Sei," Gregory continued, "you should really ask yourself what problems Griever has."

"Yeah!" Thoran said. His brow wrinkled. "Why the fuck doesn't he talk?! And the way he stares off into space. Man, he's weird."

Seifer lowered his arms so he could frown at Thoran. 

"He's got some problems," Thoran said with a nod before taking another drink off his beer.

"He probably loves having a boyfriend who plays the guitar in some band," Gregory said. He looked over to Thoran, saying in a softer tone, "I know the chicks think I'm cool for it."

Thoran smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I'm living on the street!" Seifer said. "I don't have anything aside from my beat-up truck and my guitar." 

"Why're you pushing this, man?" Thoran asked. "You really think Griever cares about money?"

Seifer sighed heavily. "No."

"Then stop being so whiney," Gregory said.

Seifer frowned at him.

"You going to break up with Griever?" Thoran asked.

"No," Seifer said.

"Then shut up about it!" Thoran said before pushing out of his chair. He started to walk to the kitchen. "Go out with him Saturday like you promised. Hyne."

Seifer sat in the sofa, a glare on his face. 

"Seifer," Gregory said, watching the guitarist.

"I can't stop thinking about him!" Seifer said loudly. He jumped up from his seat and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

Thoran, new beer in hand, stopped walking next to Gregory, putting an arm on Gregory's shoulder. They looked at each other.

"He's depressing to be around," Thoran said to Gregory.

The drummer nodded in agreement, smiling.

There was a knock on the front door before it opened and Hazen followed by Victor entered.

With the two came the news that Blood Kiss didn't get the job they were hoping for. They'd tried to get a club to pay them to play, perhaps overlook their age, but the club decided on a no.

Hazen then suggested they go out and get drunk. There was a party down at Vanessa's house. There would be a lot of girls, lesbians, but at least they would get out of the house. 

45 minutes later, the band was at the party. Seifer was nursing down a bottle of Southern Comfort, knowing tomorrow he'd wake up with a hangover so bad he'd think a sledgehammer caved in the right side of his brain. 

* * *

It was Friday night when Laguna looked up from where he was sitting. The ringing continued as Laguna saw where it was coming from: Squall's cellphone. Darting his eyes around the room, Laguna checked for Squall, but the boy wasn't to be found. 

After sliding a bookmark into place, Laguna closed his book and set it on the small table next to his chair. Standing, Laguna walked over and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Laguna said.

"Um... Is... Squall there?" a male voice asked. Laguna thought the voice was easy enough to recognize.

"Seifer?"

"Yeah," the voice replied. 

"Hold on," Laguna said. "Let me go find him."

"Kay," Seifer said. 

Laguna could feel the relief in Seifer's voice. The boy hadn't wanted to speak with him. Not that it bothered Laguna, he could understand the strain of dating the President's son. 

Since Seifer walked out that morning two weeks ago, Laguna hadn't seen the boy but twice when Seifer picked Squall up for the night. Squall hadn't shared much about Seifer. Three days ago during the conversation with Squall about skipping school had told Laguna that Squall didn't see much of Seifer anymore. And in Squall's own way, Laguna could tell the boy missed Seifer.

"How're things going?" Laguna asked. He was walking out of the room, heading upstairs to Squall's bedroom: the only place that came to mind on where his son would be.

"Oh, they're okay," Seifer said, his voice stalling for a moment before he'd coughed out the reply.

"I don't know what plans you have for this weekend," Laguna said, "but if you'd like to come over and to have dinner, you're more than welcome."

There was silence on the other end of the line until, "Oh, huh, no thanks."

"Aw, well," Laguna said, reaching the top of the stairs. "Guess you're busy with that band of yours... Blood Kiss, right?"

"Yeah, Blood Kiss," Seifer muttered. 

"How're things going with that?" Laguna asked. "I heard you're really good! Written a lot of songs and stuff?"

"I guess," Seifer answered.

Laguna was pushing the conversation. The boy might hang up soon, just from the stress of talking to him. Laguna wanted to ask the deeper question of "how are you?" in the father-bat-potion syringe way. But Laguna let the boy keep that secret. 

"I think Squall might be looking forward to this weekend," Laguna offered. Squall, after a while of having his language skills choked by Laguna, had said something about seeing Seifer Saturday. Squall remembered it, so Laguna figured he might be looking forward. Maybe?

"Might be?" Seifer said.

"Oh you know Squall," Laguna said with a small laugh. He'd reached Squall's bedroom door. Raising a fist, Laguna knocked before moving to open the door. Squall didn't give a reply to knocks.

"I guess...." Seifer's muttered reply came as Laguna walked in.

Squall was laying on his bed, eyes opened and glazed over at the ceiling. He was completely dressed, save for his boots which sat on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Squall," Laguna said away from the phone.

The boy slowly blinked away the dryness and turned his head to look at his father. His expression stayed blank.

"Here he is," Laguna said to Seifer before handing the phone to his lying son.

Squall took the phone without word, continuing to lie down. Bringing the phone to his ear, he managed out an "Um?"

"Hey Cub," Seifer said, relieved that Squall had come to the phone. Laguna was stressful. Hyne knew what that man thought of Seifer.

Laguna smiled down at his son before turning to give the boy his privacy. He shut the door after exiting. Although he hadn't been able to speak to Seifer about what he wanted to know, Laguna was happy the boy called. Hopefully not to cancel the date.... Laguna shook his head. No, Seifer probably just wanted to hear from Squall.

"My band didn't get a gig for tonight," Seifer said, trying to make his words sound casual. No big deal. "I wanted to know if you want to hang out?"

"Okay," Squall's soft voice answered. 

"I'll pick you up in an hour or so?" Seifer said.

Squall nodded a wordless answer. 

"Bye-bye, Cub," Seifer purred.

A click sounded which signaled Squall to hang up himself. 

Pushing himself up, Squall let his feet hang off the bed as he stared blankly down at the screen of his phone. Past his phone, Squall saw his feet in black socks. Scanning the room, Squall tried to remember where his boots were. 

* * *

Seifer turned onto the road to Squall's Palace home. Damn to fucking hell Gregory. What the hell did that stupid boy know?! 

Seifer's eyes flickered down to the stereo as he turned the volume up even louder. His truck was vibrating with the bass, "Anthem of Losers" by Chimera Three blasting. It was calming, listing to the music pounding into his head. Breathe. Just breathe.

Why had he listened to Gregory to ask Squall out tonight? He was supposed to go out tomorrow with Squall. And now he was supposed to take Squall out somewhere and he hadn't a clue where to go. Where was he going to go? He had 200 Gil in his wallet. That was all the money he had left. 

The truck pulled up to the gates of the Palace. They swung open without word or press of a button from Seifer. He cringed to himself. They knew he was here.

Rolling backwards, Seifer paused with the clutch in before pressing down on the gas and continuing into the circular courtyard. The truck came to a stop in front of the Palace entry doors. A few moments later, Squall stepped out followed by Laguna. 

Seifer waved back to the man before quickly reaching down to turn his volume to a non-deafening level. The truck door opened and Squall stepped in. It was then that Seifer remembered he'd always opened the door for Squall. But the brunette didn't say anything about it, not that Seifer thought the Ice Prince remembered that small detail.

"I'll see you later," Laguna said to Squall. The man always said Goodbye to his son before Squall left with Seifer. 

Seifer avoided eye contact until the President spoke directly to him.

"You planning on keeping Squall out the whole weekend?" Laguna asked.

Seifer's eyes darted up to Laguna's face, surprised at the happy, pleased-sounding tone from the President. It was almost like Laguna expected and wanted Seifer to answer yes. 

"I don't know," Seifer said. "I actually don't really know where we're going right now."

"If you want to come back here and spend a night or two, we'd love to have you." Laguna smiled an honest smile at Seifer.

"Maybe." It was an answer close to what Laguna wanted to here and at the same moment more the truth of "Not really" that Seifer said to himself.

"Okay. I hope you decide to come back," Laguna said, his ever-present smile fading slightly. He looked to his son. "You have money?"

Squall stared blankly at his father. Then his eyes blinked and he slowly, rigidly turned down to look at himself. Silence came until Squall raised his head back to Laguna and said, "Uh-hum."

"Alright." Laguna leaned up to kiss Squall's cheek. "Buh bye, Squallie."

"No," Squall said quickly. So quickly, Seifer was surprised at the reaction, considering Squall looked tried. Squall functioned like an aged drone when he was tired. 

Laguna laughed. "I'm sorry, _Squall_."

Squall's lips parted, mouth moving like he was speaking except nothing came out. 

"Bye," Laguna said after which he stepped back and shut the truck door. 

Seifer let the truck roll forward before pressing the gas petal down and steering the truck fast to get out of the caged-Palace. There was a bump from drive-way to road, then the truck was free.

"So," Seifer said after a heavy breath. 

He turned to Squall. The boy's eyes were glazed over, looking beautiful in the twilight glow as the sun's last lights glimmered into darkness off the horizon. Squall's pale skin looked so soft, his hair hanging into his eyes and ruffled slightly messy but sexy. Leather pants and a white t-shirt with the black leather jacket. The ratty side-bag lay on Squall's lap, the two hands laying on it.

As much as Seifer hated the idea of letting Squall see him, Seifer reveled in being able to see Squall. He loved being with the odd boy that didn't speak. Perfect Squall, even with all the boy's faults.

That thought lead Seifer to a small moment of wonder on Thoran's words a few days earlier. What problems did Squall have that were so awful that he didn't speak? 

Stealing a glance at the dazed brunette, Seifer felt a sudden moment of dread. He didn't want to know. Not right now. Not with how fucked up things were in his own life. He needed to get things straight in his life. He was a mess right now. He didn't even have a home.

Not right now! Seifer didn't want to be thinking about those things right now.

"Where do you want to go?" Seifer asked.

The brunette slowly turned his head to Seifer, eyes full of life as they studied Seifer's face. 

"Um," Squall said. He was trying to speak. He hadn't seen Seifer since last Friday. It was a week since Squall really tried to speak for someone, so his voice was fairly willing. "Somewhere?"

Seifer laughed. "Sounds good to me. But where is this somewhere?" He smirked at Squall.

Squall was watching Seifer. His eyes lowered to Seifer's lips, to the God's beautiful smile. So happy. Always.

Scooting over, Squall slid into the middle seat. One hand to Seifer's shoulder, the other to Seifer's thigh. The second hand slowly caressed the jean material then began to creep up the leg.

"Is that all you think about?" Seifer said, a grin on his face.

"You like it," Squall replied seriously.

Quickly, Seifer glanced to Squall then back to the road. 

"Well, you don't have to do it," Seifer said, reaching his hand down to push Squall's hand away.

Squall took that hand back, but moved his other hand to caress the bottom of Seifer's hair. 

Seifer shook his head, trying to wordlessly tell Squall to stop. Squall did after which he paused a moment before sliding back over to his passenger seat.

"Where do you want to go?" Seifer asked, trying to push away the guilt he suddenly felt rushing at him.

Squall didn't reply. His hands had returned to his lap, his eyes back in their glazed over state.

Breath left Seifer's mouth, his chest lowering before rising again. He couldn't push away the stupid guilt feeling.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Turning to look at Seifer, the blank expression stayed formed on Squall's features. Silence thickened the air.

Seifer figured Squall might be slightly mad at him. They hadn't been spending much time together, and Seifer had been the one to introduce sex into Squall's life, now suddenly Seifer told Squall to get off of him? Seifer hadn't wanted Squall to stop, but he couldn't ignore the "white-trash whore" words from repeating in his head. And he didn't even know where he was driving.

"Sorry?" Squall's word rang in the truck cabin.

"Y-yeah," Seifer said, turning to see Squall's expressionless eyes. "You know, I told you to stop."

Squall had to let that process, his mind turning over a few times before he ended up in the same place. "Huh?" Confusion.

"Well, you know," Seifer said, trying again. "You were feeling me up and I pushed you away."

"...Oh," Squall said. He then shifted back into the seat, hands lightly laying on his lap as he gazed out of the window. The sunlight was fading away, its light almost completely gone behind the buildings.

Seifer sighed. God damn it. He so wasn't in the mood to attempt to entertain Squall. He wanted to be. He loved it around Squall. Having Squall sitting there, next to him, was relaxing and it felt good to have his boyfriend with him. But Seifer didn't feel like putting energy into being happy and pretending life was good.

About to just ask Squall to put his hand back between his legs, Seifer saw Squall reach forward to the glove-compartment. He frowned as Squall opened it, a thoughtless joke on parking-tickets falling out flashed through Seifer's vision. But there weren't parking-tickets, he'd never gotten one. 

Out of the glove-box, Squall pulled a pack of cigarettes. Seifer's last. There were five cigarettes were left in the pack. It was weird to watch Squall noiselessly put a cigarette to his lips and light it. The brunette took a deep breath that was followed by a few light coughs. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Seifer asked, although his words were laced with laughter.

Squall gave Seifer a blank glance before blowing smoke from his mouth.

"How... about," Squall started to say. 

"Yeah?" Seifer said, still amused.

"Somewhere that, um," Squall said.

Squall was still trying to think of somewhere that they could go together. Seifer almost laughed.

"No one is at," Squall said, finishing his thought. He took another drag from his cigarette and looked to Seifer.

"Sounds great," Seifer replied. His eyes were on the road ahead, a small smile on his lips. "Perfect, actually." 

He paused for a moment, trying to think of somewhere that no one else would be at. Too bad he didn't have a room the two of them could go and lay on his bed together. Listening to music, having Squall laying next to him, smelling the boy's sweet scent, listening to the boy attempt to speak for Seifer's sake. Yeah, somewhere that no one else was at sounded perfect.

"I know this one place, slightly outside the city," Seifer suggested. "It's a two hour drive.... We'd have to sleep out there?" Seifer normally slept in his truck. Behind his seat he had a pillow and a couple blankets, courtesy of Thoran.

"Great," Squall said.

The word sounded odd on Squall's tongue. 

Seifer glanced to Squall with a frown on his face while saying, "When did that word enter your vocabulary?"

"Blood Kiss is great," Squall answered, almost indignantly. 

Seifer laughed, smiling happily. He turned to look at Squall, letting his smile form into more than happy. Squall was looking at him with almost a smug expression: the brunette eyebrows just slightly raised, almost like in Squall's viewpoint _Blood Kiss_ automatically came with the word _great_. 

_I love you. _ The words entered Seifer's mind before he realized what he'd just thought. A natural siren went off for a second before Seifer allowed himself to think those three words over. Then, slowly as he looked at Squall's now dazed expression as the boy smoked the cigarette, Seifer let the words repeat. _I love you. You're amazing, I love you. _ The words sounded close to surprised in Seifer's thoughts at first, then the third time they echoed in his mind, the words sounded serious and endearing.

Seifer knew Squall hadn't noticed his long gaze over, but he still turned away fast. Giving his heart a moment to know how it felt, his chest rose and fell with breath. Then a strong smile formed on Seifer's lips.

"Come back over here," Seifer said, motioning with his head for Squall to scoot over.

Squall stared a Seifer before tossing the cigarette out the open window, rolling the window up, and moving over.

"Put your hand in my crotch," Seifer said when Squall was pressed against him.

The hand gently clasped the jean material over the cock between Seifer's legs, while Squall's other arm wrapped around Seifer's shoulders.

Seifer smiled, turning to Squall and kissing him quickly before returning his attention back to the road ahead.

* * *

"You like?" Seifer asked, opening the passenger door for Squall to step out. 

They were in a field, about an hour outside city limits. Night had come, the cabin light of the truck glowing like a single star in a black sky. The field would have been seen as a deep green color if it had been day time. It looked black at night. There were no trees. The city lights polluted the western horizon. All other directions were pitch.

Squall jumped onto the ground his hand clasped in Seifer's. After looking around, Squall nodded. 

"Let me get the blankets," Seifer said, letting go of Squall's hand. "Then we can lay back in the truck bed."

Time passed as Squall blankly looked around at the serene countryside. It was nice out here without anyone else to bother them. Just him and Seifer.

"Cub?" Seifer called.

Squall turned from his stare at the lights on the western horizon.

Seifer had finished already. 

Squall walked up to the truck, Seifer's hand outreached to Squall. The brunette accepted the hand then climbed up into the truck. After wiggling around in the blankets, situating themselves, the two were finally laying comfortably next to each other, staring up at the twinkling stars. Squall was lying against Seifer, the blonde's arm around his younger lover. 

Seifer's guitar case was in the back of the truck as well, sitting up against the passenger side. The blankets weren't thick, and the bumps in the truck bed made the makeshift bed less-than comfortable. But Squall didn't notice. His bed at home always had an empty feeling. The hug-pillow never felt comfortable. Seifer was comfortable. That's what Squall noticed.

Slowly closing his eyes, Seifer was about to let himself drift to sleep. But Squall sat up abruptly, jolting Seifer from his peaceful moment.

Frowning at the boy, Seifer watched Squall lean forward. Then he noticed Squall was taking off his boots. Seifer forced himself to sit up and copy Squall, removing his own shoes. A minute later their shoes and coats were off and they were laying back in each other's arms again. 

Squall's finger was lightly caressing over Seifer's shirt. Seifer smiled to himself at the touch, eyes closed as he listened to Squall's breathing. Then he felt a light kiss from Squall on his neck. Then chin. Then on the side of his mouth. Another kiss, light still. And then firmer on his lips. Seifer kissed back, keeping his eyes closed. Another kiss, gentle with the added caress of Squall's tongue....

**AUTHOR NOTE: Here was an NC 17 sex scene that has been cut out. If you'd like to read the whole chapter go to **

...Squall's arms were still wrapped around Seifer. The blonde lied against the brunette's check, Squall's chin against Seifer's forehead. Gentle fingers caressed Seifer's blonde locks, a light kiss was given to Seifer's temple before the chin returned to Seifer's forehead. 

They stayed quiet, only their breaths filling the black silence.

Seifer felt himself lulling to sleep, warm in Squall's embrace. 

Squall, careful of how he moved, reached to Seifer's trench coat to pull it over them along with the blankets. With the coat up, Squall slid his left arm into the right-sleeve. He moved his left hand to reach into Seifer's pocket, looking for cigarettes. His fingers didn't find what he was looking for, instead brushing against a thick piece of paper. Pulling it out of the pocket, Squall brought it up so he could see. 

It was the picture Squall had given Seifer. The school picture where Squall looked just as empty as always. Mr. Barren Wasteland himself. Seifer still had the picture. Kept it with him. 

Turning cautiously, Squall looked down to Seifer's slumbering face. 

After replacing the picture into the pocket, Squall removed his arm from the sleeve and brought it to wrap over Seifer's shoulders. He placed a light kiss on Seifer's forehead before pushing his body to snuggle close with his lover. Fire. 


End file.
